Love or Friendship
by TwinMommie
Summary: Bella is happy that her best friend Angela met a great guy while out of town. But, then it's not so easy when Bella meets the handsome Edward. What begins as a friendship to not interfere with her best friend's love life, turns into more. Will the choice for love even be hers? M for future lemons, mature language, and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the characters. This is just for fun!**

**BPOV**

Another Monday at Forks High School. Awesome. I thought to myself, as I turned my padlock to the right numbers to get into my locker. I opened it and of course, two books fell out and landed with a loud thump on the floor.

I sighed with contempt for my clumsiness, and reached down to get my books and then when I raised up there was Angela, her smile beaming.

"Bella, now I can finally tell you about the really hot guy I met over Thanksgiving break!"

I smiled, and tried to show support. While I had been stuck here spending the holiday with Charlie, Angela got to go to Seattle to stay with her grandmother.

"OK, so spill" I said as we walked together down the hallway to our first period class of the day, Mr. Connors' History class.

"So, his name is Edward, he's really gorgeous and such a gentleman. We met when I was driving my grandmother's car to go Christmas shopping Thanksgiving night, and her car died in the middle of the street. Of all things!" then she giggled, twirling on the ends of her thick black hair, and continued, "I swear it must be fate!"

"Sounds like it'' I replied, I guess sort of envious. She leaves town for 4 days every year, Thanksgiving, and meets someone who sounds cool. Meanwhile, since I moved here earlier this year, no guys interesting enough have caught my eye. Sure there was Mike and Tyler, but they were just buddies of mine. Then my childhood friend Jacob, but he was more like a brother, than anything romantic.

"Bella, you OK?" I barely heard Angela say, but then Mr. Connors started talking to get class in order.

The rest of the day continued in the same way with Angela telling me about how she talked to Edward on the phone most of the weekend, and how Sunday he took her out for coffee before she left to return home. She then mentioned that it was hard to call Edward when she was at home because her mom hovers when she is on the phone, so she wanted to ask if she could some to my house to 'study'. But, really she needed to call Edward. I get it, I wish I had someone to call too, I suppose. I of course told her that was fine, and after school, she followed me to my house.

I sat in the bed thumbing through my biology book, trying to concentrate on my homework, as Angela paced my floor while talking to Edward.

"You're so funny, Edward" I head her say and I think I threw up a little in my mouth.

It had been almost 45 minutes, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle hearing this side of the conversation. I hadn't even seen what the guy looks like, so I could just go on her description. I mean, I'm sure he's nice or whatever, but I just wasn't one of those girls like Angela. The kind that puts so much work into flirting and talking to guys. I guess I am just laid back and more in my own head sometimes to think enough to flirt. That is why I hadn't had a boyfriend in my 17 years, even in Phoenix, Dallas, or Omaha. Sadly, I didn't think anything was going to change being stuck in Forks.

Finally, I pointed to my wrist, even though I don't wear a watch. Angela mouthed, "sorry" and then said into the phone,

"Well I have to get home, Edward before my mom sends out a rescue party!" and she laughed, then followed with,

"Aw, that is sweet, you have sweet dreams too!" and finally pressed end on her cell to put me out of my misery. I should have known though, she was going to give me the full play by play before she could leave, so I listened the best I could. I tried to be supportive with my nods, "Uh huh, sure" or "really, that sounds sweet" when really inside I was in my own world. A lonely guy-less one.

"Angela, he sounds great, honestly. I hope he gets to come up sometime so I can meet him" I said and she smiled, again the hair twirl. She seemed smitten and as her friend, that part did make me happy for her.

"I know, me too! But, OK going home now, thanks!" and she hugged me before I had a chance to hug back and she was gone. I flung myself backwards on my bed to groan.

"Being single sucks" I muttered, then returned to reading about onion cell root tips for lab tomorrow in Biology.

In the lunchroom I was walking toward my table I shared with Angela, another girl named Jessica who was a bit annoying, quite frankly, and her boyfriend Mike. But, before I made it, a very gorgeous tall blonde girl with sparkling eyes stood right in my path.

"Bonnie right?" she asked, then I replied gruffly,

"No, it's Bella actually" and she laughed very phony laugh while flipping her blonde, super straight hair over one shoulder.

"Sorry, Bella. I need help, and you are the first person I thought of to do this for me!" and she spoke as if it were some life of death matter.

"Um, what do you need exactly?" a little curious why after the past 9 months Irina Denali chose today to finally acknowledge my existence.

"Well, you probably weren't invited to my family Christmas bash at the country club, but my cousin was invited and he needs someone to accompany him." Then she made a face like her cousin was some leper or something, and then said the final blow to my self confidence, if I had any left.  
"So, knowing you wouldn't have plans, and I know you are single, can you try to get something decent enough to wear to be his date and basically just keep him from me and my friends?" I frowned, my eye brows furrowing closer together.

"Aw, please?" she asked taking my hands in hers. Whatever, fine. I told myself. She was right, I didn't have plans and how bad could it be...right?

"Fine." and she removed her hands to clap them quickly together and squealed and hugged me.

"Oh thank you so much, Bella! Here is the invite, see ya!" and she blew me a kiss. Really, a kiss?

I finally made it to the table and Angela immediately asked,

"Bella, that was Irina Denali talking to you right? What did she want?" and her eyes were gleaming with curiosity about why the hottest girl and most popular girl was talking to me.

"An Escort". I said, my tone showing my annoyance as I bit into my apple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**BPOV**

"Escort? What does that mean?" Jessica said, sounding a little snarky as usual.

"Apparently she needs me to go to some family Christmas thing at the country club to 'babysit' her cousin or something. I guess I'll be his pity date or whatever." I replied, twisting the cap on my bottled water to take a drink and felt the eyes of Irina's entire table on my back. I'm sure they were talking me. To them I am the poor police chief's daughter is so pathetic, that I agreed to be pimped out her reject cousin or whatever he was.

"Oh wow, Bella. We have to go get you something really awesome to wear!" Angela said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Um, why?" to which Angela scowled.

"Bella, this is only the Denali family Christmas party! Even if the guy is a real loser, at least you will be at the coolest party of the year." Angela beamed, and Jessica finished her thoughts...

"That and their New Years' Party too obviously, Angela." and Angela nodded.

"OK, fine. We'll go shopping this weekend." This should be fun, oh who am I kidding? It really won't be.

The entire ride in Jessica's car, we were blessed with another one sided swoon fest conversation with Angela and Edward. I could faintly hear his voice coming through the phone, and he was at least being a nice guy to Angela, and I was happy for her for that.

On Saturday afternoon we went to the most trendy store in Port Angeles. I felt myself having a small panic attack just going in the doors as I heard the annoying pop music blaring on the speakers and the highly stylized posters on the wall. Clearly I was not prepared for this shopping experience.

"Blue, hmm. It isn't really saying holiday party to me." Jessica stated as I tried on what felt like dress number 30.

"Here try this one." Angela handed me a very shimmery silver dress that hugged what curves I did have, and thankfully came down to my knees. It was quite pretty actually and didn't show off too much of my non-existent cleavage since the neckline was just a few inches below my collarbone.

"Wow, Bella! That one looks really great! Let's find shoes now." Jessica said as if she was almost surprised herself that I looked, dare I say, hot in this dress. I even smiled as I eyed myself in the full length mirror in the dressing room.

I tried on several pairs of shoes as well, there were about 5 styles of silver shoes to choose from. But, I chose a basic strappy heel, but for my safety I chose the ones with a wide heel so I didn't fall down and break a hip or something. But, it had cute straps just above my toes, and across my ankles. I was actually quite happy with my outfit. Jessica also said she would take me to get a mani/pedi the weekend of the party. Great.

As the days went by, I was feeling a bit uneasy about this party. I am not known for being the most graceful person and certainly not a social butterfly. It was times like this I wish I had something to take for my anxiety.

The weekend of the party was here, and so Friday after school, Angela and Jessica took me to Nail Palace to get my manicure and pedicure. I allowed them to talk me into getting a simple frosted pink on my fingernails and toes which was way to feminine for me, but much better than the bright scarlet Jessica first suggested.

I almost left the nail salon when Jessica stopped me.

"Bella, oh my gosh, what were we thinking! How are you going to wear your hair?!" and Angela chimed in.

"Oh yeah, you have to go get it done tomorrow. " My head was spinning as they both started to talk about updos, sidedos, and all kinds of hairdos. I just tuned them out and went to lean against the passenger side door of Jess' car.

The following morning, I woke up to a faint knocking on my bedroom door. As I glanced over at the clock it said 8:10am. Really?

"Morning, Bells. Those friends of yours are downstairs. I have to work late so call me if you need me later" and he waved and turned to leave.

"Later, dad." I called after him, but he was gone. I jumped up from my bed to run pee, brush my teeth and pull my hair up in a messy bun. I realized as I was almost down the stairs that I was still in my flannel pajama pants and tank top...yeah it is too early for me to think.

I pulled a sweatshirt on over my tank top and changed from my pajama pants to a comfy pair of jeans. I then rushed outside to meet Angela and Jessica who spent this car ride once again discussing my potential hairstyle for the night.

"Bella, do you have any ideas about what you want done to your hair?" and I chewed on my thumbnail which Angela promptly knocked my hand away from my mouth.

"Bella, no nail chewing until after the party AT LEAST!" she said, then giggled. Sorry, but this was my nervous habit, deal with it. But, I did try to stop while I was in their presence.

"Um, no not really." I said in all honesty as it really didn't matter to me. For all I cared they could chop it all off or something.

We arrived at the salon and I sat waiting for Violet, apparently she always did Jessica's hair, which I admit I did like her hair.

As I sat in the chair watching her pull up my hair in different ways to decide what she wanted to do, she finally said.

"I know just the thing." She then sprayed my hair to trim it into longer layers. She did comment on liking the dark auburn highlights in my hair. I did too, that was the only thing I did care to do was get highlights every so often. I liked to change it up sometimes and choose different colors like blonde, black, and this last time was auburn.

I was turned around to face away from the mirrors. By the looks on Angela and Jessica's faces, it must look pretty good, but it would still be a while before she would spin me around to see it.

Finally, after what felt like 5 hours later, she spun me around and I could barely recognize myself due to my hair. It was so sophisticated looking, it was curled into waves and one side completely pulled back with pins and my hair fell onto my left shoulder. I admit, I looked rather pretty like this.

"I, gosh, I really love it, thank you so much, Violet!" and she smiled.

"My pleasure, Bella, knock 'em dead." Then I paid for the cut and style, and went home to try to not dwell on the party and let my nervousness give me an ulcer. I watched tv, browsed the internet, sent many texts to Angela and Jessica and before I knew it, time to get ready was here.

I looked at the clock and it was now 6pm. I went to shower, shave my legs and underarms and get ready for tonight.

"It's going to be alright." I said to myself out loud as I grabbed my dress off the hanger on the back of my closet.

After I applied my makeup, rubbed in a tiny amount of lip stain to make my lips pop, I stepped into my dress. Then once I put on my shoes I walked to look at myself in the full length mirror on the inside of my closet door.

"Wow." I was looking pretty hot tonight, I must say. Denali sisters beware! I then began laughing to myself as I was quite certain I am not even remotely in their league.

I got a text finally from Irina telling me the plans for this evening. A car would be sent to pick me up and take me home, however it wasn't like I really lived that far from her. But, I guess it would be too cold in this short dress to brave the Forks winter to walk home.

It was about 20 minutes later that I heard the doorbell ring, and my pulse started racing. I closed my eyes a few times and gulped loudly. You can do this, I kept assuring myself. Please don't fall, was all I could think braving my staircase in these heels.

I put on my black coat, grabbed my purse and opened the door. An older man stood there with a smile and a twinkle in his eye upon seeing me.

"Evening miss, please let me help you to the car, it is a bit slippery on your sidewalk." I cringed immediately knowing that this might result in a trip to the emergency room.

But, he helped me make it to the backseat behind the passenger side, and I stopped as he motioned that he was going to open my door.

"Thank you." I have never ridden in a limo before, and this treatment felt kind of nice.

I climbed inside, feeling a little dizzy and stumbled on my shoes and tripped. My face flushed as I felt a pair of hands on mine to help me up into the seat. I closed my eyes, not really wanting to look for fear of dying from embarrassment.

As my eyes slowly opened I found myself looking into the most amazing eyes, a golden brown color that seemed to have an unnatural sparkle in them. Not to mention he had the most handsome face I think I have ever seen, his copper colored hair sat in disarray on his head, however the unruliness of it made it all the more sexy.

"Are you OK?" he asked as he steadied my shoulders with his hands, a faint smile spreading across my lips.

"Um, yes, thank you" and I ran my tongue nervously across my lips. His lips parted to show his teeth as a smile spread across his face.

"Well, that aside. You must be Bella, I'm Edward Cullen." He said with an amazingly sexy voice. I just stared into his eyes before shyly turning away, a tiny smile spreading across my lips as well.

He is so damn sexy, why did Irina ask ME to be his date? There has to be something wrong with him though, for her to have chosen me. I was curious to find out what could possibly be bad about this gorgeous male specimen sitting beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**BPOV**

"Nice to meet you, Edward." and I sat back in the seat as the driver started to head toward the country club for the Denali Holiday Party.

This was a very short, but very awkward car ride. I wanted to look at him, but didn't want to stare. But, he was so gorgeous that I knew it would be all but impossible to not stare at his hair, amazing eyes, and very soft, kissable pink lips. Not to mention, there were times I felt his eyes on me, and a crooked smile would spread across his lips. I would lick my lips nervously as my brain searched for things to say to break the silence, but apparently my brain was off for the night.

We pulled up to to the country club, a place I hadn't been in many years. I think Charlie brought me once as a kid to swim here or something, but this wasn't exactly a place I frequented often. I felt butterflies in my stomach as the door opened and there stood the driver with his hand outstretched to help me out of the car.

This time, I felt Edward's warm hand on my lower back to help me steady myself so as not to face-plant into the sidewalk. If he only knew it wasn't really helpful, it just made my body focus on the warmth of his hand even through my heavy coat, and not so much putting one foot in front of the other. I made it however, to my great relief and together we walked up the sidewalk to the entryway to the country club.

The coat check was immediately to our left and Edward spoke finally,

"Can I take your coat?" his voice soft, and his eyes sparkled as I finally met his gaze.

"Sure, thanks." I turned my back to him to let him remove my coat and then I turned back around. I watched as he checked in our coats, and flashed the lady his dazzling smile.

Edward turned back to me and his eyes widened as I felt his eyes scan from my face down to my toes and back up again, and a smile spread up to his eyes. I felt a little flushed from how his eyes lit up on the journey of my body. I am not sure why this guy was affecting me so much, but he absolutely had me mesmerized.

"Wow, you look really beautiful." he said reaching out to take my hand in his, and then he bent his arm to escort me further inside.

"Thanks." I said looking away toward my feet as he and I walked toward the large dining area that was set up, blushing the entire way.

"Eddie? Wow you have changed so much, very handsome!" I heard Irina's familiar voice from behind us. Then she looked at me and grinned, "You look great, Bella."

"Well, it's been 3 years, Irina, puberty happened since then." he smiled back at her, and she just told us to enjoy the party. Then as she passed by me she leaned in to whisper,

" I guess you are the one getting the good end of the deal now." I just sort of did a double take at her as she turned back to Edward to flash a smile.

"Just so you know, Bella, I haven't been 'Eddie' since I was 14." and he softly nudged me and winked.

"Got it. Besides, people still call me Isabella and I haven't answered to that for a while now either." and he smiled back a very warm smile.

He took my hand gently in his and asked me if I wanted to dance. Me, dancing? Add to that a gorgeous guy and that just spells disaster. I bashfully shook my head no, and he lead us to a table to sit and talk.

We had amazing conversations about music, movies, and books. We both loved to read, classics mostly. Edward seemed really intelligent, and funny too. Finally, I figured I should dance, at least to this slow song that just started. I could dance slowly with minimal damage.

His hand felt so soft and warm as he held my hand as we walked to the dance floor. Then I slid my hands around his neck and could feel his soft hair at the base of his neck right above my fingers. His hands slid slowly past my hips to rest on my lower back and we danced so close to one another. My eyes traveled up to meet his heated gaze as he smiled down at me. This was really an amazing night, my Christmas present coming 2 days early apparently.

I pressed my cheek against his chest and his hands slid up my back and then slowly traveled back down again. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through the soft hair at the base of his neck and then I stopped with a jolt.

What are you doing, Bella? Yeah, what I am doing? I stopped playing with his hair and snapped out of my daze just in time for our dance to finish. We left the dance floor and went back to our table.

The dessert served later in the night were these amazing peppermint chocolate truffles that were simply sinful. I felt Edward's eyes on me with each bite I took, I didn't even realize that I licked some of the stray chocolate off my finger and his eyes were glazing over with I look I had never seen on a guy's face before as his tongue licked slowly over his lips. I tried to reach for my napkin instead to clean off my finger, but it fell off the table onto the floor. I bent down to grab it, but as I raised up to the table, I felt Edwards hands caressing the side of my face, so softly, and his hands were so warm.

I was transfixed on his gaze and then he bent toward me and I closed my eyes as I felt those soft, kissable lips of his pressed to mine. The kiss was slow, tender, as his lips moved against mine, his hands on my face, and then slid behind my ears, the heat from his touch heating my soft skin. My fingers found their way into his soft hair once more, gently pulling his face down toward me. I desperately wanted to part my lips to feel his tongue in my mouth, but I couldn't move, and he didn't push. This time, I did not second guess myself. This was too good to bother with thinking it through, I just wanted to feel. This was by far a much better kiss than my first, and now I wish this kiss had been my first.

The kiss ended far too soon, but we pulled away and he looked at me and smiled. His fingers softly traced my bottom lip and he caressed my cheek and I instinctively turned my face into his hand and smiled.

"I have really enjoyed tonight, Bella." he then found my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine and we sat there for a few quiet moments, just smiling at one another.

I felt my cell phone buzzing in my purse and pulled my hand away from Edward's to answer.

"Sorry, just a moment." I said and answered the phone.

"So, how is it going?" I heard Angela ask before I could even say hello.

"Hey, it's going really well." and then I motioned for Edward to give me a moment while I walked away from the table so he wouldn't hear me.

"It's been a great night, he's really nice, and very gorgeous." and before I could finish, I happened to notice the clock over head. Holy hell, it's midnight already, I had promised Charlie I would be home well before 11. I guess I assumed this party would be torture, but it was far from it.

"Oh shit, Angela! I was supposed to be home already, I'll call you tomorrow!" and I pressed end to return back to the table.

"Edward, I'm sorry, time got away from me. I have to get home." and I headed toward the door. I felt his hand grab my elbow to stop me.

"I will leave with you, so I make sure you get home safely, OK?" he asked and I smiled, and nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that." I felt the pink shade my cheeks as I just knew he could read my mind at how much I liked him and wanted to spend more time with him.

Edward got our coats from the coat check and he held the coat out for me to slide my arms into it. He then softly gathered up my long waves of hair that were caught in my coat to allow my hair to flow down my back on the outside of the coat.

His hand found mine as we walked outside and walked down the sidewalk to the next limo that pulled up under the carport. Edward helped me in the car, and then climbed in behind me and slid close to me. His hand on my bare knee as I had crossed my legs with my left leg over my right to turn closer to him.

"Bella, I really had a great time." he whispered as his head bent to my ear and he kissed my earlobe and down my neck, his warm breath tickled my skin and made me shiver. I just sighed and turned toward him, my arms sliding up his shoulders, then wrapping around his neck once more.

Edward left a warm, moist trail of soft kisses along my neck, cheek and up my chin causing my head to lean back. Then he claimed my lips once more, and this time his tongue ran softly along my lower lip and I parted my lips and sighed into his mouth as he groaned, against my mouth. I waited for the feel of his tongue against mine, but then I felt cool air jar me from this dreamlike trance in Edward's arms.

I heard a subtle clearing of someone's throat, and looked to see the door was opened and we had pulled up outside of my house. Thus, he fairytale is over, Cinderella. I thought to myself.

"Night." I said softly and gave Edward a quick peck on the lips and climbed out of the car, smiling a contended smile as he replied the same. I felt like I was floating to my doorstep as the night had been utterly amazing, and then I heard footsteps behind me.

"Bella, give me your phone." he said and I reached in my purse to find my phone and unlocked the screen to hand to him.

I smiled at him as he brushed his fingers against the back of my hand, and he was smiling. But, then his smile abruptly faded.

"Bella, how do you know Angela?" I stood there a moment wondering if I had mentioned her or anything tonight which I knew I hadn't. Then I replied,

"She's my best friend." and he frowned, then as we looked at each other it hit me.

Shit, Angela's crush EDWARD? No, please tell me it isn't so!

**A/N: Hey guys. If you could please review to let me know if you are liking the story so far or have any suggestions on how to improve. Please be gentle, this is my first published story. **

**Thanks! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**BPOV**

I noticed his face grew pale as he kept looking at my phone's wallpaper which was a picture of me and Angela sticking out our tongues at our friend Eric in the Forks High School lunchroom. I also felt all the color and excitement draining from my body and I was just numb. This couldn't really be happening right? I mean, he's not 'her' Edward...right?

"Wow, Bella. I am really sorry. I really have to go." he said and handed me back my phone and climbed into the limo and abruptly was gone.

Charlie's car wasn't in the driveway so at least I didn't get to add a lecture from him as yet another awesome part of the evening. I removed my shoes as soon as I walked inside, dropping them on the hardwood floor by the coat rack.

When I got in my room, I just laid down without even taking off my dress, and I simply flung my hair off my shoulder and down my back. I lay there, in the dimly lit room staring up at my ceiling, replaying the evening over and over in my mind.

Before I even realized it, the sun was blinding me through the window. I squinted my eyes as I glanced around and realized I was still in my dress, with my makeup smeared on my face, and my hair was a mess.

I reached for my phone to see what time it was and saw I had 3 texts, all from Angela. I almost didn't want to read them, what if he told her? Wait, that's stupid, I told myself. He kissed me, why would he tell her that? But, should I tell her? My stomach felt really sick and twisted inside with a dilemma I've never had before.

The first text read:

_Meet me at the diner noon, cya!_

Then another,

_It's 11 and haven't heard back yet, u coming to the diner?_

Lastly,

_Bella, please come! I really wanted you to meet Edward!_

My heart lurched in my chest. I already met him, and am not sure if I can be in the same place with him again so soon after last night. But, it was 11:30 so I still had time to get myself together enough to go, for Angela's sake.

I washed my face, pulled my hair up and brushed my teeth. Then I grabbed some jeans and a navy blue long sleeve shirt and pulled on my cherished comfortable sneakers. I slid on my brown coat with a furry hood, and climbed in my truck with 10 minutes to get to the diner. Cool, I wouldn't be late and it be weird.

I got to the red light and saw the diner across from me. I started to get extremely nervous about being in the same room with Edward and Angela, especially since I've seen Angela on the other end of the phone talking to him, I didn't even want to see this in person.

I sighed, and turned into the parking lot, parking in Charlie's normal spot and walked slowly inside to meet up with them for lunch. Angela immediately stood to wave me over.

"Bella, over here!" and I waved shyly and walked over to a now standing Edward as he stretched his hand out to shake mine.

"Nice to finally meet you." he said and I just chewed on the inside of my cheek to hide my annoyance, but I noted his eyes looked a little sad, apologetic maybe?

"Yeah, um, you too." and I shook his hand, and sat down across from Angela and immediately grabbed a menu.

I listened to them both talk to each other and make jokes and laugh as I sat in a very uncomfortable silence. It was a living nightmare. OK, maybe not that serious, but it felt really awkward.

"So, Bella" Edward started, "Angela tells me you went to the party last night and thought the mysterious Denali cousin was gorgeous or something like that?" he asked, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I said that at the time, until I found out he was seeing someone else." and I felt Angela pat my hand,

"Aw, Bella that sucks, sorry." and I took a sip of my diet soda while staring right into his eyes.

"Well, that is a shame. I'm betting he's upset with himself over letting you slip through his fingers." and he sipped his drink as well.

"Yeah, I agree with Edward. It's his loss." and I smiled, at Angela. If only she knew, she might feel differently.

After lunch, I said goodbye and gave Angela a hug and simply shook Edward's hand to say goodbye and I walked over to open the door to my truck. I just wanted to get home and hoped things would quickly get back to normal once he got back to Seattle.

"Oh, Bella wait." I heard Angela say as she ran over to ask me if she could give Edward my number so he would have more than one way to reach her.

"Um, sure." I said and with that I left, and went home.

I started re-reading a book I really loved knowing that I had to put him out of my mind. But, I wasn't even interested in the words on the page, I just kept getting distracted thinking back to our kissing and his warm touch. This was getting ridiculous.

I picked up the phone to call my mom, just to check in on her and Phil and to hear her voice.

"Hey mom." I said when I heard her say hello on the other end.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, how are you doing sweetie?" and I sighed,

"I'm doing OK mom, how are things in Jacksonville?" that was where my mother and step-father moved to and why I moved to Forks to live with Charlie earlier this year in March.

"Good, you know. Busy! You sound upset, are you sure you are doing OK?" she sounded concerned, but I didn't feel like going over the sordid details and just lied again.

"Yeah, just bored. There isn't much to do here, and with it being a holiday break and all, a lot of my friends are busy with family and stuff. But, really, I'm fine."

She gave me some motherly encouragement, and told me she loved me we said goodbye. It did make me feel a little better. I guess I did like being alone most of the time, but I kind of wished Charlie was home. Even if that meant we would sit and watch SportsCenter on the couch would be better than my wallowing.

It was almost 7:30pm and I realized Charlie would be home soon. I had heard from Angela and Jessica a few times via text messages throughout the afternoon and even Eric sent me a few messages.

I was sitting on my bed, listening to music while attempting once more to re-read the book when my phone vibrated with another text message.

_Bella, it's me Edward. Are you OK? I really am sorry :(_

I smiled a little, happy to get a text from him. But, then I realized I couldn't be happy about this or even the kiss. Angela really liked him. Let's put aside the fact that he kissed me who is her best friend, if he is talking to her and saying how into her he is, should he really be out kissing anyone?! I wasn't even sure I wanted to reply, and then I decided I was going to make him wait it out.

Charlie got home right after 8pm, as usual. We had a late dinner and sat and watched "Christmas Vacation" which is our favorite Christmas movie to watch together. Then I yawned, and decided I'd go upstairs to take a hot shower and go to bed.

I looked at my phone that was lying on my desk. 2 more messages, one from Angela and one from Edward. Should I shower and then read them? No, Bella, don't be silly, just read them.

First one from Angela read:

_Bella, you will not believe what happened after you left today? ERIC YORKIE FINALLY ASKED ME OUT!_

I sat in my chair, completely stumped. What is she talking about? She has been talking to Edward for nearly a month now, like a giddy and hormonal 13 year old. Now all of the sudden she's excited about Eric Yorkie asking her out? I was so confused, I couldn't even form a reply to her right now. So I clicked next message to read the text from Edward:

_It's OK if you don't reply. I just wanted to say as amazing as you are, I really do like Angela a lot—friends?_

What is going on? Edward likes Angela, but now she's going to go out with Eric? Do I say anything to Edward? It isn't my place, but he deserves to know. Wait, Angela should know that Edward kissed me, but I didn't tell her about it, and she's my best friend. I just clicked reply to Edward.

_Yes, Edward. I'd like to be friends with you. :) _

and hit send. There was an almost immediate reply from him,

_Great, I'm glad we can be friends. Well, Merry Christmas. Sweet dreams, Bella..._

Damn him, why does he have to be nice, gorgeous, an amazing kisser, and send me sweet text messages? Then I pulled Angela's message back up and replied to Angela.

_um, yay? What about Edward?_

I didn't want to wait for her reply so I went to shower, brush my teeth and dry my hair. I then slipped into my red tank top and red and white candy cane flannel pajama pants. Then I picked up my phone and hopped into bed to see if Angela replied, which she had.

_I have been crushing on Eric since 8th grade. Edward has been fun to talk to and flirt with, but I LOVE Eric._

I groaned and covered my face with my pillow to let out a scream. I can't believe this is happening to me. I have an amazing time with Edward and I give up to just be his friend because he said he likes her, and I didn't want to be a bad friend. Now she tells me he was just fun to talk to and flirt with? I am going to sleep now, before I lose my mind.

**A/N: Hey guys. If you could please review to let me know if you are liking the story so far or have any suggestions on how to improve. Please be gentle, this is my first published story. **

**Thanks! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**EPOV**

Sitting in my room on Christmas Eve and I can't stop thinking about Angela and Bella. I don't know what I'm doing anymore; kissing Bella and touching her soft face at the party knowing how badly I really want to be with Angela. But, Bella is just so beautiful and her eyes, those deep chocolate eyes. Bella is smart, and funny, and I couldn't help it, her lips and tongue were teasing me as they licked the chocolate truffle off her fingers.

But, I have to let that go. She is Angela's best friend and if I want to pursue a relationship with Angela, then I can't let my past indiscretions get in the way of that. I plan to go back to Forks soon to see Angela soon, hell I might even surprise her for New Years' Eve considering she and I haven't kissed yet and that was a moment I was looking forward to.

**BPOV**

Charlie and I exchanged only a few gifts on Christmas morning before he had to go to work, like he said 'the police chief's work is never done.' We also had a nice breakfast and Billy and Jacob Black came over, as well as Sue Clearwater, since this was her first Christmas after her husband died.

Before they left, Jacob came over to talk to me as I sat on the couch in the living room. I guess he could tell by my furious nail biting that something was up.

"Bella, what's up, you are going to chew them down to nubs if you don't look out." and he smiled his amazingly bright smile.

"Yeah, I guess I have had a crazy weekend, boy and friend drama." and I tried to sit with my hands under my thighs to keep from chewing my entire nail off my thumb.

"Do you need to talk to someone about it?" I can't do that to Jacob. I knew he had a crush on me before and didn't want him to be upset about hearing my guy troubles.

I just wanted to hang out and not focus on Edward. I thought I'd never say this, but I wished break would end so I could get back to school. Homework, listening to Jessica go on about her Christmas in Hawaii with her parents and watching Mike talk about the zombie TV show he loves, would be a great distraction for me.

"Nah, but let's go do something sometime." I nudged Jacob as I stood up to walk him out to his dad's car.

"Sure, maybe lunch sometime and a movie?" he asked again smiling and nudged me back.

"Great, see ya. Thanks for coming by." then I watched as they all left, including Charlie, and it was me alone again.

It was around 2pm when my phone rang and it was Angela.

"Hey so what happened yesterday?" I asked, trying to fake my most 'do tell because I am really excited to hear' voice, when really I just needed to understand this insanity that was Angela, Edward, me and Eric.

"OK, I don't even know where to start. Um, let's see so you left, and Edward left a few minutes later and he hugged me and that was it. Then I ran into Eric when I was stopping off at the pharmacy to get some candy my mom wanted for my younger siblings Christmas stockings." she paused and then I just said,

"OK, go on." and she continued.

"Then he was talking about what his family does for the holidays and we were laughing and he asked if I wanted to hang out with him so we just went to various stores to shop. Then he asked me out to the New Year's Party at the Denali's house!" and she practically squealed in the receiver.

"Well, as long as you are happy, then that is great, Angela." I replied, wanting to say' what about Edward...is he not good enough for you or something, because he's great'? But, I didn't say a word about it.

"Well, we'll chat later, gotta run spend time with my parents since it's Christmas and all." Angela said with a laugh, leaving me to just stare at the receiver in disbelief.

The week went by really slow, but it was finally the day before new year's eve and I had been all talked out about Angela's date with Eric and how excited she was, and how Jessica was excited too for finally getting invited to the Denali party tomorrow night. I had been invited too, but I really didn't feel up to going to the party and seeing Eric and Angela, Mike and Jessica and me being the 5th wheel.

Charlie had also been working a lot lately, and if not at work, he was out at Sue Clearwater's a lot helping her fix things around the house since he had been her husband's best friend for many years. I am still not quite sure I believe that is the truth, I have seen how they eye each other when they think no one sees them.

I even had a few text messages from Edward. None were really significant. They were just small talk, what was I up to, him telling me how bored he was, and how he wished I lived in Seattle so we could go hang out. But, the biggest shock was the one I just got.

_I just got Amazing news!We might be moving to Forks! My dad was just offered job as Chief Medical Director Forks Memorial_

Shit was my first thought. But, then I replied.

_Cool, when will you know if it's for sure?_

Then he replied,

_My dad said they gave him until Monday to decide, and he and my mom sound like it will be a yes_

All I could type was,

_yay!_

Then I powered off my cell phone. I just want to pretend the battery died or better yet I dropped it in the toilet and won't get the money for a new one until June! Nothing I was being told or received a text message about was making things any easier for me right now.

The part of me that enjoyed his kiss and thought about more than just kissing Edward, really wished he would move to Forks. But, then reality set in that he liked Angela, even if she wasn't available right now and I couldn't watch that unfold before my eyes.

I woke up New Year's Eve morning and turned my phone back on. As soon as the signal was acquired it started saying I had 4 text messages, all from Edward. Where is the fire? Gosh.

_Hey, have you talked to Angela today? She isn't answering and she always answers when I call. Later._

Hmm, she's avoiding him. This is not good for her, or me and my lack of self control where he is concerned.

_Bella—please don't be mad. Sorry, I didn't think how that might seem._

Then the last two were more serious.

_I just talked to Angela. Who is this Eric guy? Did you know about this? Please text me or call me if you want to._

Followed by,

_Well, she apparently is going with this Eric guy to the party tomorrow. Will you please be my date? Did I say Please? ;)_

I sighed. She told him about Eric, but now he wanted to know if I knew about Eric. What do I say? Should I pretend I know nothing, or just mention that we're all in the same group of friends, that is true...it's just leaving out the 'I love ERIC' part.

All I knew was that more than anything I did want to be his date tonight to the party. I just hope I wasn't too late since he sent that message last night. I'll just have to take my chances.

_Still need a date tonight? :)_

Again, almost immediate reply.

_Yes, thank you Bella! See ya later, got a flight to catch! I'll come get you at 8pm, renting a car in Port Angeles_

I couldn't hold back my smile, then I smirked. I have to find something hot to wear, sorry Angela, but if you aren't going to take him, then I will. If he will have me.

_Can't wait. :)_

The whole day was spent in Port Angeles looking for another dress, this was getting really crazy! I NEVER wear dresses, and now I will have 2 in the past 10 days alone. Well, mom would be proud.

I found the dress I wanted, simple, sophisticated and looked really great on me, I must say. It was black and it fit snugly against my curves. Plus, it was a little bit shorter than the silver one as this one came about an inch or so above my knees. I luckily already had some black heels to wear that would make my legs look good and I would just wear my hair down and not bother to go get another professionally styled 'do.

**EPOV**

It was almost 4:30pm when I landed at the airport in Port Angeles. I was nervous about the party tonight, and seeing Angela out on a date with some other guy. That made me quite annoyed and yes, even jealous. I think she is great, I have enjoyed talking to her, for hours even, which wasn't like me. I thought for sure she was into me too, at least she talked like she was.

But, at least Bella isn't abandoning me and agreed to go out with me tonight. Sure it's just another pity date, but she's a really great girl too and I am glad she agreed we could be friends despite me trying to jump her at the Christmas party. That won't, no, can't happen again, I don't want to lose her friendship.

The hotel I chose this time was closer to Bella's house, now that I knew where it was so that I could make sure to get her home safely and then not have far to go myself like last time. After kissing her in the limo, that ride felt incredibly long.

I showered and fixed my hair that was recently cut a little shorter, got on my tux for the party and vowed that I was going to get Angela to reconsider choosing this Eric guy, over me.

**A/N: Hey guys. If you could please review to let me know if you are liking the story so far or have any suggestions on how to improve. Please be gentle, this is my first published story. **

**Thanks! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**BPOV**

I just got out of the shower when I heard the doorbell. Dammit, I was late getting dressed and that should be Edward. I ran a brush through my hair and I was really glad I chose to wear it down and straight, it looked really voluminous with the new layers in it.

I grabbed my cell phone and sent a quick text,

_Sorry, almost ready _

Then my phone vibrated as he text me his reply.

_No problem. Not going anywhere without you. :)_

I slid my dress off the hanger and stepped into it, then did the same with my shoes. I spritzed myself with a little perfume and glanced at myself in the mirror. I have to get Edward to see that I could be the girl for him...somehow.

I grabbed my coat and put it on, slid my purse over my shoulder and twirled my keyring around in my hand as I walked out the door. I smiled seeing Edward leaning against the passenger door to his rental car and he smiled right back. He was incredibly sexy tonight and I immediately noticed his hot new haircut. As I got closer to him, I ran my hand over his hair to mess it up as he laughed and tried to duck.

"Hey, don't mess with my sexy hairdo!" he said laughing the most infectious laugh as I giggled and still tried to rough it up. I chased him one full trip around the car and then finally decided to give up as running in heels was not a smart move.

"Milady" he said, motioning as he opened the car door for me to get inside.

"Thank you, sir." I replied as he shut the door for me.

When he climbed in the driver's side, he turned on the GPS and put in Irina's address from his phone. Then he put his phone in an empty cup holder. The annoying GPS voice told us to turn left in 150 feet and he started arguing with her to be silly.

The drive was not a long one, and before we even realized it, we were there at the Denali's amazing home. There were tons of cars, and they had hired a valet service to park the cars.

We pulled up to the valet station and Edward got out to let the valet attendant get in the driver's seat. Then my door opened and I saw that Edward had come around to help me out of the car.

"Oh my God, Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call my name from behind me.

I turned and smiled seeing the brightest smile ever dressed in black slacks, white button up shirt with a red vest.

"Jacob! Hey! What are you up to?" and he ran around the car and hugged me.

"Oh, the usual, ya know, making the almighty dollar, maybe two. You look great though!" he said as he flipped some of my hair to fall down my back that had swung forward onto my arms and shoulders.

I heard Edward clear his throat, and I smiled at them both, and then hugged Jacob once more.

"Gotta run, see ya later!" and waved as he ran back around to park the rental.

"Wow, you sure have an admirer." I heard Edward say as he nudged me.

"Who, Jacob?" I asked, not even sure why Edward would think that Jacob was more than a good buddy of mine, brother actually.

"The guy clearly thinks you are hot." and he chuckled as I bowed my head shyly.

"I've known him since we were in diapers! So I doubt it, we're just great friends." I smiled as I thought back to all the times Jacob and I played in the pool or freeze tag, oh and hide and go seek. I think I was still champion.

"Well, as we've proved, people can be friends and still find one another attractive. So, you may be right." Edward replied with a wink.

When we entered the party, we both spotted Jessica, Mike, Eric...and Angela. She did look really pretty, I must say. She had her hair wavy, her dress was red, showing some cleavage, and she was all legs, which I had not noticed before.

"Do you want something to drink?" Edward asked me and I nodded,

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great." and he was gone. I stood there alone for a few minutes before he finally returned.

"Sorry, needed some air." He said, and I felt bad. I could see as he watched her that he really was into her. The way his eyes lit up when she would laugh, and the discomfort visible on his face when he would see her lean closer to Eric.

"Edward, you OK?" I asked, knowing I was likely going into the dreaded friend zone by not trying to take advantage of this situation. But, that just isn't the kind of person I am. I don't like him hurting over her, anymore than I like how I feel hurting over him.

"Oh, me? Yeah, I'll be fine." But, he just kept looking down at his cup filled with punch. I don't even think he had taken one sip. Clearly, he wasn't going to be fine.

But, neither was I. I was still bothered with everything that happened with us, and I figured now was as good a time as any. I didn't want to have this conversation via texts or by phone once he left in the morning to go back home to Seattle. Especially not knowing if he was really going to move to Forks or not.

"So, um Edward, I kind of wanted to ask you something" I said as I nervously fiddled with the napkin on the table and couldn't really look him in the eye as I noticed he turned to face me.

"Sure, Bella, shoot." he said giving me his full attention for the first time since we got here.

"So, the kiss...why...how...I mean if you like Angela so much?" and I felt his hand softly run along the back of mine and I stopped fidgeting.

"I do think you are beautiful, Bella. That hasn't changed, and I guess I just wasn't thinking clearly." then he cleared his throat to continue,

"I know this will make me sound like a real idiot though if I tell you the whole truth." and he looked away like he was embarrassed.

"Edward, I don't think you're a idiot. Just tell me, I just want to know why." and I turned my hand palm up to hold his hand. I smiled feeling the warmth in his touch, I missed it in all honesty.

He sighed and ran the fingers of his free hand nervously through his hair.

"Irina has never been a big fan of me, and her friends teased me horribly growing up. That is why I haven't been up to visit with my aunt and uncle in over 3 years."

I gripped his hand tighter to urge him to continue, smiling to let him know it was OK to tell me.

"When she told me she had a date for me, I just assumed it would be some stuck up bitch friend of hers out to play a joke on me, or some pathetic loser girl and it was neither of those things, it was you, it was a happy surprise." and he finally was able to look up at me and his eyes danced.

I could still sense he had been hurt a lot by the jokes Irina and her friends would make at his expense. I knew what that felt like, I was always "boyish Bella" since I never acted like one of the girls, had no curves or shape of any kind; gave me a complex really.

"Edward, sorry they treated you that way. I've been there, believe me." and I smiled, and he gripped my hand and then stood up to ask me to dance.

"Dance with me? It's a slow song and I know that is your only dancing speed." he said with a huge crooked grin.

"Sure, why not." Then I followed him to the dance floor.

Then, everything stood still as we danced again. So close, his touch so warm. But, this time I had seen it, how he looked at Angela. I felt bad for him and angry with her for acting this way. Jessica wouldn't have surprised me doing this, but I was shocked by Angela.

I was going to back off and be his friend, I wanted to make him see for himself that he wanted to be with me. I was going to do it without having to be anything other than myself and not betraying my friendship with Angela. That wasn't the Bella I wanted to be. I was not a boyfriend stealer, even if the boyfriend was tossed aside.

**A/N: Hey guys. If you could please review to let me know if you are liking the story so far or have any suggestions on how to improve. Please be gentle, this is my first published story. **

**Thanks! ;)**

**A big thanks to those who have reviewed my story and who are following! **

**I will try to get another chapter up before I go to bed, maybe even two if the urge hits me. **

**Thanks for the tips, I will totally take all the advice and use it to better my stories!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**BPOV**

After our slow dance, I braved dancing to a more upbeat song with Edward and it wasn't too terrible, and no one got hurt. He was a pretty good dancer actually. I was pleasantly surprised.

Then we heard the announcement that it was 20 minutes til midnight. It was hard to believe, another year gone and still no more going on in my life than there was before I moved to Forks. It was hard to believe that other people's lives were moving forward, yet I stood still.

I really had to pee so I excused myself to go to the nearest bathroom before bringing in the new year. I wandered around for a while and finally found the one on the second floor and when I opened the door I saw Angela, sitting on the floor crying and I rushed to sit in front of her on the floor.

"Oh my God, Ang, what happened? Are you hurt?" I lifted her face so I could get a better look at her and I could tell it wasn't the physical kind of hurt she was feeling.

"Bella, I am such an fool!" and she leaned forward to cry into my shoulder.

"Shh, just tell me what is going on OK." I smoothed some of her tear soaked hair away from her cheeks.

"So, I came with Eric and we were having a great time and then I tried to kiss him and he pushed me away!" and she wiped her eyes with her fingertips.

"I was so hurt, and I asked him what was up and that I always thought we had this chemistry and then he finally asked me out, which should mean he likes me, right?" and I nodded, but then she dropped the bomb.

"But, Bella, he told me"...sniffle..."he is really in love with"... Riley Biers! I mean really? How did we miss that Eric was gay?" but, when I couldn't hold back my laughter at this revelation, she started to chuckle too.

"So, Eric is gay, um, so at least you know it wasn't your breath." I said trying to make her laugh and we both started dying laughing.

"OK, must pee now." I said, standing up from the floor and she nodded and I held my hands out to help her up and she pulled the door shut as she left me alone to let nature take its course.

I hurried to pee and wash my hands to get back down to Edward before it became 2013. I walked downstairs as they were saying 60 seconds to midnight so I looked around the room to find Edward and I finally saw, a huge grin on his face. But, then my world caved in all around me when I saw it. Edward was caressing Angela's face and she wrapped her hands around is back as they kissed.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

Well, Happy Fucking New Year to me.

I tried really hard not to cry, but I had no control over my eyes as the tears just flowed from them. I know I said I was going to back off and be his friend, but that was easier to do when I didn't think he stood a chance with Angie, but, this changes everything.

I went to get my coat and I ran outside, I could hear everyone inside yelling and cheering as the new year came with fresh falling snow. It was kind of beautiful under the still lit Christmas lights on the Denali home even if it was a horrible first day of a new year.

I wanted to go home, then remembered I rode with Edward. I almost called Charlie, til I remembered he was working over since some of his deputies have wives and kids to spend the holiday with so he would be late getting home. I stood there a few moments, shivering, sniffling away tears trying to figure out what to do as I knew I can't face him like this.

That is when I saw him. Jacob. Thank you God.

"Jacob! Hey, can you take me home, please?" I asked, almost begging, as he had turned to smile at me.

His face contorted with his confusion and all I could think was believe me, you're not the only one. But, I just shook my head and he silently understood that I would rather not talk about it.

"Yeah, sure, give me 2 minutes." and he ran to get his car pulled around to get me.

"Sorry, it is still pretty cold in here, the heat is up though. As high as it will go." and he laughed.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. Oh and Happy New Year." and I laid my head back on the seat.

"Yeah, you too Bella." and I just let everything melt away and closed my eyes as the radio played in the background. I don't know what to think or feel anymore tonight, but I just wanted to be numb for a little while.

"We're here, Bella. Have a good night. Call me anytime, you know I'm here for you right?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Jake!" I turned and opened the door, but then stopped.

"Thanks for being there for me. It means a lot!" Then I climbed out of the car and rushed into the house and up to my room.

I had to get out of these shoes, this silly dress and just go to bed. Once I had some comfy pajamas on, and my fluffy socks on, I went to the bathroom to wash off my makeup and brush my teeth.

I grabbed a bottled water from the kitchen and was almost up the stairs when I heard a light knocking on my door and laughed to myself. Silly Jake, you could text me or something ya know.

"Miss me so soon, Jake?" I teased and opened the door to see Edward standing there. I could tell he had been worried, and I guess I could have text him that I was home safely.

"Thank God, you're OK. I was freaking out when I couldn't find you!" then Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm great." I muttered against his shoulder. I couldn't help but inhale his scent, no doubt the last time I'd be this close to him again. I longed to commit it to memory, before finally pushing against him to be released.

"So why did you leave?" I couldn't look him in the eye and say because you should be with me, dammit and it hurts that you don't realize it.

"Well, I saw you and Angela apparently worked things out, so I wanted to let you have some privacy. Jake brought me home." I shivered as I spoke and snow was falling harder onto my hair. Edward reached up to wipe some of the flakes off my hair and asked to come in.

"Yeah, sure." I moved to the side to let him in and offered him a drink.

"Oh, no thanks. I wanted to talk to you about Angela, if that is OK, I mean I don't want to upset you or anything." I thought it was actually decent of him to consider my feelings, and some part of me wanted him this way more than not at all.

"Yes, absolutely. I mean, we're friends, right?" OK, so I choked a little saying it, but I wanted to be his friend if that was all I could have.

I led him into our den so we could sit down on the couch to talk. I twisted the cap on my water bottle to take a sip as Edward told me what happened with the two of them.

"So, she came over to talk to me and just said she was just there with Eric as friends, and that he was gay actually, so it wasn't like he was a threat to Us."

Hearing those words, I had to mentally will myself to keep my mouth from dropping open.

Angela tells him the part that doesn't make her look bad for stringing him along? She conveniently leaves out the part about going out with Eric for a shot with him, regardless what she ever said she felt for Edward? Who does that? But, I bite my tongue.

"So, you two are back on then I see." I just nodded and smiled, trying to be supportive of him.

"It does seem that way, and I told her about my dad's job offer and how that might bring me to Forks. What would you do, Bella if I just strolled in to your lunchroom one day?" I laughed, not even sure if I had any right at all to get my hopes up. Parents can turn down jobs too ya know.

"I guess I would let you sit with us at the cool kids table." and we both laughed.

"Well, I really want to sleep now. Sorry!" I said stretching my toes and arms and he smiled watching me.

"Sure thing, Bella. By the way, Happy new year." and he very simply kissed me on the crown of my head and hugged me. Great, let's keep it simple like how my dad used to kiss me on the head, awesome.

I went to climb my stairs as Edward waved and pulled the door shut, tried to get back inside upon hearing me tumble, fall down three stairs and let out an incredibly loud scream.

"Fucking...dammit...that really hurts!" and I heard Edward knocking on my door but I couldn't get to it, and it had locked when he pulled it shut.

He then ran around the house to find another way in and he saw the big tree behind my bedroom window. He climbed it, finding the window open, and ran down the hallway to the staircase to help me up.

He lifted my up into his arms bridal style and I cried into his upper chest to muffle the loudness of my screams. He laid me across my bed, then ran down the steps to find a bag of frozen peas or something to put on whatever I had injured.

"Bella, What is hurting?" he asked ad through my tears I told him my knee. That damn knee that was blown playing volleyball. That is why I tell people I don't play sports because I don't anymore. I was actually a pretty good player until I got hurt and had 3 surgeries followed by a ton of physical therapy. Now I just want to get by with walking and here I go and miss the step and fall down 3 stairs to land right on it.

"Shh." Edward consoled me, then rolled up my pant leg to put the ice pack on it, and he very gently touched around the kneecap to see if it was swelling

"Bella, I could call my dad, he could tell me what we should do." and I just nodded in agreement.

I held the bag of peas on my knee, listening to Edward tell his father about my knee due to the fall and my history of surgeries. I hear Edward repeating things for clarification, then saying that might work, and he thanks him and hangs up.

"OK we're going to keep you comfortable tonight and take you to the clinic in the morning." I smiled at his sweetness.

"Um, we?" and he smiled back,

"I have to stay here to help you get to the bathroom to pee or bring you food or something to drink. Don't argue, I don't mind." and with that he sat in the chair that faces my bed, dark and in the corner.

I gave him my throw blanket in case he got cold and one of my pillows. It was really sweet that he was helping me out like this. I could have called my dad to come home or asked Angela to spend the night. But, Edward promised me he wanted to stay and help me out.

After taking 2 over the counter ibuprofen tablets that were in my medicine cabinet, and curling up in the bed, sleep was soon to take over. I would open my eyes in he darkness every so often and saw Edward still there by my side, watching over me.

**A/N: Hey guys. If you could please review to let me know if you are liking the story so far or have any suggestions on how to improve. Please be gentle, this is my first published story. **

**Thanks! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**BPOV**

"Bella..." I think I heard my name, but it was so faint, I couldn't be sure.

"Bella" now it sounded a little louder this time, and then I heard someone say,

"Bella" and nudge my shoulder.

I tried to open my eyes and scan the room, smiling slightly seeing Edward still sleeping in the chair. Then my eyes caught the time on the clock out of the corner of my eye, 2:40, before finally seeing a very sour expression on a very angry face.

I tried to raise up to sit, but it really hurt to try with my knee as sore as it was. But, I finally managed and grimaced from the pain.

"Dad, hey." I mumbled and he stared at me a moment, no doubt trying to make sure he didn't shout. I've seen that face many times.

"Bells, who the hell is that boy over there on the chair and why is he in your room while you are home...Alone?" Realizing now, I probably should have called my dad to tell him what was going on. He was still in uniform so he must have just arrived home and no doubt wondered why there was a strange car parked in front of the house.

"It's my friend, Edward. He didn't want me to be alone after I fell." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Wait, you fell? Are you OK kiddo?" he asked patting my head. Am I 8, now dad, really?

"Yeah, I hit my bad knee falling down the steps, but Edward's going to take me to the clinic in the morning." and I looked at my dad with my sweet and innocent face, I really didn't want him to wake Edward and make him leave.

"Fine, just, no funny stuff. I'm watching you." and as he left he almost closed my bedroom door out of habit, but quickly realized his error and pushed it as wide as it would go.

Oh how I wish that Charlie had a reason to think there would be something going on in here...but, sadly nothing. No more kissing, touching, anything...just me and my buddy, Edward.

I really did try to go back to sleep, but it was really hard to when I just wanted to stare at Edward while he was sleeping. As if I didn't already think he was incredibly sexy awake, but right now, he was beyond description. Damn Irina Denali! If she hadn't asked me to be his date, Edward would be just Angela's crush. But, now he's my beautiful and amazing, incredible kissing 'friend' that I can't have.

The next thing I knew, I was blinking quickly, sun shining brightly in my bedroom window. I rubbed my eyes, and looked around and saw that Edward was gone. But, before I had time to get upset about it, I saw him standing in my door way.

"You didn't leave." I said smiling while trying to sit up.

"Of course not! How are you feeling this morning?" he asked and I felt somewhat better, but still wanted to get it checked out.

"I'm feeling OK, thanks for taking care of me." he winked at me and replied,

"Anytime." He sat beside me on the bed and slid the now dripping bag of peas off my leg. He tugged on my blanket to wipe off my knee.

"It looks better, it is a bit bruised." and I trembled as his warm fingers soon replaced the cool liquid from the bag of peas, tracing the now white scars from my surgeries. Why does it have to be so hard to stop wanting him? Surely it would go away...lessen somehow, right?

"Well, if you can still take me, I would like to go get checked out. Plus, I'm starving." I said trying to slide my leg to the side of the bed, but Edward could tell I was hurting and he stood to help me. He helped slide my leg over to dangle on the side of the bed, then he touched me so gently and slid his hands up across my sides, then ribcage and stopped at the outer curves of my breasts to help me balance when I stood up.

I wish he knew this wasn't helping, I wanted him to kiss me, touch me. His hands were so close to my aching nipples, I swallowed hard and chewed on the inside of my lower lip. _Please kiss me._ I wish it were that easy to will it to happen.

"Thanks, I think I got it now." and I inhaled slowly as he stepped back, wanting to soak in his scent as I would likely never be this close to him again.

Limping around like a peg legged pirate, unable to fully bend my leg, I grabbed my clothes, and then shooed Edward out of my room for me to change. Then once dressed, Edward helped me get to the car, and took me to the urgent care clinic near my house.

After having a few x-rays, the doctor said I just bruised my kneecap pretty bad and that I needed to keep icing it and take it easy.

"So does this mean I have to carry her around everywhere because I was supposed to go home today?" Edward asked with a silly grin on his face as he nudged my shoulder as he was helping me stand up to leave.

"Hey, watch it, Cullen! I will be just fine thank you very much!" and we laughed.

When he drove me home, I started getting a little sad. After today, things for Edward and I will undoubtedly be forever changed. He would be talking to Angela all the time, I would be the supportive friend and we'd never have these moments again to just hang out together, like this.

I gave him a hug, trying not to cry, and when a tear fell, I pretended it was pain from my knee. When did I become this girl, this emotional wreck of a, _girl_? Oh, yeah, when the most beautiful guy I've ever met kissed me and held me in his arms...

**A/N: Hey guys. If you could please review to let me know if you are liking the story so far or have any suggestions on how to improve. Please be gentle, this is my first published story. **

**Thanks! ;)**

**I will be adding another chapter in a little while. I just wanted to end this one in a good place that made sense. Sorry to tease! It should be up in a little bit though.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**BPOV**

Later in the day Saturday, Angela called and wanted to come over and hang out. I kind of wanted to talk to her anyway, find out what is going on, why she didn't tell Edward the truth. So, I said sure and she arrived 30 minutes later.

When she got to my house she brought lunch and as we were eating, I couldn't find a way to bring it up in the conversation. Before long, it was the way it always was with Angela and I. Us talking and laughing and I just enjoyed her company.

We were singing along with some rock songs on the radio when her phone vibrated and her eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her lips.

"Hey, Edward!" she said upon answering.

My stomach twisted in knots. I know I can't be mad that he calls her and I didn't get a text or anything, but I can't help it.

"Edward says he wants me to put him on speaker OK?" so I nodded sure.

"Hello there Bella, can you guys still hear me?" his voice sounded different, likely tired which is understandable after just being on a plane.

"Yes we can!" we both said almost in unison.

"So, do either of you guys know where Bear Creek Road is in Forks?" which didn't sound that familiar to me since I haven't lived in Forks long. But, Angela replied.

"Yeah, it's over near some woods, like not too many houses or anything in that area. Why?" then Edward teased us.

"Oh nothing really, just that my dad is taking the job at the hospital and he and my mother have an appointment to view a house for sale on that road this week." Angela squealed with delight and as much as I wanted to, I just said,

"That's really great!" while inside I knew what that would mean. I wouldn't have to just hear about Angela and Edward, I'd have it shoved it my face daily and I don't know if I can handle it.

"So when will you move here?" Angela was so excited, I could tell from how she twirled her hair.

"Not really sure, but very soon my dad says." He sounded really excited, while inside I felt mostly dread.

They talked for another 30 minutes and then I got a text and I had to smile inwardly. OK, so he wasn't totally ignoring me. Plus, he was being really cute.

_How's the leg? If you need me to come carry you around, I guess now I can ;)-Edward_

After trying to think it through for a while, I knew what I was going to say to Angela.

"OK, Angela, since he's moving here, do you plan to tell him the truth about Eric?" and she looked away and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Bella, I just couldn't tell him. Besides, why does it matter anyway?" I stared stunned.

"Angela it matters because you were blowing him off, granted for a guy you liked for a lot longer. But, you should have told him the truth, that up until practically midnight, you were in love with Eric Yorkie and likely still are if you would be honest with yourself!" I realized I was getting a little upset with her about it, so I took a deep breath to try to calm down.

"Of course I still love Eric, I can't just turn off 3 years of emotions just because he's no longer available for me." her eyes looked a little sad, and a tear fell down her cheek. As she sniffled, she continued to explain.

"I do like Edward, he's nice, and funny. I had just learned the guy I had been in love with would never be with me, so I couldn't lose a chance to be happy with Edward too." A small smile formed on her lips and I just sighed.

Edward is so much more than nice and funny, and he's not a back up plan. He's amazing, incredible, caring, tender, brilliant, and beautiful. He deserves so much more, I could love him so much more than she would.

"Do you like Edward, Bella?" I nearly choked on the breath I was trying to take.

"What?" I asked, nervously running my fingers through my hair.

"I mean, do you think he's OK? You will be friends with both of us right?" her eyes were pleading with me, oh Angela, you're killing me.

"Of course." and she hugged me.

"OK, gotta run, see ya at school." then she was out the door and I just laid back on my bed, covering my face again with a pillow to scream.

Edward moved to Forks in February, bringing with him a feisty younger sister, Alice. I loved her immediately, she was fun, very outgoing, and kept me occupied and took my mind off Edward and Angela.

"Bella, please come over for dinner, my mom is dying to meet you." Alice begged and I looked at Angela too and she shook her head.

"Sorry, I have a test and I need to finally study!" Angela said picking up her book again to read.

"Fine, what time again?" Then as I swallowed hard thinking about how awkward this was going to be, I looked up and saw Edward walking toward us.

He was wearing dark jeans, a dark gray button up shirt with the top 2 buttons undone and he was running his fingers through his copper hair. He licked his lips and then smiled and my breath caught in my chest.

"6" I faintly heard someone say, but then turned to look at Alice.

"Wait, what?" realizing I had not heard her.

"6 o'clock Bella."

"What's at 6, Bella? Hot date?" Edward asked as he slid into the seat beside Angela.

"Dinner at your house." I replied and he grinned at me and Alice.

After lunch, Alice followed me to my locker.

"You like my brother!" she accused poking me gently in the shoulder.

"I wouldn't be friends with him if I didn't like him." I said, trying to throw her off. I think she saw me ogling him moments ago, and nothing gets past Alice.

"No, Bella. You _like_ him, like him." She just grinned wickedly at me and walked away down the hall.

That officially concerns me. She was a force I hadn't planned for before. I knew Edward had a sister, but no idea what I was in for.

**EPOV**

Once again I try to kiss Angela before class, and she playfully pushes me away. I feel like I have to steal even kisses on the cheek. It just hasn't felt the same since I moved here. It isn't like I expect for us to be screwing each others brains out, not that I would mind. But, she barely lets me kiss her, or touch her and I don't know if I've done something wrong. I want to talk to Bella about it, but I think it would be weird for her since we had kissed and I really don't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

I decide that the best option will be to call Jasper. He has been my friend for most of my life and I know he will give me good advice.

"Bella, I'm warning you now, my mother has been dying to meet you. She'll likely ask a thousand questions." I told Bella as she sat across from me in Calculus.

"Thanks, I think I can handle it." she said smiling that barely there smile of hers.

"Well for your sake, I hope so." and when I winked at her I noticed she chewed a little on her lower lip. It was cute, no it was actually kind of hot.

The bell finally rang at the end of what felt like the longest day ever. As soon as I got to my car, I dialed Jasper.

"Hello" Jasper answered in his famous Texas drawl.

"Hey man!" and I proceed to spill my guts.

"So did you ever tell her about kissing Bella before Christmas? Maybe she knows and is testing you to get you to tell her yourself." Jasper was pretty smart and that might be true.

"I don't think Bella would have said anything though, I mean she did pretend she was meeting me for the first time the morning after." Then I started thinking of any other things that could be pissing Angela off enough to make her torture me so much by withholding affection from me.

"OK, does she know you stayed overnight with Bella when she hurt her knee?" Jasper asked, and I shook my head to myself before saying the words.

"No, I don't think so, that would make Bella look bad too if she told her recently." I just drove home so confused. I would have to get through dinner and maybe Bella will be OK with me asking her about Angela.

Everything was so much easier that first night I met Bella, natural even. We kissed several times, amazing kisses, and I didn't have to try so hard with her. Yet, here I am trying so hard every day to get Angela to open up and it's making me so frustrated.

Then at about 5:45pm I happened to notice Bella's red truck outside, well let's be honest, I could hear it from a mile away. I noticed she was standing by her truck door, not moving toward the house. I walked out the front door and when I spoke I could see it startled her.

"Bella, why are you standing out here?" She smiled and walked toward me, and I took her hand to help her up the steps. Her knee was still bothering her, and her hands felt cold when normally they felt warm, not that we often hold hands. But, when we're around stairs, I try to act like a gentleman to help her.

"Is everything OK Bella?" I asked when she immediately removed her hand from mine once she was at the top of our porch.

"Yeah, great." She smiled but, something felt different. All I could think was not her too.

"Bella! You made it, oh wow you look hot!" There was Alice, practically right on queue.

"Aw, thanks Alice." Bella toyed bashfully with her fingernails and it was really quite cute. She really had no idea how beautiful she was, no, she's amazing. Made me feel bad that she didn't have a guy who could treat her how she deserved.

**BPOV **

I am freaking out. I am here at his house, for the first time since the day he moved in. Angela and I came that day to unload boxes, but since then, I've avoided it. I am not really sure why, I just try to keep seeing him to school only as much as I can. Damn, Alice. You're very pushy!

The house smelled heavenly and I smiled a really big smile. My mother couldn't cook and Charlie could barely use the microwave. I however, loved to cook.

When I walked into the kitchen to meet Edward and Alice's mother, I was more than nervous. She was so elegant and beautiful. I could see where Alice got her looks. Then the handsome Dr. Cullen came in to kiss his wife, Esme's cheek and I stared at this beautiful family in awe.

"Bella, we're so glad to meet you finally! We were so disappointed you had already gone home the day we moved in." and Esme reached out her hand and then pulled me into a hug.

"Told ya!" I heard Edward say and I wanted to kick him.

"Edward said you were beautiful and boy he was right." I think I felt my heart leap to my throat as Dr. Cullen took my hand in his to welcome me into their dining room.

"I made your favorite, Edward told us how much you love shrimp scampi." I beamed. He always seems to surprise me with the things about me he remembers, even things said in passing.

"It smells amazing." I smiled and nervously bit my lip as Edward pulled the chair out for me to sit.

I was sitting across from Alice, who was eying me and grinning ear to ear. I just politely smiled at her and shook my head. Then Edward sat beside me and that is when Alice did something so embarrassing, I wanted to hide under the table.

"Aw, Edward, if you weren't so into Angela, you and Bella seem so perfect for one another."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, or its characters.**

**BPOV**

I managed to swallow the bite of food I was chewing without choking and requiring Dr. Cullen to give me the Heimlich. I glared at Alice, who simply smiled sweetly taking a bite of shrimp.

"So, Edward, how are things going at school?" Edward's mother Esme asked, trying to save us all from the Alice induced awkwardness.

"Um, it's good. I like my classes, and the people here in Forks, obviously." He smiled at me and he bumped my knee under the table, but then quickly realized what he had done.

"Ow." I mumbled and he smiled apologetically.

"Bony knees!" I said under my breath and I smacked him playfully on his leg.

My mind was cluttered wondering what he was thinking or feeling post Alice's embarrassing comments. I hope he doesn't think that I had her say something like that…I just wanted dinner to end so I can go home and crawl under a rock.

"So, Bella, tell us more about yourself. We hear so much about you from Alice." Dr. Cullen said smiling and then Alice chimed in yet again.

"Also from Edward." Alice just couldn't help herself, could she? Was she trying to make me insane? I started to blush a little and Edward caught me chewing my lip nervously again and our eyes met. He smiled and then said,

"Yes, Bella and I are good friends, Alice." Edward said as his eyes stared icily at his sister, trying to get her to stop embarrassing me.

"Well, Doctor and Mrs. Cullen, I moved here last March to live with my dad, Charlie. My mom travels with her second husband Phil while he tries to get into professional baseball." Then I froze, not sure what to say next,

"I guess there isn't really much else to say. I'm a pretty quiet person, I like to read, listen to music. I love animals like dogs, cats…but Charlie won't let me get a pet, too much work he says" and I picked up my fork to indicate I was going to eat, and thus should stop talking since I was now on a roll apparently. But, I noticed Esme's eyes lit up.

"Bella, I have the perfect idea!" then she stood up to vanish to the kitchen for a moment, then returned with a flyer about some Seattle Humane Society Adopt-a-friend event in Seattle next month.

"Edward, Alice and I always volunteer at this event. You should come too, you can room with Alice." Alice practically glowed, while I froze in my seat.

"Yes, please, Bella. You should definitely come." Alice's perky voice proved that she was positively up to something; I knew it to be fact.

"Sure, sounds great." I knew this was a stupid idea for me to go, but I couldn't tell Edward's mother no.

**EPOV**

I could tell that Bella was acting differently before dinner, and no doubt the antics from Alice were just making her more uncomfortable. I didn't want that for her, I wanted things to be OK between us and for her to not feel weird. Sure she still played along with our normal banter and innocent flirtation, but it just feels like underneath it all, maybe to her it isn't so innocent. Maybe I make her feel uncomfortable in my trying too hard to make her feel comfortable?

I just wish I knew what was going on under thoughtful chocolate eyes of hers. Hell, I wish I knew what was going on with Angela too. Women were just too confusing for me, why can't it just be simple and they say what they mean instead of using silence and icy stares as forms of communication that we guys are supposed to be able to tune in to.

I sighed as I was stuffed from the delicious meal and asked Bella if she wanted to go check out my room. I wanted to try to talk to her alone a little bit to see if she would talk to me about what is going on with her lately and Angela too.

She followed me down the hall way and she groaned as she saw the 2 sets of steps.

"Sorry, I know more stairs." But I reached my hand out for her again and I squeezed her hand in quiet reassurance as we walked up the stairs to my room.

When we got to the top of the stairs I noticed she didn't pull her hand away as abruptly as she had before. That calmed some of my anxiety, but we needed to talk.

When we got to my room, I offered Bella a seat in my computer chair and I saw her staring at a picture taken of Angela and me from our date on Valentine's Day displayed prominently on a shelf. I smiled thinking back to the fun we had that night, how hard I tried to be romantic and it failed miserably. I was late picking her up so we rushed to get to the restaurant and got a ticket for speeding. But, I also remembered how badly I had wanted to kiss Angela that night much deeper and longer then I had before, and possibly even have sex with her. I am a guy after all, and she looked really pretty. But, that did not happen and we just shared a few innocent pecks, but it felt good to be with her.

Bella looked around and smiled at me,

"Nice room, you are pretty neat for a guy." She said her eyes dancing and I wanted to chuckle, if she only knew the things I tossed in the closet before she got here.

"Well, you are a guest so I cleaned up. I didn't want you seeing dirty socks on the floor or something. I'm not a complete caveman." Bella simply smiled, and replied,

"Far from it."

"So, Bella, are you…OK, I mean are we….good?"I asked, suddenly feeling my palms start to sweat.

"What are you talking about, yes we're good." She said and I don't think I asked the question properly because of my anxiety about hurting her feelings.

"What I mean is, you once said we were friends, that we had moved beyond… you and I," I smiled a little as it crossed my mind, I couldn't help it.

"I know you are friends with Angela, and I am not asking you to tell me her secrets or anything, but I'm just worried that I've done something…" I looked at the floor realizing how utterly stupid and obsessed I sound, but I needed to know.

"That she isn't into me anymore." I sat on the bed staring into Bella's eyes awaiting her answer as I could see she was contemplating her reply.

**BPOV**

Fuck. Now what do I say? I don't honestly even know really. Lately I had been feeling like I didn't really know Angela at all, and then there were times I could look at her and read her mind. But, about this, my perception was clouded by how much I want to be with him. I had tried to stand back, let Angela figure this out, and let him choose who he wants to be with.

I glanced back to the photo, and I wanted to cry because that could have been me. I heard all about that night, from Angela. She was glowing and telling me how much fun she had and that she was falling more and more for him every day which broke my heart.

"Edward, I…" I stammered, having trouble to find words, he was expecting me to have all the answers, to ease his mind and I wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear just to see him smile because I didn't want him to feel unwanted or unappreciated.

"She hasn't told me anything negative, in fact I think she's really falling for you." The words came out and almost immediately I wanted to rewind, pull them back into me. But, now I had really screwed up, I just officially gave Edward away.

Before I could say anything else, he stood up and walked the short distance from the edge of his bed to where I was sitting. He grabbed my shoulders to pull me to stand in front of him and he pulled me tightly against him. I closed my eyes, burying my face in his warm embrace, if only for a few seconds to breathe in his intoxicating scent. I pulled back from him and he was smiling, and I wanted to fall apart when he let go.

"Thank you, Bella for telling me. I was getting really worried." Edward's face was so filled with relief and happiness that I couldn't speak or breathe or move.

"I should get going, see ya at school." I quickly left his room, saying bye as politely as I could manage to his parents, and to Alice.

I climbed into my truck and when it wouldn't start I slammed both fists into the steering wheel. I turned the volume on the radio up to full blast to drown out everything, hot tears stung my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. Why can't I just move on and let him go? Then Angela's words were clear in my mind, and it's true. When you love someone, you can't just turn off those emotions. But, now I had to try.

**A/N: thank you to all who have reviewed, and made this a fave story or are following. I had no clue what to expect and you guys are making me really glad I decided to post something and to stop being such a chicken!**

**Also, big thanks for my friend LETYP for helping me when I hit a bump in the road. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**EPOV**

I was beyond relieved when Bella told me that Angela is falling for me. I knew now without fear of rejection that I could finally put a label on our relationship and make what Angela and I have official.

I didn't want to wait until tomorrow, but I wasn't sure if this was a conversation you should have over the phone, or if I should do it in person. I decided definitely on in person.

The whole ride there, I practiced what I would say and imagined her reaction. My skin tingled with anticipation. When I pulled into her driveway, I sent a text.

_Can you come outside and play?-Edward_

Then a couple of minutes later she replied,

_Sure, be right down :)_

Angela looked so pretty as she walked down the sidewalk, her arms wrapped around her body in a vain attempt in this cold to keep warm. She came very close to me as I leaned my back against my driver side door. I swept a few loose strands of her soft black hair away from her face and just smiled at her.

Her dark eyes searched mine, questioning me without words. I just reached out and my hands gripped her hips and pulled her body close to mine. I stared into her eyes longingly leaning closer, and I could feel her warm breath against my lips. I could feel her tremble and she grabbed my shoulders, squeezing them in anticipation as I leaned in to press my lips softly against hers. I barely grazed them at first, before making full contact. I slid my hands slowly to her lower back and then up to the middle of her back to pull her even closer to me and I felt her gasp and slide her arms up to wrap around my neck. Then I felt her lips grazing over mine, finally kissing me back.

When we separated, she smiled sweetly at me, and licked her lips. Our foreheads were still touching and I leaned in to give her a soft, very quick kiss.

"Hi" I said squeezing her close to me, feeling myself getting hard as I felt her breasts and hips pressed firmly against me.

"Hey" she replied with a giggle. I then kissed her cheek and kissed a trail to her ears. Then I whispered,

"You've been such a tease." and I felt her grin against my cheek as I nuzzled into her neck.

"What's the visit for? I mean, not that I mind..." she said pulling up from my embrace.

"Angela, I wanted to come tell you in person how much I enjoy what we have. But, I want so much more, and want to make us official." There I said it, and I felt her almost tackle me and I would have fallen were the car not behind me.

"I would love to be official!" and she kissed me once more and I held her tight again about to start another kiss, but then I noticed the door open to her front door.

"Um, your dad...is looking at us." and she pulled away, wiping her lips and giggled saying,

"So I'm your girlfriend now, huh?" and I nodded and smiled. She just walked to the house and I waited until she was inside before I got in the car to leave. I felt happy now that it was official.

**BPOV**

I was trying desperately to study. I had been home about an hour and all 60 minutes were spent thinking about my disastrous dinner at the Cullens' earlier. I had been getting texts from Alice, but I didn't want to read them.

Then my phone was vibrating with an incoming call from Angela, so I answered since she normally texts me, so maybe something was wrong.

"Hello" and I heard giddy laughter on the other end of the line.

"Bella, I am so happy. Edward just asked me to be his girlfriend!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This is your fault, Bella.

"Wow." was all I could say, and I just sat there silently.

I can't do this, I can't sit by and let this happen. Angela has been a good friend, and I don't want to hurt her on purpose, but I have to allow my self preservation to kick in.

"Hey, my Mom is calling me, so can we talk tomorrow?" I asked, biting my lip as I lied.

"Yeah, sure. Night!" she said with a giggle and I felt bad for what I was going to have to do.

I clicked on my contact list on my cell and chose Edward's name wrote him a text.

_Charlie's at work til 1. Can you come over? :) -Bella_

I didn't have to wait long and he replied,

_It's late, are you sure? Are you OK?—Edward_

I looked at the clock. It was nearly 10:15pm, but Charlie wouldn't be home until 1 or even after. Hopefully that would be enough time.

_It isn't too late, I really want to talk to you, please—Bella_

I think that did the trick because he quickly replied,

_OK on my way :)_

**EPOV**

I was lying in bed in my boxers watching TV when I got the text from Bella. Aside from the night I stayed when she hurt her knee, I have not ever dared go to the Chief's house after 9. I am quite attached to my limbs, and my dick quite frankly. But, I just felt like she needed me for something. I wasn't sure what, but I owe her that much.

I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and knocked on Alice's door.

"What, Edward?" she said when she opened it up.

"Cover for me, going out." and she followed me down the hall.

"Are you going to Angela's?" and I shook my head.

"Bella's." and oddly she just said

"Oh, OK." and went back to her room. Maybe because Bella is her new BFF or whatever.

I drove the short trip to Bella's, wondering what was going on with her. In the few months I've known her, this was unlike her. Maybe she is nervous about going on the trip next month, which actually is only about 10 days away. I hope she is OK, but I guess I won't know until I see her. I parked my car and went to the door. I rang the doorbell twice before the door finally opened.

When I saw Bella's face appear behind the door, I noticed very quickly how incredibly fucking sexy she looked right now. She had her hair to the side resting on her shoulder, I could tell she had been running her fingers through it because it looked untamed. My eyes couldn't help themselves from traveling further south to take notice of her pale blue tank top. Shit... he had no bra on, I could see her nipples were starting to push against the fabric as the cool wind from outside blew against them. Then lower still and she had on very short white shorts and I stared at her thighs, then her knee with the 3 scars, and even her sexy feet.

I tried to look up and pretend I hadn't been mentally undressing her, but I am a guy. She can't blame me entirely, seeing her like this, for feeling myself getting a little hard watching her bite her lower lip as she said,

"Hey" and I licked my lips and swallowed to recover some of the moisture that had vanished from my mouth.

"Hey yourself." and she motioned for me to come in.

I know Bella didn't really need me as much anymore to hold her and to help her walk up the stairs, but that didn't stop me from offering her my hand. She took it and it was much warmer to me than earlier tonight. We got to her room and Bella went to sit on the bed, her back against her headboard, and I slid my coat off and sat on the chair in the corner of her room.

"Are you OK? You have me worried?" I asked, and she looked down, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap.

"I wanted to talk to you, but now that you're here I don't know where to start." she kept fidgeting and I got up and moved to the bed to sit beside her.

I lifted her chin with my fingers, and her skin felt so soft, smooth and warm. Then with my other hand, I placed it over her hands

"Just tell me, whatever it is, it's OK." I felt a pain in my heart when I saw her start crying, with no warning, no words.

I gently wiped a few tears away with my thumb and then I felt her fingers on my wrist, then they were sliding up my arm and I was getting hard. Her soft, warm fingertips traveled up to my shoulder and she was leaning closer to me, or maybe I was leaning closer to her. Bella's fingers on my neck, my face so close to hers. Her dark chocolate eyes were pleading with mine, yearning and I had to catch my breath.

"Edward, I..." and I was waiting for her words to come, but I heard nothing, only felt to sweet soft lips pressing against mine. My eyes closed and reached out for her, my hands on her face, then weaving them into her soft hair. I was kissing her back, so slowly, drinking in the sweet nectar of her lips, then her kiss became more urgent and I felt her tongue blazing a moist and fiery trail along my lower lip and I couldn't resist her.

My mouth opened to let her in and I groaned as she gasped when our tongues touched, igniting a fire inside of me I didn't know was smoldering. Now I was burning for Bella. Her hands wound in my hair at my neck and I slid closer to her, My God, this felt so good. I couldn't get close enough to her and as if she read my mind, she slid up onto my lap. Oh Fuck. I could feel how warm she was through her shorts, I could just imagine how wet she would be and my cock was pressing against her.

She was fully aware of how much I wanted her now and she was grinding against me. Bella removed her hands from my neck to grab my wrists, pushing my hands down to where she wanted me to touch her. As she led my trembling hands to her breasts, I thrust my hips back against her, as my cock was aching for release. Her nipples were so hard in my palms and I gently caressed her breasts.

Bella pulled back from my kiss and bent her head down to kiss along my neck as I buried my face in her hair, breathing her in. God, if she didn't stop grinding this way I was going to cum.

Her breath was warm on my ear, I could hear her moans and it was turning me on even more.

"God, Bella" I whispered into her hair and then I froze when I heard Bella whisper in my ear,

"I want you, Edward." her breathy confession against my ear was bringing me closer to the edge.

But, then we heard the sound of a car door outside.

"Oh Shit." I heard Bella mutter and I was confused, as I thought she said her dad wouldn't be home until 1.

I didn't want to stop touching her, it felt so right, just like it had the first time I kissed her. But, I had to get up and figure out how to make it out of here alive, and then Bella sighed with relief from the window overlooking the street.

"Dammit, that scared me. It was just my neighbor." but, she looked panicked now, the lustful look was gone.

"What...what's wrong, Bella?" I asked, standing by her, wanting to touch her, but not sure if she wanted me to.

"Angela...I know she's your girlfriend now, and the thought of that kills me." I ran my hands through my hair, shit. Angela. How had I so easily forgotten, well not forgotten but just not given it a second thought? Was I really this asshole that can't do the right thing?

"Bella...I...I'm sorry, I don't know what to say." and I took her hand in mine and was glad she didn't pull hers away.

"Edward, I asked you before why you kissed me...remember?" and I nodded my reply.

"I think I should have asked you, why after that night, you still wanted her?" Then Bella pulled away from me and went back to sit on her bed facing away from me.

I had no words to say that would answer her questions the way she wanted, and maybe because I hadn't even figured that out myself.

"Honestly, Bella, I...don't know the answer." I heard her sniffle and I desperately wanted to console her, but she said,

"I need to be by myself, can you let yourself out?" Her words cut me to the core. I wanted to stay and work through this. I don't know why, but her hurting over anything affected me far more than anything else. But, she wanted me to go and I would do what she asked .

"Sure, Bella. Please don't be angry with me, we'll talk later OK." and I hurried down the stairs to curse myself once I got inside my car for being so damn unable to stop the need to touch her. I had honestly tried to not want her, but it became obvious that I had no idea why I so desperately tried to suppress what I felt for Bella.

A/N: Glad you guys reviewing and marking as a fave story or added an alert. It means a lot to me!

Enjoy, more chapters to collo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**EPOV**

Well it is official, I _am_ the world's biggest asshole! Why do I keep doing this to Angela? Plus, I am clearly hurting Bella, when I was trying so damn hard not to. There is no good reason for why I have made out with Bella behind Angela's back, I know that. But, now that Bella and I have both lied to her, it's a no win situation.

The last thing I want to do is come between them. Why did I have to panic that night when I learned Bella knew Angela? I could have handled it so differently then.

I pulled up in the driveway and Alice was on the front steps. Holding her cell phone in her hand and she looked utterly pissed. I walked toward her, and then stopped right in front of her. I really didn't want to hear what she had to say, but honestly I deserve it. I don't deserve Bella or Angela if I want to be completely honest with myself.

"Go ahead, Alice. I know you talked to Bella." and I just waited for her to explode.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what the hell is going on in your silly boy brain?!" and she looked exasperated.

"Honestly, Alice, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't think I ever did." I sat on the steps and she sighed.

"OK, what is going on, tell me your side. You are still my brother and I love you, I just really hate that you've made my new friend cry." I felt a pang of guilt, Bella's crying...I can't deal with that right now. I have to start from the beginning.

"I met Angela back in Seattle, and she seemed so nice, sweet, innocent I guess. I really liked that about her since most of the girls in school were always coming on to me and they were major sluts." that comment made Alice smack me.

"Of course I'm not talking about you, Alice!" and she grinned.

"I know, I just felt like smacking you." I rubbed my arm as it really did kind of sting.

"Angela and I would talk for hours each night, totally unlike me as you know. I am a text or not much talking kind of guy." I swallowed hard, and proceeded to talk about the party at Irina's.

"You know how growing up, Irina always teased me for being nerdy, immature, and after I agreed to go to her holiday party she called me. She said she had a date for me." I shook my head and smirked to myself, remembering how in shock I was when I first saw Bella fall into the limo, how utterly unexpected she was.

"I thought she had chosen the lowest friend on her totem pole as some hazing ritual or something to join her cool 'clique', and that the girl was going to be some wicked bitch. My mind also contemplated her finding some poor hideous girl to play some joke on me." Alice patted my hand, she couldn't go to the party because she was on a date that night with her boyfriend Jasper.

"I'm sorry she was always so mean to you, Edward. Tanya and Kate weren't innocent either as I recall." Alice reminded me and she was right. I thought they were all involved somehow.

"I met Bella that night for the first time, she was my date." I had never told Alice any of this, but I'm sure Bella did tonight.

"Alice, I was not prepared for someone like Bella. She was clumsy but beautiful, funny and smart, and I was having a great time with her. Then we kissed and it was...perfect." Hmm, yeah it was perfect, I could still see her in that silver dress, her long hair swept to the side. I could still remember the exact part of the song that was playing when she agreed to dance with me. Why had I put that out of my mind?

"It was getting late and so I asked for her phone to put my number in it, and to have hers. I was in such shock when I saw a picture of her and Angela as the phone's wallpaper." I put my head in my hands and just shook my head.

"I really fucked up, I panicked. I couldn't think and make a decision so I just...I just ran." and Alice shook her head.

"Boys, honestly." and I glared at her.

"OK, Edward. Who do you want to be with? I mean like, really want, tossing their feelings aside..." but, when she said that all could think Is how much it was going to hurt them both.

"Alice, I...I can't I honestly don't know." so she frowned.

"Edward, what do you like about Angela, you don't have to share it all or anything, but just think about the answer." and I could immediately catalog everything neatly and in order in my mind of her humor, intelligence, sincerity, her sweetness and innocence.

"Now, Bella." I felt my lips spread into a smile just hearing her name. She was silly, very clumsy, she was just different, insecure in all her amazing beauty, yet strong in her convictions an smart, really smart. She really gets me, I never lie to her.

Wait, Edward. You've been telling her the biggest lie of all.

"Alice, thank you. I know what I have to do." and I kissed her on the top of her head and laughed when she groaned in her fake disgust.

"You love it and you know it!" I yelled to her as I ran in the house and up the steps to my room.

I am a chickenshit, plain and simple. There is no rational excuse for what I had done with Angela and Bella, but it's been the same stupid decisions I have made since junior high.

Up until 7th grade, I went to different school than my popular and admittedly pretty Denali cousins. But, once 7th grade began, I quickly learned true torment until they finally moved to Forks to start 9th grade. They would get other kids to join in on teasing me, the big geek. I was smart and skinny, so what right? But, I played it safe. I never felt worthy of anything amazing, good yes, but over the top wonderful...never.

That is what I was doing. Angela is great, really great. I really do like her, but Bella is the one who makes me smile just hearing someone else say her name, the one I would often lie in the bed and think about funny or smartass things she had said, or how she smells, how she wore her hair. I have been a complete idiot.

I love Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

I feel like the biggest idiot. I paced in my room looking like a crazy person to anyone who wasn't privy to the conversation I was having in my own head. I know why I did it, I think of kissing Edward every time I see him and every time I think of him. But, what the hell was I thinking? I will surely drive him away even further to Angela now.

I told him a thousand times that yes, I got it, he wanted to just be friends. But, that was such a lie. I knew from the moment I saw him, and especially after we kissed, I was head over heels.

Shit, I can't even look at myself and I really won't be able to look at him. I heard my phone vibrate on my nightstand, oh I hope it's Alice, then I smiled when I saw it was.

_He's here, but I have no idea what is going on though in his head, but he seems to. He's mad at himself, not you though :)-A.C._

_Thanks a bunch Alice! :) Night._

I climbed into my bed, pulling the covers up over me, but I couldn't sleep. I ran my finger over my lips again and again, remembering the feel of his soft lips molding to mine, how his tongue danced with mine. I could still feel the heat of his body pressed against mine, how deliciously hard he was, how badly I wanted to see his naked flesh, to touch his hard cock and to feel him thrust it inside me. I imagined how he would have touched me as we made love, and how he touched me. I would have given myself completely to him if we hadn't been interrupted, and I felt a dull ache and liquid pooling between my legs. That s how much I knew I wanted to be with him because he was the first boy I had ever considered making love to for my first time and had these kinds of thoughts about all the time.

When I woke up this morning I felt anxiety welling up in the pit of my stomach. I have no idea what to even say if I see him, how could I sit near him in calculus and biology. I felt sick, but I know I have to go to school. I refuse to be a big coward.

When I pulled up at school, Alice found me immediately and laced her arm with mine.

"Morning my sweet, Bella!" she said leaning her head on my shoulder and I smiled.

"Morning. Here we go..." and Alice stopped to look a me.

"Bella, no matter what, you did something really brave. Do you know how many people wish they had the courage to admit their feelings to the person they love?" and I felt her shake my shoulders when I looked down to my feet.

"Don't, Bella. Don't sell yourself short, OK. Either way, if Edward doesn't choose you then he didn't deserve you anyway, right?" I smiled, but that is always easier said than done.

"At least you didn't have to go through what Angela did...finding out the guy you have been in love with since junior high will never be attainable since he's into guys." and just then I looked up as a smile that was on Edward's face faded. He was right behind Alice as she spoke.

"What?" he asked, tapping Alice on the shoulder and she froze.

"Shit, um. Nothing." she said and we both vanished into the girls bathroom across the hall.

"Alice! Bella! Oh shit girls, come on!" he begged, but Alice was just covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh crap, Bella! I had no idea he was there." and I just laughed.

"It's kind of funny how it just keeps getting worse and worse." I said and I just leaned against the sink.

Edward must be a little pissed at us, or me, or something because he hasn't really talked to me or Alice in a few days. Tomorrow is the big day, we will be going to Seattle for the weekend, and I keep trying to back out. But, how would I tell their mother no? Esme doesn't need to know about all this personal drama. That would be more embarrassing than throwing myself at Edward. I haven't really talked to Angela either much. She seems to be in her own world with Edward as I see them talking each day, but I have noticed they don't seem as flirty lately, which admittedly has made this a little less miserable for me. They must be doing it all in private, ugh I don't even want to think about that.

"Yes, Dad. I'll call you when I get there, and I'll call you a few times a day so you know I'm alright." I said as I headed to Alice's car. Our flight was early in the morning, so I'm spending tonight at Alice's house...and Edward's. Awkward.

On the road in the car, Alice and I barely spoke. I just wanted to close my eyes and not over think this weekend and how weird it was going to be around Edward.

When we pulled in the driveway, I cringed when I saw Edward and Angela standing outside. I guess she was here to tell him bye as she was also asked if she wanted to go once they became official, but her dad was not about to let her go anywhere with Edward regardless if Esme was there or not.

I got out of the car and waved at Angela and she smiled, and Edward just stared at me and I couldn't make out what his expression meant. It was so neutral, and I was killing me.

"I think I will take the bags inside." Alice said and vanished. Great, I'll remember that Alice.

"Bella, glad you're here so you can hear this too." Edward spoke after several very silent and awkward moments.

"Um, OK." I swallowed hard. Shit, shit, shit. I really can't stand here and watch him choose Angela. I breathed really slowly and just kept softly rubbing my lips together, my fingers fidgeting normally and I noticed Edward was watching me as I did so.

"Angela and I have decided to just be friends, we've done a lot of talking the past few days and I deeply regret anything I did to hurt her." I was fucking perplexed and confused as hell.

"Bella, Edward told me about Irina's party..." and she looked down.

"That's why I haven't really been talking to you, it really hurt to know that when you had a chance to tell me, you didn't and then you kept it a secret from me." I almost spoke, but Angela stopped me.

"Bella, if you had just told me the truth...I recall you telling me you met great guy, and then you learned he was seeing someone else. You could have told me it was Edward and I would have totally supported you. I was in love with Eric then, after all." I felt like I was in some Twilight zone or something, this was all too weird.

"So...I mean what is this about?" Angela patted my arm and Edward's as she headed to her car.

"I think you got it from here." She sniffled a little and walked away.

"Angela wait!" I called, but she just walked faster to her car. I turned to Edward, completely fucking shocked by this. 8 days go by, he doesn't speak to me, text me, even look a me, hell I figured he wouldn't even piss on me if I had been on fire.

"Bella, I'm sorry for all I have put you through. I don't deserve you either." Wait, what is he saying...but he shook his head to convey for me to let him finish. Damn, he knows me too well.

"I've really fucked up. Hurt you, hurt Angela and I wish I had made smarter choices in this whole mess. So, I just want you to know that maybe someday, I'll be the guy that is worthy of you, Bella Swan." Edward hung his head and walked inside and I just stood there. Confused, somewhat relieved since he wasn't with Angela, and he was saying that someday he wanted me. But, wait, why someday, what is wrong with now?

I couldn't think of anything to say right now, I just walked inside to Alice's room and flopped down on her bed, holding her fluffy pink teddy bear, playing with the bow in my fingers.

This was the weirdest day of my life, thus far. I was certain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**A/N: I had put up 2 chapters yesterday, 10 and 11. Then 12 and 13 today. I hadn't noticed any reviews so I really hope you guys liked the chapters, it made me a bit nervous. But, I hope it's on track now for you guys!**

**BPOV**

I couldn't even process what had happened earlier, I barely even spoke. I didn't see this one coming, at all. Neither did Alice when I spoke to her about it.

"Bella, I honestly don't know what to say. I thought he would at least choose one of you, but in fairness, he is being really thoughtful of your feelings."

"But, what does that even mean...one day I'll be worthy of you. Hello, Edward, news flash, but you are worthy now and have been since I met you." Alice just shook her head.

"Edward's always had self-doubt about himself. He never thought he was good enough at anything no matter how much our parents and his teachers tried to show him otherwise." She just shook her head and then reached over to her side of the bed to turn off the light.

"Well, night Bella. This weekend should be...different to say the least." and with that Alice and I fell asleep.

Morning came too soon and Esme had made pancakes. They were the most amazing pancakes ever, and I was so full I thought I would pop. I almost made a joking remark to Edward, but the air between us just felt strained, too tense and we were never like this. I didn't like it.

We got in the car and I rode up front, Alice let me call shotgun, and Edward barely spoke unless spoken too. He would just say he was tired if Esme tried to press further. I had never seen him like this, not as if I had known him for years on end. But, he never appeared to me as the brooding, silent type. He was still sexy as hell, but I loved all of Edward, and I missed his smile and his inappropriate jokes, and constant teasing. I just missed him and my heart ached every silent second that passed between us.

The flight was not too bad, I just slipped on my ear buds and listened to music on my iPod. There was an entire play list about Edward...I listened and found myself crying before too long. I glanced in his direction and he just gave me a sad frown. I couldn't take it anymore and I turned away.

We got to the hotel and I put my bags on the bed and Alice and I wanted to go swim in the indoor pool. Esme said she had some work to do on her laptop and would order room service.

"You kids go ahead, have a good time. Just call me when you get back."

"Edward, do you want to join us, please?" Alice asked him as he was walking down the hall with the bucket to get some ice. Alice and I were in the hallway in our bathing suits covered by a wrap.

"Um, sure. Be down in a few moments." I felt a little uplifted, he was going to actually spend time with us, in the same place that I was.

**EPOV**

This week has been a really horrible one, actually that's an understatement. It has been sheer hell. Telling Angela about that night, meeting Bella, kissing her, was not easy. She took it really well, which surprised me and she confessed about loving Eric. I never saw that coming.

Angela said she had loved Eric since they were younger and she never for one moment got any sense that he was gay. I couldn't be that mad really, I had done far worse to her. She cried, of course. But, I guess we both understood that our relationship was not going to survive this, and admittedly we didn't really want it to. But, I felt like shit for hurting her, honestly. I never meant to do any of the things I have done.

I think about Bella and wonder if she will ever forgive me. She's right, I should have chosen her after that night. Should have put everything I have into making her happy, being deserving of her warmth, her smiles and her kisses. I have learned so much these past few days as I tried to look inside myself and I realized that I have to walk away and let Bella go find happiness with someone else that can be everything and more for her. I care that much that I just want her to be happy, I always have wanted that for her.

I agreed to swim, not sure why. But, I guess I can't avoid her forever, she is my sister's best friend after all. But, that didn't mean it would be easy.

I arrived at the pool and gasped as I saw her. Shit, it's already going to be extremely difficult if I have to see Bella in a tiny navy blue bikini top with some tiny short style bottoms on. Her body was amazing, every curve, every imperfection, even her tiny scars. I remember those, I remember that night.

How is this helping, huh? I asked myself as I began taking a trip down memory lane. That was not going to help me get through this weekend, or the days, weeks, hell years even that might follow.

Alice was laughing as Bella was jumping off the side of the pool and making the cutest, silly faces. I made eye contact with her and my heart clenched in my chest. Her eyes looked through me, I could see such pain in those dark, thoughtful eyes.

"Hey big brother!" Alice said and as I sat my towel down, she ran over to me to shake like a stray puppy all over me.

"Ugh, stop, Alice!" I groaned and then laughed as I pushed her in the pool but she managed to take me down with her, sneaky girl!

We managed to have fun, the three of us, and it didn't feel too awkward as I splashed Alice and it accidentally hit Bella. She started chasing after me,

"You are going down, Cullen!" she shouted and I laughed, catching her tiny fists in my hands as she tried to push me under the water. She then let go, but splashed me right in the face, really good.

"Oh, hell no, Bella. You better run!" I shouted after her playfully and she got up to run around the pool and since there was no lifeguard, Alice pretended to blow the whistle.

"Hey kids, stop running by the pool!" and Bella laughed. I tried to catch her, but she was pretty fast and we were stuck in a rundown. She was on one side of the lounge chair, me on the other. We would bounce on our knees trying to keep the other guessing which direction we were going to go, and she would fake and I would fall for it almost every time. Dammit, she was good at this.

But, then she couldn't outrun me much longer as I chased her to the diving board and she was too scared to go onto it and when she turned around she ran right into me, and I grabbed her around her back and made us both fall in the water.

She was playfully slapping at my arm with one hand as she wiped water out of her eyes and would lean her head to the side to get water out of her ears. Our eyes locked for a fraction of time that caused a current to surge through my veins. Why does she have to be so fucking beautiful? Doesn't she get it that she deserves someone a hell of a lot better than me?

"Alice, come help me dunk him!" Bella shouted as her lips curled up in a smile.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted and I ran to the outdoor pool and dared them to come get me. It was fucking freezing, but so worth it to see if they would be brave enough to do it.

Alice grimaced as she felt the cold air coming in the door and she ran back in and dove right back in the warm water of the indoor pool. Bella however watched me, a cocky grin on her face and I loved it. She reared back like a track star and ran out the door, but then yelled,

"Oh holy shit, Edward, it's so cold!" Then I felt like utter shit yet again as I watched her slip and fall on the wet cement right onto that perfect ass of hers.

I ran to her side, and I was relieved to see she was laughing and not in pain.

"Damn, that hurt! Me and my stupid feet!" she grumbled, and then raised up to reach her butt with her hand to rub it through her shorts. It was an amazing sight. I reached out my hands to help her up.

"Thanks." she said softly and then steadied herself and for a moment the coldness didn't matter as we just looked at each other.

"Inside?" I asked, pointing toward the door and she replied a big,

"Hell yes!" Alice was laughing at Bella when we got inside.

"Bella, you need accident insurance for your legs and behind!" and Bella shot Alice a "eat shit and die" look. It was quite adorable.

"I'm going to go up, I'm really getting hungry." I said hoping they might take the hint to come eat dinner with me, I mean today had gone pretty well I thought.

"Ooh, yeah, that sounds great. I could totally eat right now." Bella replied first and Alice just shrugged.

"Sure, let's go...Shiro's?" Alice asked and I grinned.

"Bella, do you like sushi?" and she nodded.

"OK, awesome, Shiro's it is." The three of us headed to the elevators and split up to our rooms to change into clothes to go eat.

I towel dried my hair, pulled on some jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a dark green button down shirt over it, but left it open. The girls soon appeared in the hallway, their hair pulled up in cute messy buns and Bella looked beautiful as always, I noticed we were matching as she had on a hunter green long sleeve simple v-neck shirt. I noticed how she was pulling the sleeves down to hold in the palms of her hands, it was always a cute quirk of hers. She had on jeans, and I noted they were my favorite pair from how they hugged her ass so perfectly. It made me close my eyes to stop myself from staring.

Dinner was a lot of fun with more lighthearted joking between all of us. It felt much more like normal than it had in a while and it felt good to just be with her, to be able to make her laugh, see her smile, smell her hair.

Then in the cab ride back, Alice fell asleep on Bella's shoulder. It was very quiet and felt tense again. I didn't want it to be that way so I tried to think of things to say. But, then before I thought of anything, I breathed in the scent of her hair mingled with chlorine from the pool, and felt her head lying on my shoulder. I gently brushed some stray strands of her soft hair behind her ear so I could watch her face. The cab stopped what seemed to be too quickly in front of the hotel and I cursed that it wasn't much longer trip.

I nudged Alice to wake her and she groaned and got out of the cab. I tried to wake Bella by saying her name, but she just sighed and inched closer. I apologized to the driver, but he still had the meter running so he wasn't upset at all. I softly ran my knuckles over her jawbone, repeating her name again and she finally stirred, her eyes blinking slowly before fully opening.

"Sorry, really tired!" I took her hand to help her out of the cab and she smiled at the contact.

We all said goodnight to one another and went to our rooms. I knew I wasn't going to sleep tonight. I would be thinking of Bella, always Bella.

I think I might have dozed off and I blinked a few times, before feeling a sensation, a soft warmth nuzzled beside me. In the dark I glanced down and saw Bella laying with her head on my chest, her palm pressed flat against my ribcage. I felt the steady rise and fall of her shoulders with each breath and I ached with want for her. I wound a few fingers in her soft hair that spilled down her back. It was now dry from the air and was wavy due to having been up in the bun all evening. I felt her breath on my neck, and I sighed contentedly as I just held her near to me, praying it would never have to end.

**A/N: I had put up 2 chapters yesterday, 10 and 11. Then 12 and 13 today. I hadn't noticed any reviews so I really hope you guys liked the chapters, it made me a bit nervous. But, I hope it's on track now for you guys!**

**Be kind, first story so I'm learning how to get this to flow correctly. Thanks for your patience!**

**~Twinmommie~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the encouragement! It really means a lot to me!**

**BPOV**

It was after midnight, and I couldn't sleep. I needed to talk to Edward because we hadn't really spoken about the serious stuff and have to talk about it, otherwise all I do is think about it. I was a little annoyed with him for doubting himself, for thinking that I deserve better. I am also annoyed that he used that as some reason to push me away and hold us back from what we could have been out of fear. I thought it was quite clear how much I wanted him. Why did he doubt that, wasn't that enough?

I got up out of bed and felt pain in my ass, and my knee. The aftermath of all the running today at the pool and my fall on my derriere, but it was worth it. I walked to the bathroom to comb through my hair that was still a little wet from having been up in a bun most of the evening. I put on my maroon Forks High School hooded sweatshirt and slid into my shoes. Before I turned off the lights, I made sure to grab one of the two keycards for the room that was on the nightstand. Alice was sleeping so peacefully so I knew she wouldn't notice I was gone.

I needed to think before just barging over into his room and telling him he's a moron. I think insulting him would cause the opposite reaction that what I was hoping for. I roamed the hotel after hours and it was really quiet and kind of eerie. There was a 24 hour snack/gift shop in the lobby, so I figured I'd go down and just flip through magazines or something to collect my thoughts.

I flipped hurriedly through some magazines, grabbed a bag of pretzels and a diet coke and sat in the lobby just thinking. My mind was moving at warp speed and I honestly don't think its going to rest until I get all of this out. I just needed to go up to his room tell him exactly how I feel and hold nothing back.

I made it back upstairs and paced a few times outside Edward's door. I kept telling myself, I've already lost him because he made his choice of "neither of us" because he's being a coward, so I have nothing to lose. I knocked on his door and waited.

Waited...

Waited...and then realized he was asleep and I should just go to bed. But, I went to put my key in the keypad and the red light beeped. Wait, what? Why is this card not swiping, and I cursed the stupid piece of tiny credit card sized plastic. I tried 2, 3 times more.

I walked by Edward's door on the way back to the elevators and leaned against the wall, slightly annoyed at how this isn't going as imagined in my mind moments ago. I know when we checked in they gave us two cards for each room. 2 for Alice and I, 2 for Edward's single bed room, and 2 for Esme's single bed room. As I kept going over it in my mind I realized...shit...Alice kept the extra key to Edward's room and Esme's room in case they were to get locked out. Just for kicks, I tried the keycard in Esme's door, a loud beep with red light. Nope, not the right keycard for her room.

I then slid the card very slowly in the control pad on Edward's door and heard 2 soft beeps and the light turned green on the flashing display. Well damn that is convenient. I needed to see him tonight and now was going to get my chance. I needed so badly to be close to him, smell the scent of his skin, and his warm and soft skin. Besides, my ass is starting to feel really sore, and my knee needed a break. I just wanted to lie down at this point in time, and do talking tomorrow.

I tiptoed in his room and saw that clothes from earlier were lying over the back of the chair that sat beside the window. I licked my lips at the thought of him being shirtless under the covers. I grinned knowing this will allow me a chance to closer examine his amazingly sexy body that I didn't get to while we were all swimming today.

I walked closer to the bed and could see that Edward was lying flat on his back, the sheets from the bed resting just below his belly button. I had full unhindered view of his amazing body, so beautiful, so...perfect. He looked so sexy with one arm above his head and the other draped across his waist, his fingers holding onto the cloth of the sheet. I stood quietly and still as I watched him tossing and turning in his sleep, fearful he would wake up and catch me here and be mad at me. His face was so beautiful, but it seemed to be filled with so much torment as he slept. I pulled off my shoes and sweatshirt, leaving me in a dark gray tank top and some white shorts. Then taking a deep breath I climbed in between the sheets.

For a long while I just lay at the edge of the bed, just listening to the sounds of him breathing. My heart was pounding so loud in my chest as I could breathe him in, I smiled as I smelled the familiar smell of him. Why does this boy have such an effect on me? I can be so crazy mad at him, but then he can flash that sexy crooked smile, or run his fingers through his hair when he's nervous or embarrassed and I just want to climb onto him and kiss him into oblivion.

After a long while, I finally slid closer, only mere centimeters from skin to skin contact. I was now close enough to feel the electric current that surges through me when I'm in his proximity. I bit my bottom lip nervously as I reached my hand out to run my fingertips ever so lightly through the soft patch of hair just below his belly button leading a happy trail below the elastic band in his boxer briefs. As I kept lightly circling, I heard a soft sigh escape his lips. Raising up on my elbow to watch his face as he slept while I softly ran my fingertips up over his abdomen, toying with the smattering of hair on his chest, then lightly circling his nipples. I could feel myself getting wet touching him, imagining if only he were awake and touching me back. I had to stop this before I woke him, so I slid closer to him, kissing his cheek as I laid my head on his chest hearing his heart beating below my cheek. I then closed my eyes in his arms, and there was no place I would rather be.

**EPOV**

My eyelashes fluttered as I slowly woke up, trying to move my arms and legs to stretch then realizing there was something holding them down. Then I sighed, remembering how I had woken up in the dark and found Bella beside me, and I smiled. She is still here. Only this time she and I are tangled up in each other and it feels so good. Our legs are intertwined and her skin is so warm, smooth, and soft. Her head buried in the crook of my neck, with her hair down her back where my hand has buried itself in her hair, and the other has somehow slid up underneath her tank top to rub the soft, warm skin of her back.

I allow myself to enjoy it for only a couple of minutes longer before I have to wriggle free to go to the bathroom. When I return to the bedroom, instead of doing what I really longed to do which was climb back in the bed and wake her, strip her naked and touch her everywhere with my fingertips, hands, taste her with my lips and tongue. But, instead I just sit beside her, and lean over her to softly kiss her forehead and leave her to finish sleeping. Then I pulled on my t-shirt to go downstairs and grab some breakfast.

When I get to the dining area, I see a very pissed off girl blocking me from getting a cup of coffee.

"Edward, what did you do with Bella last night?" her tone very accusatory.

"Nothing, Alice. Somehow she wound up in my bed with me, but nothing happened, I swear to God. I might be a royal fuck up, but I wouldn't dare do that to a girl!" she just scowled at me.

"Then where is she?" and I shrugged,

"No idea, she was sleeping when I left the room." and Alice smacked my arm.

"Edward, we have to be at the park to help in an hour. Girls need longer than that to get ready!" I sighed and shook my head.

"Not that many of you need to, some girls are utterly amazing with no effort at all." and I pushed her to the side gently, grabbing a cup for coffee and smirking at her as I walked over to get protein to eat...hmmm...maybe bacon.

**BPOV**

I woke up really cold, and alone. I had been so warm, protected, and now felt, emptiness. He had woken up and left me here. I think that action speaks volumes as to how he feels for me.

I yawned and stretched, and then went into his bathroom to pee. As I was walking out from the bathroom is when I heard his door open and I heard Alice in the hallway.

I grabbed my stuff without even bothering to put my sweatshirt or shoes back on and brushed past him yelling for Alice to wait up. I heard him say,

"Bella, wait." But, I kept walking back to my room and disappearing inside to get ready for today's Adopt-a-friend event.

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, and those of you following or having as a favorite. It means so much to me! Sorry this isn't a long chapter, but today at work has been hectic and I fell asleep at the computer...HA! So that my friends means time for me to go to a happy place where my dreams are filled with Edward! ~wink~**

**Twinmommie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows. I appreciate it!**

**BPOV**

I pulled on my jeans, and the volunteer t-shirt, then pulled my thick hair up into a pony tail and combed out the ends. Went out in the hall with Alice, and Esme and then Edward soon came out too, and he looked sexy as ever. He ran his hands through his hair and clapped his hands together.

"Let's help get some animals adopted!" and he laughed as we all did a silly huddle in the hallway of the hotel.

We got to the park and were given the rundown on how the day was set up to work. There were snack carts, small carnival type games and lots and I mean lots of dogs. There were a few cats, but only a few. Each volunteer picked an animal to just walk around the park, play with and try to get visitors to the event to adopt said dog and the the partner would fill out the forms. The Humane Society then gives a set of food and water bowls, leash, and bag of food for adopting. It was such a great cause and it made me happy to be part of it.

Esme wanted me to pick the dog so I went and searched for the one that stood out to me as something special. They were all really sweet though, and there were tiny to extra large dogs and I wish I could help each one of them get a great home. But, I settled on picking the sweetest dog ever. I looked down into his dark eyes and he was just so loveable and adorable, He had thick black fur with brown mixed in and he was just a cuddly little teddy bear.

"Bear...I think that will be your name for the day." I said and he rolled on his back to allow me to rub his tummy.

Walking around for a while and there were lots of people who did stop to pet Bear and baby talk him. There was even a kid who came by to talk to him and it was really sweet. I was getting nervous for Bear as no one seemed to notice him after a while and I just played with him to keep him company when I heard Esme call for me.

"Bella...I need to go to find a place to pee lol. I had too much lemonade!" and I waved and laughed. I was rubbing Bear's tummy again as a tennis ball rolled past my feet and I grabbed it and turned to toss it back to the owner.

I couldn't help but grin when I saw a set of amazing blue eyes and a very handsome guy staring and smiling back at me.

"Thanks." he said when I tossed the ball to him and saw him playing with a tiny beagle that one of the other volunteers had. He turned to wave them away and came to talk to Bear.

"Hey little guy!" he said rubbing Bear's head, and I smiled as Bear wagged his tail happily and licked the guy all over his arm.

"Ah he's great, how old is he do you know?" and I thought for a moment then remembered,

"Yeah, he's 3 months. Up to date on shots and he's neutered so you'd be good to go." and the guy looked at Bear and said,

"Poor guy, they didn't even let you have some fun before snipping ya huh?" and chuckled softly and he rubbed him again as Bear rolled to give the stranger access to his fluffy belly.

"Oh, sorry I'm James by the way, and you are...?" he asked reaching out his hand to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Bella." and I shook his hand and noticed he held onto it a bit longer than was necessary. The guy was pretty cute, and when he smiled, his eyes sparkled.

**EPOV**

"Alice, who is that fucking guy talking to Bella?" and she shoved me in the arm right after I spoke.

"Um, Edward...we're in a public place trying to get people we have never met to adopt animals. Get a grip!" and she walked off.

It was bothering me, the way he was leaning toward her to talk, he wasn't paying that much attention to the dog in my humble opinion. I don't blame him for wanting to be near her, what guy could stay away? But, I could see that he was obviously an attractive enough guy, if you're into that blonde hair with muscles type of guy and I felt a little bit...angry watching how she would smile at him. Honestly, I don't know if that is or isn't Bella's type of guy, the more I watched them. I tried to imagine what they were saying and I was getting more and more upset about it.

I had been on edge ever since we began getting ready to come today. Last night was great when I found that Bella had sought my bed for something, comfort, a fight, boredom, it really didn't matter to me. She slept in my room, but how she got there I have no idea. Then she got up and left as soon as I came back, she didn't even act like she wanted to look at me and I am not sure why.

Oh, Edward you know why, the little voice inside me replied. She was hurt, and I just keep on hurting her with everything I do and I just can't make it right. I care so much about her and I'm finally understanding fully how much. I want to be enough for her, but when I think about all the dumb choices I've made and things I've done, how can I even expect her to be happy with me. I just don't deserve her wanting me and I don't know where to start to try to become good enough.

"Edward, can you help fill out the forms, this lady is going to adopt Lucky." Alice said distracting me from my daze, and I laughed. The poor little tiny guy with an oddly shaped body, and his tiny little tail was going to get a home. The lady seemed nice enough, she was older and seemed to really want a companion.

I guess then we needed to find another dog, so I walked past Bella and this guy who was still chatting with her. My mother was back though I see, so at least he couldn't try anything funny. Not like he could in broad daylight, but my mind was running away with thoughts of someone either trying to hurt her, or...take her away from me, neither of them I could bare.

I chose from another selection of dogs, and walked back over to Alice with black Labrador Retriever and began to play and rub his back. My eyes still glanced back over to Bella, but then I saw the guy and the dog she had were gone. Thank God.

Bella walked over toward us and smiled and turned to Alice.

"Hey guys, I am going to go for coffee before I go back to the hotel. The volunteer director said I could go since some of the dogs left are getting cranky so they will just put them back in their kennels." I reached out to touch her arm,

"Do you want company? I would love a coffee." I smiled at her softly, but Bella said what I didn't want to hear.

"Oh, I met this nice guy and he asked me to meet him for coffee." I just clenched my fist at my side and swallowed hard. It isn't like I have any right to say anything, but I really wanted to break something, I was so pissed at the guy, at Bella for saying yes, and myself for being a fucking moron that let things get to this point in the first place.

"OK, sure. Have fun." I said and I walked away from her just a few steps to clear my head.

"Is he cute?" I heard Alice whisper, and I tried to listen to Bella's reply, but I never heard one.

"Have fun, see ya later." Alice said and I turned to watch Bella walk away.

**BPOV**

I hope Edward isn't upset about this, it isn't a date. My heart belongs to Edward, but I just need a break from the Cullens right now. Alice keeps asking me how I am, Esme has no clue of the hurt I'm feeling, and then Edward...I would love to be consumed by him, desired and wrapped all around him always. But, with him giving me mixed signals and not knowing what he wants, I just can't breathe in the room with him.

"Bella, you came!" James said flashing me that beautiful smile, I mean he is cute...but he's not Edward.

"Yes, I did. Sorry, I still smell like 50 dogs!" He laughed and simply replied,

"Well I am a dog lover." and I smiled. I guess he was flirting and I know full well he didn't ask me out to be my pal. But, I will be going back to Forks in the morning, so there was not really going to be anything beyond coffee.

"So did you drop Bear off at your place?" I asked and he looked at me quizzically,

"Bear?" and I laughed and replied.

"Sorry, that was the name I gave him for the day. You can name him whatever you want, it wasn't like he knew the name anyway." and he just sipped his coffee.

"I kind of like the name Bear, so Bear it is." and then he continued,

"But, yes I live right near here so he's at my place in the bathroom til I get home with some snacks and a bed for him." James smiled sweetly when he spoke of Bear. That made me feel good that the cute little guy would have a good home.

"So, do you live around here?" and I shook my head before speaking,

"Nope, I live in Forks, a few hours from here. But, I came with my friends and their mom to volunteer. We leave in the morning." I noticed at those words he leaned back from the table, slightly. I guess realizing what I already knew, this wasn't going any further than this coffee.

We had polite conversation, and then I said bye to James. I was tired, smelled like dogs and now coffee and just wanted to shower, eat dinner and relax in the bed. I got a cab back to the hotel and rode up to our floor and then walked toward my room that I shared with Alice.

As I got closer I saw someone sitting on the floor, and as I got closer I noticed Edward was sitting on the floor in the hallway, just outside his hotel room door. What the hell is he doing?

"Edward, are you OK?" I asked when I got closer and he just stood up and reached out to grab my hand.

"Bella, will you come in here for a minute?" and he looked rather...desperate, so I nodded yes and let him lead me into his hotel room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows. I appreciate it!**

**BPOV**

Before I could think or react, I felt him spin me and pushed my back against his now closed door. His eyes stared at mine hungrily and his hands gently cupped my face. His body was so close to mine that I could feel heat emanating from him.

"Bella..." he whispered softly and then his breath was on my lips. I let out a gentle sigh as he leaned in to run his lips so softly against mine.

I felt his soft fingers caress my face, then slid down my neck and he found my arms that were still in as much shock as my body, and were at my sides. He wove his fingers in between mine and then put pulled them up and put my hands on his shoulders. I quickly wound them around his neck and into his hair. I pulled his lips closer to me, and I lifted my leg to hook around his hip, locking my foot behind his knee. I wanted him so close to me.

As he broke the kiss, I searched his eyes, and just saw they were dark, shining, needing. He took both my hands in his and led me to the bed. I licked my lips and chewed on my lower lip when I saw him pull up his shirt to remove it and toss it over onto the chair.

He pulled me by the hand so that we both climbed onto the bed on our knees and I went to lie down on the pillows at the head of the bed and Edward laid on his side, facing me. He brushed some of my hair off my shoulder and his fingers then caressed my cheek as his lips came down to kiss a warm and moist trail down my cheek to my throat. I pressed my head back into the pillow to allow him to nibble and lick at my throat, then along my neck. My body was on fire from his touch, his warm kiss. I felt his hand sliding down my arm and found its way to the bottom of my shirt and I sucked in a breath.

Edward slid his soft hand underneath my t-shirt to softly touch my stomach and along my sides. I trembled with excitement as his hand traveled up below my bra and then he ran a single fingertip from the center of my bra covered breasts down to the top of my jeans.

Oh my God, Edward was making me so hot for him. This was not even close to what I was expecting. I pushed at his shoulders and whispered,

"Edward, wait." and he raised up, his gaze expressed his confusion. But, I slowly raised up and pulled my shirt over my head, and then unbuttoned the top button on my jeans and pulled down the zipper as I looked at him with my own hunger in my eyes. I slid my hand up his body as I watched him shiver grabbed his neck and pulled him back down to me.

I groaned and heard him sigh against my lips as he began to kiss me with more urgency, his bare chest on my bra covered chest and it was making me so wet for him.

I parted my lips, inviting him, allowing him to slowly tease along my full lower lip with his tongue before finding mine and swirled his tongue so erotically against mine. I dug my nails into his neck slightly from how his kiss was affecting me. My body was on sensory overload as I felt his kisses on my lips, but it sent shocks of electricity to my core, making my pussy wet and I ached for him to touch me.

His hand no longer cupped my face, but slid down the front of my chest, and I moaned and raised my hips slightly off the bed when I felt him caress my breast still covered by my bra. Then he slid his hand into the fabric of the bra and when his palm made contact with my nipple I pulled more at his shoulders, wanting more contact. Then his lips left my lips, kissed down my chin, down my neck all the while he was teasing my nipple between his gentle fingers. He sucked and licked over my collarbone, and then I moaned rather loud when he slid the cloth off one breast to flick his tongue along the swollen bud before taking it into his warm mouth, nibbling and licking.

"Edward...Mm" I moaned as I pulled at the sheets with my hand that wasn't rubbing along his back. I was likely going to cum from how he was kissing and touching me, and that made me even more turned on for him.

When he pulled back to look down at me, I raised up on my elbows to unhook my bra and Edward then slid it down my shoulders, kissing along my shoulders and down my arm as he slid the bra off and he smiled at me so sexily.

"So beautiful..." he said, his voice thick with want. Before I felt his soft hair on my face and his warm breath against my chest, then his mouth kissing and licking along my hard nipples, then he slid one hand down to the open zipper at my jeans and ran his finger from one hip to the other, dipping below the lace of my panties.

"Yes, touch me." I groaned and I felt him moan against my breast, nibbling and flicking his tongue and teeth over my nipple.

He slid his hand down to cup my warm sex in his hand, his finger pushing at the fabric right outside my entrance and he smiled against my breast then kissed down my stomach, his body moving farther down the bed to rest between my now parted thighs.

He looked at me as he grabbed the waist of my jeans and I nodded in answer to his silent questioning. Edward removed my jeans and just stared at me lying there in just my wet panties and he smiled his devilish crooked smile. But, before he laid back down between my thighs I raised up from the bed to run my hands down from his chest, his happy trail of hair and then I pulled at his pants as it wasn't fair for me to be in my underwear and him still in his pants. I ran my hand over the outer crotch of his jeans and my head snapped back up to look at him when I felt the bulge in his jeans from how hard he was for me. I smiled a rather smug smile that I could get him this hard. His eyes never left mine as he unzipped his pants and kicked them off to the floor. We had both sat up on the bed on our knees and I got closer to him, wrapping my arms around him, tugging at the hair above his neck as he kissed me, then slowly pushed me onto my back, his body falling down onto mine. He pressed his erection against the outside of my drenched panties and I raised my hips off the bed to grind against him, needing the contact.

Edward then slid his hand down between our bodies and into my panties. I moaned his name as I felt his fingers touching my throbbing clit, making slow circles before moving lower to run his fingers along the entire entrance. I bucked against his hand as I felt him slide one finger into my wet pussy and he licked his lips so seductively, his eyes on mine as he pumped it in and out of me.

"God, Bella, you feel so good...so warm, so...wet." Then he slid a second finger inside of me, sliding them in and out, the speed increasing and my hips met his pumps of his fingers in a steady rhythm.

I ran my nails down his back as I bucked my hips against his hand, I felt my orgasm was coming soon and I felt like I was going to scream from how good it felt to have Edward finally touching me, making me cum beneath him.

"You are so tight, Bella." Edward slid his fingers and then starting curling them up inside of me and I was about to cum, and he just watched my eyes, my face, as I closed my eyes to moan for him. His thumb pressing against my clit, making the pleasure a million times more intense.

"Look at me when you cum, Bella." he said his voice so raspy and sexy, and I opened my eyes as I pushed my head back against the bed,

"Oh, Edward! Fucking...shit...ahh...oh my God." I moaned as I tightened around his fingers and he just stared in awe it seemed and then looked down at my pussy as he softly rubbed my clit before pulling his slick fingers out of me.

I watched in amazement as he licked over his fingers, moaning as he said,

"Fuck, I need to lick you to get a better taste of you, because you taste amazing." I was still riding the waves of my first orgasm, honestly my first non-self induced orgasm. It was earth shattering. But, then I saw Edward flash me a devilish grin before he kissed over my belly button, his hands gripping my hips and then he made intimate contact with my clit by running his lips so softly over it.

"Uhh, my God, Edward...yes!" I moaned, gripping the top of his hair in my fingers. He chuckled softly and sucked my clit softly in between his lips and then flicked his tongue over it so slowly and tenderly at first. Then he moved lower, licking the entire length of my entrance, before one of his hands left my hip to press on my clit as he slid his tongue into my still wet pussy. I couldn't help by raise my hips off the bed to get closer to his face, but he didn't stop me.

"Bella, you are so fucking amazing, and you taste like heaven." he continued to lick, nibble, suck on my pussy, sliding his tongue in and out, left, right, his fingers flicking and caressing my clit until I screamed out with another mind numbing orgasm.

"FUCK! Edward...Mm, oh yeah!" and he stared up at me, then he came to lay beside me. I kissed him on the lips, then pressing my tongue against his lips and I could taste myself on his mouth and it made me so hot.

I could barely breathe, and I just ran my fingers through his hair as he laid his head on my chest, his hand rubbing along my stomach and lightly drawing circles around my belly button.

"Bella, I'm so glad you didn't stay out with that guy much longer, I was going insane wondering what the two of you were doing." I heard him say, and I felt myself quickly coming off my high.

"Wait, what?" I said, raising his head up so I could look him in the eyes.

"What, Bella?" and I said,

"Edward, please tell me this wasn't just because you were fucking jealous?" He didn't have an answer and his hesitation told me more than I needed to hear.

I can't fucking believe him, men are such idiots sometimes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows. I appreciate it!**

**BPOV**

"You don't get to do this! You don't get to act all jealous over me and do...this" I motioned my hand between him and myself,

"as some kind of sick pissing contest!" I grabbed the sheet and covered up with it.

He looked like he was going to speak, but I held up my hand.

"No, I have to get some things off my chest." and he just sat there, watching as I paced the floor in front of the bed.

"Edward, I had to sit back and endure you and Angela. If that guy meant anything to me and I did date him, well you'd have to endure that too. You don't get to mess with my head and try to confuse me."

He just stared at the floor, and when he did look up at me, his eyes reminded me of a wounded puppy. Damn you, Cullen if you think that's going to make me not let you have it right now.

"Then, I show you how I feel and you choose no one, what the fuck is that about?" my voice trembled, and he stood up from the bed, and he came to stand in front of me, and I turned my back to him. I was going to cry and right now I really didn't want him to see me cry.

I shuddered against his hand as he ran his fingers softly up my back, and I just drew in a ragged breath. I was going to have to get through this, to make him see the truth.

"Edward, when we first kissed, I knew immediately that I wanted to be with you, and yes it was really shitty that you were talking to my best friend and did this to her. But, that was to her. I can't hate you for something you did to her, so stop using that as a reason to not be with me." I turned around to face him, and he looked surprised at what I was saying.

"I was hurt, really badly by being cast aside for her and I don't understand why you did that. But, I am tired of trying to make you want me, the way I have been wanting you." and finally a tear fell down my cheek.

Edward softly wiped it away with his thumb and I couldn't help but lean my cheek into the palm of his hand. He just pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you finished talking, so I can say something to you now?" Edward asked as he placed kisses to the top of my head. I just nodded yes and he pushed me to sit beside him on the edge of the bed. He held my hands in his and smiled sweetly at me, before he began to speak.

**EPOV**

Bella was so beautiful and amazing and I had been so stupid and blind to not realize how I had made her feel like she wasn't enough for me.

"Bella, I am sorry if this as you indicated was a sick pissing contest. But, I wanted to be with you, and yes I was jealous. I admit that." then I ran my finger over her warm cheek.

"I never meant to make you feel like you were anything less than amazing, and I'm sorry I made a stupid choice, twice." and I smiled when I saw her smirk, yes Bella, I can admit when I do stupid things.

"Bella, I have quickly come to realize that I chose Angela to be safe."

"What are you trying to say?" Bella asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Bella, you are amazing, beautiful, and so smart. When I met you I saw many boys that night at Irina's falling all over themselves for you. It was like I could hear what they were thinking. I was afraid I'd lose you when someone better came along." There I said it, I'm a complete ass.

"So, I chose Angela because I felt like I had to. What a douche I would have been to have chosen you and cut her loose, I didn't want to hurt her either and I had known her a month before we met. I just thought at first I was doing the right thing." and I laughed a little, as I could see her eyes soften up.

"The longer it went on, the more I knew you and learned about you, the more I felt like you deserved better than me, and so I didn't "choose neither" like you think, I just chose to let you choose. I want to be the one you want, but I want you to have someone worthy of you." then I felt her press her fingers to my lips.

"Edward, I get to choose who I think is worthy and believe me, you are." and she leaned in to kiss me softly, wrapping her arms around me, her touch was so warm, soft.

"Edward, I want you, I choose you and all I wanted was for you to choose me back, to want to be with me." and I pulled her up onto my lap,

"Oh Bella, I do choose you, and want to spend every moment of every day showing you how much I want to be with you." Her hair cascaded down her back and I kissed along her neck, nibbling her ear, and then gasped when she pulled the sheet off the slide her naked body down my bare chest to sit her damp warmth on my hardening cock that wanted to get out of my boxer briefs.

**BPOV**

I love him, I really love him. He does want me, and I want to be his. I moved my hips in circles as I rubbed myself over his hard cock beneath me. I was getting so turned on as he ran his hands along my back, caressed my bare bottom and then gripped my hips to move me so that his tip was right beneath my entrance. His mouth moved down my neck, licking across my collarbone and I shivered with pleasure. Then he licked and nibbled one of my nipples, taking the tiny bud in his mouth to let it slide along his teeth, flicking it with his tongue, and blowing on it with his breath.

He wound his hands in my hair, pulling my mouth down to his, licking along my lower lip before sliding his warm, soft tongue into my mouth to dance with mine. I held his face in my hands, his face was so soft.

"I want you, Edward, but...I've never." and I was going t tell him about this being my first time having sex, but I had known I wanted him to be my first since that night we kissed.

"Shh, we'll take it slow." and he rolled us over so he was on top of me, our feet dangling off the bed to the floor.

His eyes were so deep, filled with his desire for me as we just held each other, kissing, moaning against each others mouths. He rolled off to the side and grabbed the sheet to cover us both up and we climbed into bed, so happy in his arms, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I woke up and smiled as I felt a heavy hand on my breast and my nipple began to respond by getting hard beneath his grip. His body felt to warm and so soft pressed against my back as I laid on my side, spooning with Edward. I felt his face and lips were against my shoulder and I hated that we had to leave today. We would go back home and spending time like this wouldn't be so easy to do.

I groaned as my cell phone started ringing from somewhere in the scattered clothes on the floor. I looked for the alarm clock and shot up like a bullet when I saw that we had to get up quick to get to the airport to go home.

"Edward, get up!" I whispered as I sat beside him on the bed, I leaned down to kiss his cheek, nibble his ear, and then kiss him on his lips.

"I'm awake now." he smiled and pulled me over to lay with my body laying across him.

"Morning, Bella." and he smiled before kissing my lips so softly, barely a whisper of a kiss, and then pressing his mouth firmly to mine.

"We"...kiss..."have"..."to go." I said between kisses. He shook his head no, and I smiled.

"No, I want to stay here in this bed and kiss you everywhere." he said, his voice so low, and it was making me want him to do just that.

"Edward, we have to go, I don't want to either, but we do." and he groaned, then I felt him grip my ass and he kissed me hard with his tongue pushing into my mouth and sucked on my tongue and then nibbled my lower lip and made us both breathless with our urgency.

We managed to stop kissing and I sneaked across the hall, making sure Esme didn't come out and see me with yesterday's clothes on and _almost _sex hair leaving Edward's room. That would have been the pinnacle of humiliation.

"Bella...where have you been?" Alice asked her face pale with worry.

"Oh Alice sorry, I was with...Edward." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips.

"Did you? And he?" and I shook my head no...well not yet.

"No, not _that, _but we had a great night." and I just patted her arm with a smile and ran to the shower as she had the look on her face that had a million questions that I couldn't answer right now or we'd never get back home to Forks.

"You're going to tell me on the plane!" Alice yelled and I giggled as I turned on the water to step in the shower.

Under the warmth of the water, I couldn't help but touch myself in the places Edward had touched, allowing myself to remember last night and how amazing it was. It was going to be hell when we get back to Forks to spend time with each other like that. With his mother most always being at his house, school, and then Charlie being the sheriff with deputies with loud mouths.

I was clean and dressed and ready to go home, and grinned mischievously when Edward came out of his room, while I was waiting for Alice and Esme was downstairs checking out. Before he could shut the door, I pushed him back inside to kiss him, delving my tongue into his mouth, my fingers pulling at his hair, and he moaned softly against my lips, he only had one free hand and it rubbed along my lower back and then gripping my ass. Then he popped me lightly on the behind, making me break the kiss.

"Hey!" I yelled out, but he just smiled the sweetest smile.

"Morning, baby." he said and kissed me softly and his term of endearment made my heart swell.

"Morning, let's go home!" and I let my pink finger rub against his hand as we walked, wanting to keep some contact between us since we couldn't stay curled up in bed all day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows. I appreciate it!**

**BPOV**

I knew as soon as our plane was in the air headed back to Port Angeles, Alice would begin asking me tons of questions, and I just smiled and laughed, and kept what I said as free from TMI (too much information) as I could. But, I was happy, for the first time in a long time, and Alice said it showed. Even my dad knew something was up when I called before boarding the plane.

"Gosh, Bella, you must have really had a great weekend." and I blushed on the other end of the phone. Um, yeah, amazing...

"Yeah, I really love animals, so it was fun." I said quickly and then told him we were boarding.

During the flight, I would glance across the aisle, making eye contact with Edward and he would wink at me and flash me his sexy crooked smile. This weekend changed everything.

"I'm really happy for the both of you, it was really making me crazy!" Alice said as she patted me on my arm.

"I guess this means I get to call shotgun so you both can ride in the back together!" I laughed and nodded in agreement.

Riding in the backseat with Edward was almost unbearable because I couldn't touch him, kiss him, climb onto him and grind against him. When would we have the chance again? I had been so sexually frustrated by our triangle for so long, that now that I've had him touching and kissing me, making me cum, I need it like a freaking drug.

I felt him slide his fingers in between mine when I rested my hand on the seat between us and even that non-sexual contact became the most arousing contact I have ever felt. I looked at how perfectly intertwined our fingers were and then my eyes traveled up to meet his gaze, and it was filled with desire, as was mine.

I sighed when we pulled up to my house and I had to let go of his hand, and the loss of his touch made me suddenly sad. I winked at him and left my cell phone in the seat and I got my bag and went up the sidewalk and then as I hoped, Edward came running after me.

"Oh, Bella wait! You left your phone." I turned to smile and act like I was surprised that I could leave my phone behind, but I needed a moment alone with him.

"My dad is working a double tonight, so you're more than welcome to...come over if you wanted to." I just saw his smile get really big as he got the message loud and clear and licked his lips seductively before he said,

"Good, because I don't think I could go much longer without touching you. It is all I'm able to think about." I felt wet almost instantly at how his voice was deep and laced with his want for me.

"I'll leave the door unlocked for you." and I winked and turned to go in the house to steady my nerves while I waited anxiously for Edward to return.

It was barely 7 o'clock and I knew it would have to be much later when he came over, but I didn't know how I was going to survive much longer without him. Now that I have tasted the sinful deliciousness that is Edward Cullen, I needed to get my fix.

I tried to watch TV, listen to music, even get online and update Facebook, but all I wanted were his fingers and lips all over me. Finally, I slammed my laptop shut and took a shower and washed my hair to kill some time. I also shaved my legs again to make sure they were smooth for him to touch.

I felt my cell vibrate and smiled seeing that Edward had sent me a text. I immediately felt liquid pooling between my thighs as I read it.

_Can't stop thinking of how beautiful you are when I make you cum, be there soon to do it over and over again tonight ;) -Edward_

_Promises, promises ;) -Bella_

I teased, hoping that would get him to hurry up to get his sexy ass over here.

It was nearly 9:30 and I couldn't stop yawning, I tried to keep my eyes open while I watched some videos on my computer, I had just received Edward's text that he would be leaving his house in 10 minutes. I couldn't wait for him to get here.

**EPOV**

Dammit, finally. I had been wanting to leave all evening, but dad kept asking about our trip. He finally said he needed to go get some rest since he had a complicated surgery early in the morning. Mom followed and I told Alice to cover for me again.

I drove calmly because I did not want a ticket for letting dick control my speed as I drove. I just missed Bella, and now that I finally have my shit together, and get to have her...I need her more than air.

I parked down the street to make sure that if Charlie came home early, he wouldn't see a car and freak out. I could climb out the window if he did come in before we expected him to. But, I prayed that wasn't the case.

Her house was really quiet when I got inside, and I walked up the steps and took in several deep breaths before pushing open her bedroom door.

There, spread out like an angel with her hair like a halo on the pillow, Bella slept so peacefully. She was amazingly sexy, she had one hand across her flat stomach that was covered with a lavender camisole, and the other arm bent at the elbow and it was tucked under her head.

My eyes stared at her body lying on top of her blanket and the tiny matching lavender boy short type panties. My mouth watered and I closed my eyes, remembering the treasure that awaits me beneath the thin fabric between her legs.

I pulled off my coat, shoes, and socks and tossed them on the chair in the corner. I slid my pants down just leaving my boxers on, and I took off my long sleeve shirt and slid beside her in her tiny bed, my bare chest tingled feeling the soft cloth of her camisole and panties against my torso.

Propped up on my elbow I stared at her creamy skin, from her soft thighs, the peaks of her breasts, her collarbone and that spot on her neck that makes her dig into my flesh with her nails when she is awake. I ran my fingertips softly in circles on her knee, feeling the raised skin of her surgical scars. Then I let my fingertips continue to travel up her warm flesh of her thighs, barely touching over her warm center as I continued up, softly sliding my hand under the camisole to feel her soft and silky stomach.

I then pulled my hand out from the inside of her camisole to lightly caress the skin just above her breasts where the fabric met the soft peaks, letting my finger dip just into her cleavage, then I continued upward with light, gentle touches until I reached her chin. I ran my knuckles softly over her cheek and moved some of her silky hair away from her neck. I smiled as I heard soft moans escaping her lips but, she was still sleeping.

I leaned down to her ear, lightly licking along her earlobe as I breathed my warm breath against her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. I whispered,

"Wake up, beautiful." but, only softly as I didn't want to wake her just yet. I wanted to take my time getting her to open her eyes for me.

I kissed and nibbled along her neck, licking and tasting her warm skin. My hand was finding its way back under her camisole to softly rub her belly button and then traveling up just below her breasts. I knew I was getting closer due to the warmth of the skin just below Bella's perfectly tantalizing breasts.

I slid down one of the straps of her camisole with my tongue and teeth as I kissed softly and licked the skin of her shoulders, pressing my body against her hip and she began to stir more than before. Gasping and breathing accelerated as I allowed my hand to run along the undersides of both breasts before taking one into my hand, smiling at how it fit perfectly. My palm grazed from one breast to the other, lightly running my hand across her nipples and they started to harden for me.

I then tugged gently, pinching each one lightly and I think my sweet Bella was waking up for me now. I heard a groan and felt her hand run up my arm that was under her shirt and gripped my wrist. I raised my mouth up off of the skin of her shoulder to see her eyes staring hungrily into mine.

"You're really here?" she whispered, voice filled with desire and wonder.

"Yes, baby, it's me." and she smiled, and laughed a little.

"Good, I was afraid I was dreaming." and I removed my hand from her shirt to use it to prop my body up over her as my legs were still beside her. I lowered my entire torso down onto hers and with the slightest touch, ran my lips and breath over her supple lips.

Bella's hand slid up my arm, and pulled at my neck to get me closer to her and I wanted nothing more than to be close to her, I would never be able to deny her anything.

I pressed my lips hungrily to hers, and she met my kisses with a hungriness of her own. Her fingers tugging my hair at my neck, her tongue urging my lips apart and inviting my tongue to enter her warm, exquisite mouth.

"God, I have been thinking about this for hours." I moaned against her mouth as my erection now pressed against her thigh.

"Mm, me too." she sighed as she lightly caressed my neck with her fingertips making my cock twitch against her. Then I felt her turn so she was no longer on her back, but now on her side facing me, and she was running her soft feet up my calves, one of her legs hitching over mine.

I was so hard for her, I wanted to take her fast and hard. But, I knew I couldn't do that. This would be her first time and the trust she was putting in me, made me feel lucky, blessed even. I wanted to make things perfect for her first time and so I knew it wouldn't be tonight, if I could keep my control that is.

"Undress me." she moaned against my lips and I was so willing to comply.

I raised up from our embrace and she raised her hips off the bed to allow me to slide those sexy boy shorts off of her achingly beautiful pussy that was now so wet for me, I could see it, almost taste it.

Then, sliding my hands under the camisole, I slid it off of her and as I tossed it to the side, I immediately pinned her body back to the bed beneath me, my mouth making contact with the softness of her breasts, darting my tongue out over the rose colored nipples that were no doubt aching for me as she writhed and moaned out my name.

"Edward..." the sound of my name on her lips, as I gave her pleasure was so incredibly sexy.

As my mouth went to work on her left breasts, taking her nipple fully into my mouth to suckle it, nibble and lick across the rough flesh, I caressed the other breast in my hand, pinching and rubbing my fingers until I heard her moaning getting faster.

"I need you, Edward. Touch me...there." Bella cried out for me, and the pure innocence of her saying to touch her there, and not to actually say it, was all the more endearing.

My fingers slid softly down her body, lightly skimming through the short hair down to her clit. It was thick and throbbing with her want for me, I touched it slowly at first, the rubbing my thumb over it, building a steady rhythm as I continued to lick an suck on her breasts and nipples. My index finger slid along her entrance, and I groaned against her breast at how warm and wet it was. I used that finger to slide inside her, slowly, then pulling it out to rub the slick wetness over her nipple as she watched me, her eyes never leaving mine as I licked and sucked every drop off of the hard bud before biting down gently.

Her hands pulled at my hair and I really liked when she did that, and I gave her what she wanted for being a good girl. I slid my index finger back inside her wetness, then I added a second finger and I felt her hips buck and grind back and forth to the same tempo as I pumped them harder and faster inside her.

"Oh, Fuck...Edward." She cried out, her mouth in my hair as I continued to press my thumb against her clit and my fingers curling up inside her as she tensed around me, I moaned as I knew she was so close.

"Yeah, Bella, cum for me, baby. Then I want to lick you clean." and those words sent her off the edge. She bucked against my fingers even harder than I was pumping into her, she groaned and screamed as she came, with my name on her lips as she thrashed her head against her pillow.

"Fuck. Me." she sighed as she trembled beneath my fingers, and I was going to do as I promised.

I kissed her quickly on her mouth and I felt her smile and heavy breathing against my lips. Then I let my tongue and lips travel down her body, stopping to plant kisses on her neck, collarbone, in between her breasts, and over her belly button.

I felt her tense a little as I ran my nose along her hip bone, licking and then nibbling the skin. Then I found my mouth right where I wanted it to be. She began to pant, and I could tell she was getting excited again as I ran my tongue along the entire entrance, licking my lips as I enjoyed the taste of her.

"Amazing, Bella. I could taste you for hours." and it was true. I was drunk off of the liquid pooling into my mouth as I licked and sucked on her clit, and dipped my tongue inside her. I wanted it all, more, and I felt her tensing up around me and saw her hands gripping the sheets, then pulling at my shoulders. She was about to cum again and I couldn't wait for this one. I licked faster, then using my fingers, I pressed and squeezed her clit as she bucked wildly.

"Oh my fucking God, Edward, I'm going to cum again." and she screamed, pushing her head back into the pillow and I groaned as I greedily sucked her clit between my lips, licking and thrusting a finger in and out of her sweet pussy as she came hard, quivering all around and beneath me.

I still lay there between her thighs and I propped up on my elbows to just stare at her beautiful face. I lay beside her as she snuggled in closer to me, her hands around my back and her forehead pressed to mine. Then she said it and everything was perfect.

"I love you, Edward." and she fell asleep in my arms. My beautiful and amazing Bella, loved me.

"I love you too, Bella." I whispered back, only she was already fast asleep.

A/N: Hope you are enjoying it, I know I am ;) There will be a little more, maybe 3 more chapters or so. But, thanks to those who follow, have favorited and left reviews. It does mean a lot!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows. I appreciate it!**

**BPOV**

I woke up smiling, my hands sliding across the bed hoping to find him still there. But, who was I kidding. I'm sure he left a long time ago, otherwise I'm sure I would have heard Charlie bust in here to drag him out by his dick.

But, my skin felt alive with tingles all over from where Edward touched me and kissed me. It was amazing, and I knew what I already thought I did; I want more. I want Edward to be my first.

"So what's his name?" I heard Charlie say from the kitchen table behind me. I almost yelled Oh shit, but I simply turned. I'm sure my face was one of complete shock.

"What, dad, what are you talking about?" trying to feign ignorance. Maybe he did find Edward here and he just tossed him quietly out the window...

"Bells, you are only this giddy at Christmas, so since Christmas was over long ago, I figure it must be a boy." he said, sipping his coffee and relief washed over me.

"Dad, are you really going to ask me if there is a boy in my life?" and he just turned back to his paper.

"Yeah, I thought that is what you'd say. See ya tonight for dinner." and I grabbed a bottle water and ran out to my truck.

The whole ride to school I kept agonizing over many things. How to keep my hands off Edward or to not lure him out to the woods instead of going to class; will Angela talk to me and lastly...how is Angela going to feel about me going out with Edward...

I pulled up to school and took a long, deep breath before getting out of my truck and slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I saw Angela standing over by Mike's car with him and Jessica and she hadn't noticed me, until Mike waved at me and I waved back but noticed Jessica slapped his hand down. OK, I guess she wasn't going to speak to me either. Not that the cold shoulder from Jessica would be a bad thing.

Angela saw me and I noticed a half smile on her face and she started walking over toward me.

"Hey." she said softly as she got to the driver door of my truck that I was leaning on.

"Hey, Angela, look I just have to say..." but she stopped me.

"Bella, I'm angry with you right now and what you did really hurt me. I can't even say when I will be OK with you and Edward. But, I don't blame you, or him if you have feelings for each other or whatever, but I need time before I can even think about us being friends." and she simply walked away.

I know I deserved that, and it didn't surprise me really. I just really missed her over the last few days because she would have been the person I would call after the night I had last night to spill all the details, but now I have no one to talk to about it...not like I can tell Alice, 'hey I want to have sex with your brother'. That would be beyond weird.

My phone vibrated and I grabbed my phone to see a text from Edward and a grin started to spread across my face.

_You look very beautiful this morning, Bella. Sad I had to leave last night.-Edward_

I looked up and scanned the parking lot for him and saw him, leaning against his car, with a very sexy smirk across his lips. He began to walk toward me, and I swear my heart almost jumped out of my chest.

"Good morning, beautiful." he said as he reached his hand out toward mine, lightly running his fingers over my hand that gripped my backpack strap for dear life.

"Morning." I smiled and bit my lower lip as I just wanted to stand there and smile at him and his gorgeous face.

"Bella, I think I heard you say something last night and you were asleep before I got to reply..." and as he began to speak I held my breath. What was he talking about...what had I said? Then I realized, oh yeah I told him I loved him.

"Oh, OK." I said trying to still my racing pulse.

I felt Edward's hand gently pull the strap to slide my backpack down to the ground. I was confused as to what on Earth he was up to. But, then he grabbed both of my hands and pulled me to him and as his warm breath was on my ear lobe, I heard him whisper the best five words I have ever heard.

"I love you too, Bella."

**EPOV**

I brushed my lips over her earlobe then slid my lips to her cheek to place several light kisses until she turned her mouth to meet mine. It was a simple, soft kiss, but held so much emotion and promise. I felt better knowing that she now knew I said it back because I didn't want her to my feelings for her anymore. We had already gone through that and I wanted to do the right thing by her this time.

Her smile was so bright, and everyone that was still in the parking lot was staring at her. The normally very quiet and shy Bella was grinning ear to ear and looked amazingly beautiful doing it.

"I love you, Edward." she breathed out almost a whisper as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and crushed her breasts against my chest. Her body was so soft and warm, I wanted to take her right home and kiss and very slowly show her how much she turned me on.

We went to class and it was really hard to listen to anything going on in class, especially during classes we shared together. I would grin and nudge her elbow and she would run her leg against mine under the chair. I was just counting down until 3pm when I could be alone with her.

When the bell finally rang, I grabbed my bag and nearly ran to meet her outside by her truck. Our eyes met as we neared the parking space and we smiled a knowing smile that only Bella and I would understand the significance behind it.

"Follow me." Bella's voice was deeper than normal, it was sexy and I walked quickly to my car to do just that.

We got to Bella's house and I followed her inside and up to her room. At first, we just stood there, Bella by her bed and me by the door. I didn't want to move, I was afraid that as much as I wanted her, with one touch from her and I'd come undone in under 2 minutes, and I can't have that. I want to make her feel good because there is nothing more beautiful than her face in the depths of her desire, when pleasure is taking over her body right as she cums.

I swallowed hard as I watched her feet sliding out of her shoes, her hands trembling as she reached for the hem of her shirt and that is when I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly bridged the distance between us and removed her hands from the bottom of her shirt and I quickly removed it for her and tossed it to the floor.

I gulped seeing her beautiful skin, her bra pushing her breasts up and the creamy skin called out for my lips. As I bent my head to kiss along the lace of her bra, I slid my hands around her waste to travel around to her back and up to undo the hook to allow the bra to slide effortlessly down her arms. I licked my lips as I pulled the bra down her arms, and smiled seeing her rosy nipples, those perfect breasts.

I stared into her eyes, they were dark and filled with her want for me and I was going to satisfy her needs slowly today as we had so much more time than we did last night before anyone would interrupt us.

After I tossed her bra aside, I ran my palms lightly across her breasts and even rubbed over the hardening buds with the back of my hands. She kept her lower lip between her teeth and that was really making me hard. I kneaded her breasts, harder then softer, as she moaned softly with her eyes closed so tight. My mouth claimed one nipple in between my lips, then flicking my tongue over it, smiling against it as it got harder beneath my kisses. Bella pulled at my hair, wanting to pull my face closer to her breasts and I wasn't going to deny her what she wanted, ever again.

I licked ever so softly, hearing her moan and loving it. I loved making her feel this way for me. Then I nibbled, and flicked my tongue over it, then sucked and pulled back with a smack of my lips on her now wet skin. I slid my hands around her waist to pull her against me, I needed her to feel how fucking hard I am for her. Bella ran her hands down my chest and I felt her fingers undoing my buttons on my jeans.

I groaned when I felt her slide her hand into the open space in my pants between the denim of my jeans, and above the cotton of my boxers.

"Fuck." I muttered as the feel of her hand rubbing along my cock made it twitch.

"Edward, I want to touch you." and I didn't make her tell me twice.

I pulled at her by her belt loop on her jeans, smirking sexily at her as she followed me to her bed. I let her push me down onto my back as she straddled over my upper thighs. I was so fucking hard, it was almost unbearable. I just wanted to be inside her delicious pussy, so tight and warm, but I know she isn't quite ready yet.

Bella stared at me with wonder in her eyes, she wanted to explore and who was I to stop her. It killed me because I wanted to cum so bad, I was aching. But, it was so hot watching her face as she undid the buttons on my shirt to run her hands all over me. We could take as long as she needed to learn my body better than her own.

Her warm, soft hands ran along my neck, then down to my chest. I moaned as she gently ran her fingernails over my nipples up and down my torso again and again, then down to my stomach. Then she ran her fingers through the hair below my belly button and lightly with one finger followed the trail of hair just below my boxers.

"Yes." I groaned incoherently as she yanked at my jeans to pull them down just slightly below where she was sitting across my legs. I propped myself up on my elbows to watch as she slid down the soft cotton fabric of my boxers to allow my cock to spring free. She ever so lightly touched the base with her fingertips and I bit my lip. Then she allowed her fingers and hands to travel up and down the length of me, touching the thick vein on the underside and I felt my body jerk.

"Edward, you have a beautiful cock." God, why did she have to say such shit. Does she not realize how bad I want to rip her pants off and thrust my cock so deep inside of her.

Her grip tightened on me and then I moaned loudly and gripped the sheets when I felt her breath and then lips graze the tip of my cock ever so lightly. Then as her hand slid up my length, she allowed more of me to enter her warm mouth, feeling those soft sexy lips of hers sliding lower over the tip, then further down. Bella moaned against my shaft, rolling her tongue around as she lightly sucked, then more pressure. I can't handle this much more, I want to cum but I try to fight it to make this last longer. My hands are tracing her spine up and down as she trembles beneath my touch. Then I wind my hands in her hair, lightly pushing her mouth toward my cock.

I stare down at her and the sight is so unbelievably sexy as she grinds against my thighs, and I watch her perfect breasts as they bounce.

"Mm, yes, Bella, just like that. Oh Fuck!" I groaned as I slid my hands up her back, gripping her shoulder lightly before winding my fingers in her soft brown hair.

"I love to taste your cock, Edward. I want it inside me." That was it for me.

"Oh, fuuuuuuck, Bella...Oh shit, I'm going to cum." and she pulled back away, using her lips and tongue to lick along my shaft, as I exploded into her hand and she continued to pump me up and down, licking and sucking the head of my cock in between her lips as I clinched my eyes shut. Bella then ran her tongue along her lower lip as she moaned, her warm pussy on my thigh and she then swirled her sticky fingers around her tongue before lightly sucking them oh so slowly.

My mind was blown, I couldn't form words, or move.

"Mm, delicious." she groaned and then pushed me to lay all the way back and began to kiss me, softly but then more hungry. Her tongue licking along my lips and I opened my mouth and greedily kissed and held her to me, not wanting to let her go. I enjoyed the feel of her soft, creamy skin and her hard nipples pressed against my chest. She smelled so amazing and I wanted to touch and please her.

I put my hands on her lower back and flipped her off of me onto her back and I landed with my cock between her legs, and I was getting ready for her again. I ran my hands up her thighs and then over her crotch and finally to the zipper of her jeans. I slid them down slowly, taking in every soft inch of her from her hips to her toes.

I smiled at the sexy lacy panties she had on, but they were in my way and were quickly tossed aside as well. She writhed beneath me, her want for me was beyond obvious as she continued to try to grind against my touch, wanting more, needing her own release.

"Mm, Edward, I'm ready for your cock." and I was unable to breathe.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I asked, looking down lovingly at her, caressing her cheek with my fingertips and she just grinned.

"Very." and that was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

I slid my finger over her clit, then down to the entrance to her pussy and holy shit she was soaking wet. She pushed against my hand with her own, wanting me to touch her more.

"Be patient, baby." I whispered, and smiled wickedly at her.

I slid one finger slowly inside and watched her head tilt back, her hands ran up my back and I felt her fingernails digging into my shoulders, making me that much harder and now I was ready to go again.

I added another finger pumping in and out of her, so tight and warm. I bent my head between her thighs to lick over her clit, sucking it in my mouth, then running it over my lips and continued pumping harder into her.

I raised up to her face, still pumping my fingers inside her, curling them up and feeling her bucking her hips up against my hand, and I stared into her eyes.

"Bella, are you sure?" and she nodded.

**BPOV**

I don't want to wait anymore. God, I want this man, so much. I nod and steady myself for him to give me what I have been waiting for.

As he keeps pumping into me, I manage to reach his pants and he uses his free hand to get out a condom. I roll it out and then he stops touching me to back up to roll it down onto him.

He positions himself between my thighs and he kisses over my face, down my jaw, and neck with such feather light kisses. I grip his face in my hands to pull his lips toward mine. I lightly caress his face as our lips touch, soft at first. Then needy, mouths open and tongues find each other to touch, caress one another.

He stares deeply into my eyes and I nod to his silent question and I then cry out as his large cock slips inside me. I bite on my lip, but then as he starts to ease more in and out of me, the feelings of discomfort and pain turn to sensations I never imagined before.

"Oh my God, Bella. Fuck, you feel so good, I love you." I heard him panting and groaning against me, throbbing inside me as he filled me, bringing me to the brink.

"Edward, oh fuck, Yes! Right there...baby...oh...yeah!" and I wound my hands in his hair, I wrapped my legs around his waist as now I needed to move against him, the friction was so good, my body was aflame.

I was drowning in desire, every nerve ending in my body was crying out as his thrusts into me were harder, faster, deeper. I was meeting his thrusts with my own, moaning his name, and hearing him groaning for me. This was so worth it, he was so worth it. I knew most girls didn't have this kind of luck their first time, but Edward was so amazing in how he touched me, enticed me. I was floating away into oblivion.

"God, fuck, I'm...oh shit, Edward, I love you, fuck baby I'm..." and I couldn't speak, breathe, my scream was more like a whisper as I couldn't find my voice as pleasure and euphoria swept through my body.

"Yeah, oh fuck, Bella, you are so beautiful when you come." he groaned and he ran his hands over my breasts, rolling my hard nipples in between his fingers and he thrust into me harder, harder, and then in a few fast and deep thrusts, he came, and yelled my name.

"Bella..." and he collapsed onto my chest, our bodies covered with a thin sheen of sweat and it was the most amazing feeling I've ever had. I made him come and that feeling made me quite smug because he looked completely fucking spent.

"Oh my God, Edward. That was...amazing." and I tried to catch my breath.

"You are amazing, Bella." then he kissed my lips softly and whispered,

"Thank you." and I smiled, pulling him down to lay against me. His neck right beside my lip as I placed featherlight kisses along his tasty salty skin.

"For what, baby?" I asked, running my nails softly up and down the hard muscles of his back.

"Letting me be your first, trusting me something that special." and I just held him tighter.

"I love you, baby." I heard him whisper and I said the same back to him as we lay there for a while in each others' arms. I didn't want this to end, I wanted to stay like this in the bed with Edward Cullen forever.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few days since I last updated. I am reading a really good BXE fic and it's got me so engrossed, that I haven't been able to think clearly about this story.**

**BPOV**

I was feeling nothing short of pure bliss, lying here with Edward. My head was lying across his chest, as he ran his fingers through my hair and his lips gently kissed my head.

"I have to go now." Edward said, with a frown as I rose up to look at him.

"I know, it is getting late and Charlie will be home soon." But, I didn't want him to leave.

"I'll call you later, OK?" and I nodded my head and watched him get up to put his clothes back on and after a chaste kiss on the lips, he was gone.

I didn't get up, I just smiled to myself with almost a giggle escaping from my lips remembering how amazing today was. I felt such relief that I stopped being a coward and just told him what I wanted and how I felt, and I lost my virginity which was far beyond what I had expected my first time to be like. But, then I felt a little sad when it hit me that normally if something this amazing happened to me, I would call Angela. But, that was not going to happen now.

Things had been going really well for Edward and I. It was nearing our 3 month anniversary and things had gotten much better at school with Angela. She and I worked it out and she essentially just felt sad that I couldn't come to her, so I promised to do better about honesty with her. It wasn't entirely the same though, considering I was dating Edward. It was just too weird to try to hang out with them at the same time, so we mostly hung out separately. But, I was mostly with Edward.

Then if I wasn't with Edward, it was usually Alice and I hanging out. I guess she had done so much for me and frankly a little bossy, she had taken over most of my spare time. I didn't really mind though, but I couldn't very well talk to her about Edward, it felt wrong. So, the only people I really had to talk to about my relationship were Riley Biers and Eric Yorkie. They were amazing! They had finally told their parents and were now free to see each other without being afraid of being found out.

"Helloooo" Eric answered on the other end of the line.

"Hey Yorkie! It's Bella." I said hearing him laugh on the other end of the line.

"Well hey there, stranger!" he said and I felt bad.

"Sorry babe, I've been so busy. Alice is like a crazy person trying to get me to buy a bathing suit since it's going to be warmer soon and we can go to the beach." I heard Eric sigh.

"Bella, honey, you are killing me! You are so gorgeous with your long legs and your tight little body, why are you so afraid of being in a bathing suit?" I just groaned.

"Eric, really, I just don't see why I need to wear some tiny cloth that apparently is made to fit a small child, in front of half the damn school!" and I blushed at just the thought of how embarrassing that will be.

"Well, trust me, I think you should get one and I think it needs to be blue or white." I just shook my head.

"Anyway, how is Riley?" and Eric giggled.

"Well, he's over here too." and Eric squealed.

"Really? Holy crap, did you tell your mother?" I prodded and he just said "Yep".

"Eric, that is, that's really awesome." and I started nervously fidgeting with a loose string on my shorts.

"Bella...you still there hon?" I heard Eric ask, while I kept thinking of how I hadn't told my dad yet about Edward. All of our sneaking around and almost getting caught while exciting, it was starting to piss Edward off. I could just tell.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how I really should tell Charlie about Edward and me, but I am such a coward." and I covered my face with my hand in frustration.

"Why the hell not? Your dad said before he liked him right?" which yes, was partly true.

"Yeah, when my dad thought he lived in Seattle and was just a friend." I hadn't even told my dad Edward lived here in Forks, now. I think he would bust a blood vessel or something if he knew.

"Well you are going to have to tell him at some point. Summer will be here soon and you guys won't have the luxury of seeing each other at school most of the day." that made me just sigh into the phone.

"I know, you're right! Well, love ya, tell Riley hi for me. I gotta go get something to eat." and we said our goodbyes and I ran to the kitchen to warm up some left over pizza.

Edward met up with me in the parking lot before school the following morning and we shared a few chaste kisses as we talked, and laughed. I could feel others staring at us; the two new kids in Forks were dating.

I was about to go to class, when I heard someone say my name.

"Bella, hey can I speak to you a minute?" I turned to see who it was and felt Edward's arm tighten around me.

"Jake, hey!" I smiled and had to pull myself from Edward's grip to run hug Jacob.

"Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you in ages!" he smiled with his amazing white smile.

"Well, as you can see…" and I motioned to myself and Edward. He didn't smile, or frown, but I could tell he was trying to keep it neutral. While we were friends, I wasn't blind to the fact that Jacob had a crush on me in the past.

"So what's up?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Seth…he's trying to reach Angela and hasn't been able to talk to her since early Sunday morning. She won't reply to his texts or anything." And I just frowned.

"Sorry man, I haven't talked to her since school was out yesterday." I looked over to Edward. He was staring at me wondering, trying to figure out what Jacob and I were talking about.

"OK, if you hear from her please ask her to call or text Seth. He's getting really worried she's changed her mind or something about being his girlfriend and all." and I smiled.

"Angela really likes Seth, they are good together." ha, I thought to myself, _really good __together_ considering she lost her virginity to him a few weeks ago.

When I got back to Edward, his eyes looked angry.

"OK, let's go to class." I said, trying to take his hand and he barely held onto my fingers.

"Why did he come up here? Still trying to get in your pants?" and I frowned at Edward's snarky comments about Jacob.

"No, actually. He's trying to help get in contact with Angela." And Edward nodded in relief.

"OK, I can just tell he likes you." I just smiled and kissed Edward's soft lips.

"Well, I only want you." And Edward finally smiled.

"I know, baby. I just like to get you to say it again and again..." and he kissed me softly as I smacked him playfully on his shoulder. Then we headed in to class.

It was the middle of the morning when I got called to the office. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it concerned me. I was never a trouble maker so I had no reason the principal would want to talk to me about anything.

I got closer to the office and heard nothing but crying, and it was loud, and piercing. My heart started to pound as I turned the corner and went in the office to see Angela sitting there, crying and shaking.

"Angela?" I spoke softly and she just grabbed me into her arms and sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Bella, I need you." I felt her warm tears on my sleeve and down into my shirt. But, I didn't care. She was my friend and if she needed to use me to soak her tears, I would. But, I had no earthly clue what was going on and why she was so upset.

Then the school nurse came in the office with a clipboard and a…wait what the fuck….

"Angela! Is that a pregnancy test?" and I saw her fall apart into more tears, and sobs.

"Angela, it's positive." the school nurse Ms. Samuels said, I'm sure trying to withhold her own judgment about the situation.

"My dad is going to kill me!" she cried louder, and I just rocked with her against my shoulder.

"Angela...I'm here for you, OK." and she just cried, her world I'm sure feels like it's caving in around her. I know I sure would if I was the one who got this news.

She finally settled down and was able to halfway answer my questions.

"So, this is you and...Seth?" and she nodded, and I felt a knot in my stomach. Jake is going to be so pissed, Seth is like a little brother to Jake and he'll be highly disappointed in him.

"I thought you were on the pill, Ang!" I almost shouted, but had to dial it back,

"And Seth should have used a damn condom! " she shot me dagger eyes and replied,

"You and Edward don't use condoms all the time!" and I felt warmth of anger flow through my veins.

"Well, I take my birth control pills! Besides, this isn't about me since I am not the one who is pregnant!" I could not believe this, at all.

"I don't know what to do, Bella. I can't tell my dad, he'll never look at me the same again." and I nodded, I knew that would be true. Her dad was a very conservative prick and he'd be sure to make her go crazy before having this baby.

"Well, you need to first be sure to tell Seth." and she started to cry.

"We broke up 2 days ago on Sunday, not knowing about this, of course. Now how is that going to look, he broke up with me and now I'm going to say I'm pregnant?"

"Well, shit. I don't know what t tell you, but I know he does want to talk to you. Jake came here to ask me to have you call or text Seth." At least when I told her that, she smiled slightly.

"Really?" she asked, her body language somehow changing, but I just nodded and kept going with our conversation as though she wasn't actually sitting her worried about if Seth wanted to talk to her, above thinking about having or not having a babyl.

After I finished talking to her, I went home and Charlie was already there in the dining area. I looked at my watch and stared at him puzzled."Hey Dad" I said and he just glared at me.

"When did Edward Cullen move to Forks and how long have you bee dating him?" I couldn't move.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows. I appreciate it!**

**BPOV**

My mind was suddenly bombarded with a hundred different ways to get out of this, but none of them were true. I am so scared, what would Charlie even do if he knew? I guess I should have told him from the beginning. I guess I just constantly felt like Charlie would give Edward or any guy for that matter the third degree for dating me. Him being a cop made him very nervous of any guy dating his daughter. Plus, I knew he felt like no guy would ever be good enough.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" I asked as I opened the fridge, trying to play it cool and grabbed something to drink.

"Well, I just think it's a little funny that he got a ticket running a stop sign just a few streets over from here..." and he looked at me very sternly, "last night at 10:40pm, so do you want to kindly tell me what he might be doing around here at 10:40pm?" I swallowed my drink, hard.

"Hmm, odd." and I stupidly thought by continuing to play dumb, he wouldn't figure it out. Duh, Bella he didn't get to be police chief for nothing.

"Also, it lists that he now has a Forks address..and to my great surprise goes to your school..." I went to sit at the kitchen table and could barely make eye contact with Charlie. I knew and could feel his disappointment.

"Dad, he moved here back in February, and he's um..." I paused to fidget with my lid to my diet soda, and then took a breath. Sat up straight and looked Charlie in the eyes, "now, he's my boyfriend." and Charlie just slammed his hand down on the table in an over exaggerated motion and left me alone at the table.

Shit. That isn't good. I can handle Charlie yelling, or lecturing. But, pissed and silent Charlie, that was new for me and I didn't know what this would mean for me, and for Edward.

I sat there, afraid to leave the room and incur his wrath further, and after 15 minutes he returned.

"Bella, you are to only leave the house to go to school. If you had told me about this, I'm pretty sure I would have wanted to meet him and possibly would have been alright with you having a boyfriend. But, due to your sneaking around, I guess you will have to make do seeing him only during school hours!" and he just walked out the door into the front yard again, got in his police cruiser and drove away.

"Ahh Dammit!" I just yelled and ran up to my room to dial Edward's phone to tell him what happened.

"Hello, baby." Edward said when he answered,. I was a little bit pissed off at Edward for failing to mention this to me all day, and then for my dad now telling me I can't see Edward anymore except at school.

"Hey. Why did you not tell me you got a ticket? Now Charlie knows about us." and there was a long pause and I heard his breath stop for a moment before resuming.

"Well, I didn't really think Charlie was going to find out about some ticket. I didn't see a stop sign and sure enough, there was a deputy right there. But, Bella, if you had just told him a long time ago..." Edward said and I stopped him.

"Do you think I don't realize that had I just told him about us, this wouldn't be happening? Ugh!" I replied and sat on my end of the phone in silence.

"Bella, sorry. I know you were scared of his reaction before, but honestly, he was bound to find out sooner or later." Edward was not making this any easier.

"I'm sorry I've ruined our plans for our 3 month anniversary." and I sniffled as a few tears fell slowly down my cheeks.

"Bella, it will be OK. We'll have to get your dad to trust you, and me by being honest and not breaking his rules." I smiled at Edward's words of wisdom.

"OK, you're right. Well, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later." I replied and hung up the phone. I didn't know what to do now, but the idea of spending late nights alone without Edward here was enough to make me sick inside.

Angela came over shortly after I got off the phone with Edward since she couldn't very well talk about everything at her house.

"Bella, I'm so scared. What am I going to do? I just don't...I can't...this isn't happening." she cried as I just held her as we sat on my floor in my bedroom.

"I know, Angela. Shh. I don't know what to say. I can't promise it will be OK because I don't know your dad and how he's going to handle it." I said with all sincerity as I really felt like her dad was going to yell, scream and be extremely upset about this. I've seen him get pissed over far less.

"I can't talk to Seth, I am too scared. Can you talk to him for me? Pretty please?" Angela flashed me the sad puppy dog eyes. Damn her.

"You have to be here with me when I do it. I can't leave the house for a long time, I'm afraid." I watched Angela sit there silent for nearly five minutes. Then she nodded her head.

After she agreed, I dialed Seth's number asking him to come by today. He said he was too busy today helping Jake fix his bike. So Angela and Seth both agreed to come back over Saturday afternoon.

"OK, just 2 more days and we'll tell Seth." I looked sternly at Angela to let her know we weren't backing out of this. He had to know.

Charlie came back about an hour after he left. He apparently ran to the diner to eat dinner, and he handed me a carry out grilled chicken salad. I told Angela bye, and I ate in my room. I felt so embarrassed about the sneaking and hiding Edward situation, I just wanted to be by myself.

I called Edward after I ate. I missed him so much and I hated knowing that there would be no more late night rendezvous or after school sexcapades for a long long time.

"Baby, I miss you!" I told Edward softly.

"I know, Bella. Normally I would be over there in a couple of hours." and I heard the disappointment in his voice.

"I know. It's my fault." I stated simply and followed with, "and I'm really sorry."

"Oh, Baby, I know you're sorry. I am not mad, just sad that I am not there to hold you, and kiss you." and I heard a sigh before he continued, "I miss the warmth of your mouth when you are kissing me, and how you run your fingers up my neck to wind them in my hair."

I smiled thinking of those very things, and then more.

"I miss how soft and warm your fingers are when they are touching my skin, and when I feel your tongue along my neck and my throat." Then I started feeling a warmth spread over me.

"Bella, I have an idea...just follow my lead." Edward said and I was confused, but whatever it was, I'm sure it would be fine.

"I want you to close your eyes, baby and imagine me there in the room with you." his voice sounded so sexy and low right in my ear.

"Mm huh." I replied so he would know to continue.

"So now that I'm here with you, Bella, tell me what you want me to do to you." his voice making me feel myself getting moist between my legs. He wanted to have phone sex, which I've never done, and felt really nervous about saying outloud what I wanted.

"Edward, I...don't know what...to say...God, this feels silly." I was so embarrassed.

"Bella, just close your eyes and tell me what you want me to do. Where do you want me to kiss you, touch you, taste you. Don't be scared, just tell me anything you want baby." his breathing sounded heavier, and his voice laced with desire.

"OK, I'll try. Don't judge." I cautioned and I heard him laugh.

"Baby, I promise, I will not judge you." and so I took a deep breath and tried to imagine what I would want him to do if he were here.

"So, you're here in my room and I'm lying on my bed in a pink t-shirt, some gray shorts, pink panties and no bra." I shook my head to loosen up my anxiety and he just kept saying, OK for me to continue.

"What are you wearing, baby?" I asked.

"I am wearing a Washington University t-shirt, some red boxers, and a sexy smile." he replied and I chuckled softly.

"I would want you to come lay on the bed with me, but I want to watch you take off your shirt first." when I said that, I heard a sound on the other end that sounded a lot like him taking off his shirt. I licked my lips at the thought of his bare chest.

"No shirt. Where do you want me to lay, beside you, on top of you..." and I swallowed hard thinking of him on top of me. That helped me a lot to get in the right frame of mind for this.

"I've got my legs parted for you, so come lay on top of me." I said as my voice was getting huskier, desire started to engulf me. He didn't speak, just more of him saying Mm huh to let me know he was listening and agreeing to my requests.

"I can feel you now on top of me, so I run my hands along your bare back, then I push down on your ass because I want to feel how hard you are pressing against me." I had to lick my lips as my mouth was getting dry.

"One second, gotta get my blue tooth, I need both hands." I heard Edward say and I took the opportunity to do the same.

"OK, back." he said after only a minute and I resumed.

"I feel you baby, pressing against my pussy that is getting so wet for you, only you." I moaned as I spoke into the blue tooth device, thankful now to have both hands to run along my stomach, contemplating what to say next.

"Oh yeah baby, it does get so wet for me." his soft, low reply sent shivers up my spine.

"Now, you're kissing me, so soft, your lips are amazing. Then you slide your tongue into my mouth and it makes me even wetter. I run my hands up your back, and I slide my hands into your hair."

"I love kissing you, exploring your hot mouth and those fucking lips, they make me weak." he groaned as he spoke and that sounded so sexy.

"Now, I want you to touch me, your hands are sliding up under my shirt as you kiss me, you feel so hard against my pussy that is aching for you." I can't believe I said that, but it felt right.

"Take your shirt off Bella, pretend your hands are my hands. I want to hear you moan as you touch yourself for me." I was completely under his spell and wanted to do exactly that.

I noticed as I took my shirt off how hard my nipples were and I knew if he were here, he'd make them feel so good with his lips and tongue.

"My nipples are really hard now, and my breasts feel fucking amazing in _your_ hands as you start to caress them, and rub my nipples with your fingertips. I want your mouth on my neck, right behind my ear in that spot that really gets to me."

"Yes, baby. Anything you want." he moaned as he spoke, and that got me really turned on.

"Now I want you to take off my shorts and panties, I want you to be able to feel how warm and wet you make me." I almost didn't even recognize my own voice that was so filled with want and intense need for him.

"Shit, yes, my pleasure." he replied, his breathing getting faster, as was mine.

"Now, I want to feel your lips and tongue tasting my nipples, they are aching for your mouth. I want to feel your tongue licking them really fast, and I love when you nibble them as you suck." I was pinching my own nipples now in my hand, as the other slid down my bare stomach, sliding under the waistband of my shorts and panties.

"God, Bella, you taste so good, I love to lick and kiss your skin, I want to lick more of you." and I felt shivers run down my spine as I imagined his mouth on my clit, sucking and licking me.

"Mm, Edward, now I want you to start touching my hot, wet pussy with your fingers, just to find out how wet I am, as you keep licking and sucking my nipples."

"Touch yourself Bella, imagine it's me baby, I want to hear you." my breath caught in my chest at his words.

"Ah...Mm" was all I could say as I made contact with my inner folds, and used their moisture to wet my fingers and slide up to press them against my throbbing clit.

"Yeah baby, what are you thinking about?" he whispered into my ear through the phone.

"I'm thinking of how wet I am for you, and how desperate I am for your mouth on my clit."

"Fuck, Bella! I know baby! If I was there I would taste your sweet pussy for hours."

"I feel your fingers sliding into me, as you press on my clit with your thumb and it's making me grind up against your hand. Then I want you to slide off of me and I want to feel your mouth on my thighs, and then I want you to lick my clit, and suck it, hard. So hard it makes me tremble, and then I want you to fuck me with your tongue."

"Baby, God, I'm going to cum, thinking of my mouth on you, is making me crazy."  
Edward's moans and breathing were making my orgasm get closer and closer, as I slid 2 fingers into myself hard, and I made sure to keep friction against my needy clit.

"Fuck, Edward, I need you here, shit." I moaned and it killed me to be doing this alone.

"Let me in, Bella. Tell me I can give you my hard cock now, I need you." and I could faintly hear the sound of his hands sliding up and down his own cock and I licked my lips as I imagined how sexy that must look.

"Now, I want you to pull your pants off and slide into me, I want to feel you so deep, and uh, Edward, fuck...you're so hard." My mind getting carried away visualizing him, imagining and remembering how he felt inside me from before.

"You have no fucking idea, Bella." Edward's voice sounded strained and I could tell he was getting closer.

"I want you to thrust harder and faster, I want to hear our bodies slapping against each other as you pound into me. I need you to fuck me hard." and I moaned, I was so close.

"Yes, Bella, I'm so close...I'm so fucking close, baby!" he moaned into the phone and I started to pant as I was rubbing and pressing on my clit, my fingers curled up inside me, my hips pumping against my own hand. Then my other hand was rubbing furiously over my hard nipple of my right breasts and I would pinch it every so often as it would shoot feelings of such pleasure to my groin.

"Me too, Edward, harder, fuck me harder baby. I want you to cum inside me, baby!" and with those words, Edward was at the breaking point.

"Oh fuck, yes...oh Bella, I'm gonna cum, FUCK! Oh Bella!" and he was breathing so hard, fast, and he groaned and it was so sexy.

"You touching that sweet pussy baby? Does it feel good?" and I moaned as he began to talk to me, his voice so soft, deep, and felt like it was right beside my ear.

"I want to be there baby to touch it, to smell you when you get so wet, and then to taste it on my lips, feel you cum on my face." that was all I could take.

"Fuck, Edward. Oh my God. .ME. Edward!" I yelled out, then bit my lip to keep it in so Charlie wouldn't rush up to check on me.

"You feel good baby?" he whispered, I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Mm, yes. You?" I asked, and he replied,

"Not as good as being with you, but very good." and we sat in silence for a few moments as our breathing returned to normal.

"Well, I'm really tired now, so night, see you tomorrow." I whispered and yawned.

"Goodnight, my Bella. Love you." and I melted into the phone,

"I love you, Edward. So much." and I curled up under my blanket to sleep now, completely spent. I think I like phone sex, I thought smiling as I drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows. I appreciate it!**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. I am new to putting things I write out there for others to read. Usually I keep my writing very personal and private, but this anonymous forum allows me to not be afraid of being judged by people I personally know. But, everyone has been nothing but wonderful in their support and advice. Thank you so much!**

**EPOV**

I lay awake in my bed for another hour after the very intense conversation with Bella. Shit, I had no clue the girl had it in her to talk that way. As a guy, I have of course done my fair share of self love, but my God, with her talking to me and moaning in my ear was amazingly hot.

I don't know how things are going to work out with her father being pissed at her and not letting her leave. I was pissed at her. I told her not to keep it from him, what did she have to hide me for? I was just hurt, I didn't like being some big secret.

But, I love Bella. She brings out the desire to be worthy of her unwavering love of me. I don't know how I was so lucky to know her, to have her love me, even when I was stupid and blind of how much she did love me, and that I belonged with her. She stuck by me, and made me see how much I needed and desired her. Bella was well beyond what I had ever dreamed I would have and hold in my life. She had my heart.

It was going to be our third month anniversary soon, and now this recent development really put a damper on my plans for us. I was going to take her somewhere nice and romantic to show her with actions above any words I could say, how much her being mine means to me and that I do truly love her.

Alice was trying to think of ways to help, but I just feel like nothing is going to sway Charlie's decision right now. He's mad as would any father to find out their daughter was sneaking around behind their back. I couldn't be mad for that. Just disappointed to know that it would be a while before I could be alone with my sweet Bella like I needed to be. Now that I've been with her, intimately, lovingly, I just missed even holding her, lying beside her to kiss her. Above anything sexual, just to feel her body by my side, meant everything to me.

I just lay there in the bed thinking of Bella, and she entered my dreams.

**BPOV**

I got to school and I know it is silly, but I felt a little nervous to see Edward after our hot phone call last night. I honestly don't know how I managed to say those things to him, for saying the words out loud. But, he stirred something in me, desire, love, want, and need.

I saw the silver Volvo pull up and my heart started racing. He was so fucking beautiful, and I am not worthy of him. But, I love him, beyond measure. I feel horrible for hiding what was going on from Charlie, and now Edward and I had to enjoy our time as much as we can during school only.

"Morning, Sexy." He whispered as I blushed. He pulled me close to him, but he didn't allow our bodies to touch, and I could feel heat emanating from him near me. It was a slow burn, that was torturing me that we couldn't just disappear and be alone.

"Hi." I replied with a very small, soft voice.

"Bella, are you embarrassed?" he asked as he noticed the pink spreading over my skin of my neck and cheeks.

"A little bit, yeah." and he smiled, kissed my cheek and just tightly held my hands in his.

"Oh, baby, please don't be. Everything you said was perfect, it really turned me on to hear you talk like that, and how you sounded when you were...touching..." and I nudged him and looked around to make sure no one could hear him.

"You too, Edward. I was really...wet." I couldn't help myself and his eyes glazed over to show his deep hunger for me. I smirked at him, and he just nudged me back.

"Don't start something we can't finish, Bella. Because honestly, I could hoist you over my shoulders and carry you to the woods to have my way with you." I bit my lip as the seriousness of his words and how he stared into my eyes, caused my body to tremble. I wish it were that simple, I would let him carry me off anywhere he wanted to.

"Anytime, Cullen." and with my words I turned to walk from him as the bell rang. But, I felt his arm around my waist, I stopped walking and felt him behind me, his hardness pressed to my lower back.

"Mm, baby, I wish we could." and I knew he meant it with every part of him, and he pulled my hair softly away from my neck as he licked and kissed below my earlobe, and nibbled gently before letting go.

"I know, I am sorry you know. I know this is my fault." and I looked down to my feet.

"It's OK, Bella. We'll get through this, it will be fine." and he held my hand in his as we walked hurriedly into school to get to class. He had a different class so we kissed softly and then he went down the opposite direction as I arrived at the door of my first period class.

I hope his words were true, that we'd get through this. In a few weeks it will be summer and we won't have school as a way to see each other, and I have no idea how we will get through that separation.

**XxXx**

After school I didn't see Edward, but I saw Angela and she wanted to come over to prepare for telling Seth about her pregnancy. I have no idea how he's going to take this. Seth is not someone I had known very well, nor did I communicate much with him. But, I know that if he was anything like his cousin and my good friend Jake, he will do the right thing.

"Bella, I was so damn sick this morning. I feel so tired." and I just held her hand.

"I know, Ang, have you called your doctor yet?" and I frowned when she shook her head no.

"Well, you have to call Monday, I wish I could go with you, but you must go." and she just started to cry.

"Bella, I have really fucked up. I can't believe this is really happening!"

"What do you want to do, Angela? Do you want to have the baby, give I up for adoption, what do you feel you want to do?" I will support her in any way I can, as I know that she would for me.

"I know I won't have an abortion, I just couldn't do that. But, I really can't think clearly right now about what to do beyond that." She sighed into her hands as she covered her eyes to cry.

I felt horrible for not knowing what to say, how to offer comfort to her. I never knew anyone this happened to before and I had never really thought about sex before Edward so it wasn't as though I had been thinking for years about what if that happened to me.

"Seth will be here tomorrow, we'll figure it out then, OK?" and she hugged and thanked me and left.

I was in my room listening to music, doing homework when I heard Charlie come home. He had not really spoken to me since the day before when he told me he knew about Edward and I told him the truth. He was mad, so I was trying to lay low for a while, stay home, alone, and hopefully get him to lighten up.

"Bella, can you come down here please?" and I thought I was hearing things so I didn't move.

"Bells, down here, kitchen, please." and I turned off my iPod quickly and went downstairs.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked as I got to the entrance to the kitchen and he looked a little...calm. Not sure if that was good or bad.

"Bella, um, your friend Alice told me about the plans you guys have and I am going to let you still go over there, but I promise, after that you are back to being punished...until you're 30!" and I nodded OK, but honestly have no idea what he is talking about.

"So, it's OK then that I go over there...on the..." trying to fish for information.

"First weekend of June, yes, I am OK with it." and I hugged him tightly...I have to call Alice and tell her I love her! That is mine and Edward's 3 month anniversary. She found a way!

**XxXx**

"Hey Bella!" I heard Alice's voice on the other end of the line and I squealed in her ear.

"Alice, how did you do it?" and I could hear her giggle.

"Well, my dad will be working out of town that weekend, and I told my mother that I wanted to go shopping in Seattle for the weekend, so Edward will be home alone. However, your dad thinks it will be me home alone and that you had told my parents you would stay with me and they were now going to have to change all their plans since you were 'grounded'. I flashed my puppy dog eyes and he caved. It was really quite easy."

I just smiled, then told her how much Iove her and thank her and she just told me it was all for me and Edward as she really wants us to have a special night.

"Oh, Edward is calling me on the other line." and she let me go.

"Baby, I have great news..." and he laughed.

"Really, what would that be?" and I couldn't even hold it in as I was so excited about being free to stay with him if he wanted me to on those 2 nights.

I know this is lying to Charlie, but I can't tell him this. I love Edward and miss him, and need to spend this time with him. I can't bare to be away from him on our special weekend that he had planned for me.

"Your sister convinced my dad to let me stay with her the first weekend of June..." and I let him marinate on it a few moments.

"Well, considering Alice will be in Seattle, wait...really? Shit that is awesome, so it will just be 'us'?" he asked, and I could hear the sexiness in his voice.

"Yes, baby. Just us." and it felt so good to say that.

"So, I guess I do love my sister after all." he said and I heard Alice yell hey in the background. He was then tickling her and she ran down the hallway to shut the door in his face.

"So, now that I'm back in my room...what are you wearing?" Edward laughed and I heard him shut his door.

"Sexy talking will get you everywhere Ms. Swan." he replied as we started another stimulating conversation. Then soon after another mind blowing orgasm thanks to hearing his voice and his groans on the other end of the phone, I drifted off to sleep. Counting down the days until our weekend together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows. I appreciate it!**

**Everyone has been nothing but wonderful in their support and advice. Thank you so much!**

**BPOV**

_Soft lips brushing across mine, a warm tongue inviting its way in, licking lightly over my bottom lip. _

_Trembling hands on my waist, his warm touch sliding up under my t-shirt, finding my naked breasts. _

_Fingertips rubbing over my nipples as they hardened for him as he caresses them, pinching the hard buds._

_Our tongues meet in the warmth and wetness of my mouth, intertwining, tangling, so erotically._

_I moan and my hips inadvertently grind, I am filled with feelings of needing and wanting more of him, everywhere._

_I feel his body heat pressing up against me as he slides in the bed to lie down beside me, and my hand reaches out to touch him, slide up his bare chest to his neck, winding fingers in his hair. Mm, his hair is so soft._

_I feel one of his hands traveling down over my stomach, down across my hip to squeeze and pull me closer to him. I comply and feel his hand slip below my pajama pants at my bottom, rubbing and squeezing my behind._

_I couldn't help my body from moving, desperately needing the friction against my aching and throbbing center, my body begging for him to touch me…enter me._

_Our lips finally separated as I moaned for him, his lips kissing down my jaw, and he licked and sucked on my neck, then nibbled my ear._

_My breathing was erratic; my chest rose and fell quickly as his fingertips slowly blazed a heated trail across my skin and over my panties to slide along my dampness between my legs. _

"_Bella, you're so wet." I heard him say against my neck, as I felt him slide a finger under the cotton panties to rub along my warm entrance._

Wait, I really heard that, and am definitely feeling all of this.

My eyes opened and my senses finally took in what was happening to me and I smiled against his hair that was tickling my cheek, his lips kissing along my throat, and then down my chest. He sucked one at a time on my nipples that were pressing against the fabric of my t-shirt.

"Mm, Edward, you're not just a dream." I whispered and he chuckled.

"No baby, I am definitely not just a dream." He replied with a husky voice as I felt him slide his finger inside me, then he added another. I moaned and moved my hips closer as his palm finally made contact with my clit as he slid his fingers in and out, more and more bringing me closer to the brink.

Then I felt him rise up off the bed and I grumbled at the loss of his fingers inside me. But, he stood there smiling at me, removing his shirt, pants and boxers and I licked my lips staring at how hard he was for me.

I felt his hands slide up my outer thighs and slipped into the waist band of my pants to slide them down, and then my panties. I could see him getting harder right before my eyes. Then he sat on his knees between my parted legs, to slide his hands under my t-shirt and I rose up so he could easily remove my last article of clothing keeping us from being naked before each other.

I stayed for a moment, resting on my elbows as he bent down to kiss me, tongues mingled instantly, his hands pushed gently at my shoulders for me to lay back and he covered me with his body. His waist was now in between my thighs.

His long fingers slid behind my ears and into my hair, and as he licked and kissed my neck, thoroughly making me weak. Then he whispered across my skin,

"God, Bella, you are so beautiful. I wanted you so badly when I woke up. I couldn't help myself." I just smiled at his words.

We had come so far from how we started and it felt amazing to be with him, kissing him, feeling his warm skin against mine. I knew I never wanted to let him go.

"I want you too, Edward. So much." And I ran my nails lightly up his back, pulling at his hair as he finally positioned himself and he groaned as I arched upwards and grazed the tip with my warm wetness.

"You want it too, baby?" he teased as he barely slid just the tip in and then pulled back.

"Mm, yes, please." I moaned, sliding my calves up over his waist, and pulling down with the heels of my feet. His smirk was making me hot, but I was about to fuck that smirk off his face.

"Do you know how hard you make me, Bella?" he teased again, going a little deeper. His eyes dancing as he stared deeply into mine.

"No…" I replied and he eyed me questioning and I raked my nails again across his neck and up into his hair, my mouth sought his and I whispered against his lips.

"So fucking show me!"

I moaned as he slid his tongue into my mouth, while also slid into my pussy, thrusting hard and deep. His deep groan turned me on as I began to grind my hips against his finding our rhythm together. Our kisses stopped as we focused on the feelings between our legs, the warmth, the delirious happiness and pleasure building and burning inside me.

Our mouths were still close enough to touch, we were breathing against each other's lips. Sighs and moans escaped us, words of love, desire, ache we shared as he filled me, stoked my fire until I was so close.

"Oh, yes, right there!" I groaned as I hid my face into his chest to keep from screaming out as he was hitting exactly the right spot with each stroke in and out.

"Right here?" he moaned questioningly as he pulled in and out again and I nodded as words couldn't form on my lips.

"Yeah, Bella. I love to watch you when you cum for me. It's so fucking sexy." He moaned again, I could tell he was close too; his eyes closed as he licked his lips that due to be right near mine, I felt a small whisper of a touch of his tongue.

Edward's mouth traveled down my neck again and as my orgasm was building and I was about to come undone all around him, I felt him claim my nipple in his mouth.

"Oh fuuuck." I cried out, thrusting back against him, grinding my hips to feel him, all of him inside me.

His tongue flickered over the rosy nipple that was so hard and appreciative of the attention of his lips and warm, moist kisses. Then I felt his weight shift as he removed one arm from the bed to grasp onto the lonely breast, caressing, pinching the nipple and then sliding his hand down my stomach, to stop at my clit as his thumb massaged and circled around it. That was it.

"Oh, God, yes, Edward…..oh fuck, I'm….ahh…ugh" and I moaned and collapsed against my pillow as I came with a force I'd never felt before. Then I felt his body tighten as he came so hard before he pulled out of me, and allowed all the weight of his body lay on top of me. I still had my arms wrapped around him and we just giggled and softly kissed, and I closed my eyes to savor this moment.

"Good morning." I smiled against his lips in between kisses and he ran his hands along the outside of my thighs.

"Morning, Baby."

After we kissed and lay there spent in each other's arms, I raised up on my elbow to look down at him while his head rested on my pillow.

"So, did you climb in the window again?" I asked as I saw the curtain blowing in the breeze.

"Guilty." He said and then chuckled.

"I parked down the street and made sure your dad left first." He continued and he raised up on his elbows to and rubbed his nose against mine.

"I'm glad you did." I whispered while our foreheads rested against each other's.

"Me too." Then he groaned as he got up off the bed to get his clothes.

"I really want to stay and hang out with you, but I know you said Angela was coming over." He pouted at me, like really puffed out his lower lip. _Sexy pouty Edward!_

"Yes, she and I have to talk to Seth about some stuff." I replied, I hadn't really told him everything and it wasn't my place to tell her secrets to my boyfriend.

"I get it, you can tell me one day if you want." He then kissed my cheek and climbed out the window again.

"But, you could have used the front…door." The last word coming out as a whisper as he was already to the ground.

I liked being woken up that way…he can do that more often if he'd like.

It was almost 2pm and Angela called me to say she would be there in a few minutes. I know she had to be nervous and God knows what Seth is thinking. He's likely thinking this is about their break up which is not the big issue right now. But, I just hope he's a good guy like Jacob is and can accept his responsibilities.

I was in the kitchen when I heard a knock on the front door. I ran and opened it to see Angela crying.

"Aw, honey! Don't cry." I said as I hugged her. But, she just looked scared and disappointed. I wish I knew more to do or say to help her.

"Bella, I saw Seth on the way here…with another girl." I wanted to slap her silly. That is the least of her concerns right now! They don't have to be dating to have this baby…but they better get along and try to be mature.

"Ang, let's get through today first and what we're here about. That is something we can address another time. OK?" she gave in and nodded her head.

We sat in the living room, and then another car pulled up. I opened the door expecting to see Seth, but saw Jacob and Seth on my front steps. Jake grinned ear to ear and Seth looked like a ball of nerves.

"Hey, Bella!" Jake spoke first breaking the silence and pulled me to him for a hug. I lightly hugged him and said "Hi" back and moved out of the doorway motioning for them to come in.

"Seth, hey!" I said and he smiled sweetly, then he looked for Angela and the boy's eyes lit up.

"Hey, Angela." He said softly waving his hand down by his thigh.

"Hi." She responded almost coldly. Oh great, here she goes!

"So, let's sit and talk a little." I said and sat in the living room and muted the big screen TV.

"So, Seth, I know you and Angela broke up recently." Before I could finish he started to reply.

"Angela, I didn't mean to, I miss you, I'm such an idiot." He really looked upset and put his face in his hands, rubbed his face and looked back up to us.

"Well, the reason we're here is that I know you had Angela had…um….you two….had sex." I finally spit out and Jacob sat there stunned.

"Seth? Seriously?" he asked cocking his head to the side and Seth simply nodded.

"Great. Just perfect." Jacob replied as he looked at the floor, angrily muttering things under his breath that we didn't understand.

"Well, Angela….her period is late." And Jake groaned, I think he knew where I was going with this.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" he demanded looking at Seth who stared blankly at the two of us.

"Isn't she?" Jacob was louder this time and he looked at the three of us. Angela just nodded, before crying.

"Well, there goes college, Seth!" he yelled and Jacob stood up and ran outside, the door opened so hard it bruised the wall behind it.

"Angela, is that….is that true?" Seth asked, inching nearer to her, but Angela just stared at her hands that were wringing themselves in her lap.

"Angela, come on baby, it will be alright. Just tell me." She nodded her head and told him how she had been late then took the test and that she was scared.

As they talked, I got up to sneak outside to talk to Jacob. He was pacing in the yard, I could tell he was very angry and upset by this news and I understood. Seth was a cousin, but honestly more like a brother to Jacob. They had looked out for each other and Jacob really wanted Seth to go to college and better himself.

"Jake, you OK?" I asked as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm not. But, it's not your fault." He replied and continued to kick gravel in my driveway, but at least he stopped pacing.

"Is she sure it's even his? Wasn't she dating Cullen?" he asked with a tone that was trying to get under my skin…but I wasn't going to let that bother me. Edward loves me.

"That was long before Seth and they didn't get that far." I replied, and he just bowed his head.

"Bella, I have done nothing but try to look out for him. Teach him how to do the right thing, and here he goes…getting a girl pregnant. He's barely a junior in highschool! How can he be a dad?" and Jacob started to cry.

"Aw, Jake. Come here." I pulled him to me, and wrapped my arms around him to hug him.

Then I heard the gravel of a car pull up behind me and I turned to see it was Edward. He did not look happy at all. He all but flew out of the car toward us, and I could see he was trying to slow his breathing to keep from yelling.

"What's going on here?" he asked, I could tell he was upset.

"Angela's pregnant." And Edward did a double take.

"You slept with her, Jake?" Edward asked, poking Jacob's chest.

"Whoa, Edward calm down." I pushed them apart and suddenly was quite annoyed that Edward was getting worked up over Angela.

"No, Seth did." I said and Edward kicked the porch step hard.

"They are inside talking right now." I said and went to Edward to try to touch him to soothe his anger.

It seemed to work, but I didn't know how long it would last.

"So why'd you come back?" I asked and apparently Edward took it the wrong way because he blew up.

"To see my fucking girlfriend holding the guy who wants in her pants, apparently." Then Edward pulled away from my touch and got in his car to leave before I could finish saying,

"That isn't what it looks like." But, he did not hear me.

Son of a bitch.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows. I appreciate it!**

**Everyone has been nothing but wonderful in their support and advice. Thank you so much!**

**EPOV**

I am not mad at Bella. It's fucking Jacob Black. Every time he's near Bella I can sense how much he wants her. I don't like it at all. Bella is just so nice to him and she was hugging him and it made me snap inside.

I wanted to go off by myself to calm down, get some perspective on things. I just feel bad because I know Bella is going t o think I was upset with her and that is the last thing I want. But, it's just dumb guy shit. It's my dumb shit. It just makes all those feelings come back that Irina, Tanya and Kate put me through; not being worthy. I wanted so badly to be worthy of Bella. I couldn't handle it if she were to leave me. Damn, I sounded desperate just now.

My mind flooded with images of Bella being with Jacob and I'm not sure why that would even cross my mind. I know she wants me, even as much as I don't understand why or how I got so lucky. She wouldn't want Jacob, right?

I fought this war with myself a while and I knew what I had to do. I need to call Alice.

**BPOV**

I honestly don't understand what the hell just happened here. I have never seen Edward so mad before and I really thought that he and Jake were going to come to blows. I wanted to apologize to Jacob, but then I felt like maybe I should just not say anything else about it. I didn't want to make it seem like I had to speak for Edward. I know guys hate that. I just knew I needed to check on Seth and Angela and see what was going on with them, and no sooner than I thought it, Angela came out with her hand in Seth's.

"So…" I eyed their hands questioningly and looked at Angela.

"We're back together and we're going to talk to Seth's dad. Then maybe….tell my parents soon." Angela smiled…for the first time since this all started. I was glad to see her smile, I just hated that she was letting whether she was with Seth or not alter her mood about this baby.

I said goodbye to the three of them and Angela and Seth left together to go hang out and I was feeling a little jealous. I couldn't go out and couldn't have Edward over legitimately or my father would shoot him. I watched TV until I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up when I heard the front door slam and looked up to see Charlie coming home from work. Damn, that means I slept way too long! But, I was tired….drained in fact from the morning's sexy times, to the angry Edward and pregnancy talk with Angela and Seth.

"Hey, Dad." I spoke quietly as he was in the kitchen getting himself something to drink.

"Hey, Bells. Do you want some berry cobbler? Annie at the diner sent it home with me for you." And I jumped up quickly. Yes, I was hungry as hell. I probably should eat food considering I don't really think I ate all day. But, nah, cobbler sounded just fine to me.

"Yes, thanks!" and I got a big glass of milk to go with it.

"So I talked to your boyfriend, Edward today." And I nearly choked on a berry.

"Um, what?" I asked, covering my full mouth as I spoke.

"I spoke to Edward. He had come in the diner earlier and I was there. He seems alright." Charlie said and I half smiled. Yeah, he's more than alright.

"Really…what did you talk about?" I was curious if this was before or after the scene here with Jacob.

"You, of course. He seems to really like you, and I guess I have to accept that you will be 18 very soon and then I can't really ground you past that. So, just be safe…and if you need to have him pepper sprayed, shot or locked up, just call me." And he hugged me with one arm and then walked toward the hallway.

Then he turned to say one more thing,

"So, one more week of school and then summer. I guess you can see him in a public place as long as you are home by dinner." Then he was upstairs before I could reply. Aw, that was Charlie's way of being sweet.

I grabbed my cell to call Edward but it kept going right to voicemail. I climbed into my bed and watched some funny youtube videos and called my mother since it had been a while.

I told her about my friends, school, and Edward. She wanted to know all about him. I told her about our first kiss, but didn't go further than that. I told her about our dance at the holiday party and that this was how we met. Then that he moved here and that part she heard about from Charlie.

She was happy for me, and wished me nothing but happiness. I missed her sometimes. I just wanted to curl up in bed as she read a book and I would watch TV. She would rub my scalp with her fingertips and hum softly when I couldn't sleep. I just missed having her in my corner. But, Charlie was coming around. He'd love Edward too if he can give him a chance.

It was really late when my phone vibrated beside me. I was still wide awake watching a movie on the couch downstairs.

"Hello?" I asked and realized I didn't even look at the caller ID.

"Hey, Bella. Sorry to be calling so late." It was Alice.

"No, Alice it's OK. I am still awake."

"So, I talked to Edward earlier today…he's a little out of it right now." She continued and I paused…what did he tell Alice?

"Um, OK, what is going on with him?" I asked, innocently.

"Well, don't play coy. He told me you two were IN LOVE!" she shouted at me and I nearly jumped off the couch.

"Oh, yeah. I love him." I replied almost feeling silly at how my voice changed entirely when I spoke about him.

"Aw, Bella! This is great! I know you are good for him. He was pissed earlier and normally the Edward I know would have beat the shit out of someone or something, but he totally walked it off." And I just nodded thinking how interesting I hadn't seen that side of him to be so angry. Not that I want to, but I just couldn't picture that about him.

"But, I need to take you shopping tomorrow. Before your weekend and next weekend I have to go do other things so pretty much tomorrow is it." and I grimaced. Shopping….no why?

"Um, I mean I don't see the point in shopping. I have clothes, not fancy ones, but they are nice….clothes." that must not have sat well with her.

"Bella, no no no! You have average clothes, you have cover you all up and hide the best parts clothes. You need to show some legs, cleavage. Entice him, make him have to sit somewhere with you seeing your hot little body and he can't act on it. Torment guys by the choices in clothes, that is my motto." I nearly laughed myself onto the floor. I'd just take my clothes off like I had been doing. That was working pretty well so far.

"Um, alright. Fine I guess." And then I thought to ask her,

"Oh, Alice, where is he now? I hadn't talked to him since earlier this afternoon." I chewed my fingernail in anticipation of her answer.

"Oh, um, well…I think he went to do some shopping of his own." She sounded evasive and it was kind of freaking me out a little bit. She was normally not this way, Alice normally told it like it was.

"Oh, OK. Well night, Alice. See ya tomorrow. Oh and please get me after 10. I want to sleep in." and she agreed.

I was finally getting tired and I was about to fall asleep and my phone vibrated once more, it was a text from Edward.

_Sorry about today. I love you, Bella. Sleep tight. XO Edward_

Well, at least he contacted me. I wish he would have called. I would have rather heard his voice. But, still, he thought of me.

_I love you back. Sweet dreams. XO Bella_

**EPOV**

After I text Bella goodnight, I opened up the bag to examine the items I bought. I hope our weekend together hurries up so I can use these things, and I can't wait to watch Bella's face and feel her reaction…

**More chapters to come later this weekend. Been writing another story to let my brain not be so wrapped up in this one that I can't see how to get past the blockage!**

**Thanks for all the readers!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows. I appreciate it!**

**Everyone has been nothing but wonderful in their support and advice. Thank you so much!**

**BPOV**

I woke up at 8:30 and got in the shower, dried my hair and got ready to go shopping with Alice. I was kind of excited to see what she had in mind for this weekend with Edward that was coming up. I know it seems silly, a 3 month anniversary, but it is a big deal to us. I love him, and it feels so right with him. I know I can't say we'll be with each other forever because things can change, but with all of my heart, I hope we defy the odds.

Alice showed up as perky and happy as ever. She looked so cute all the time and as much as I really didn't like to be wearing dresses and heels, I do want to be sexy for Edward and make him feel a little tortured for me on occasion.

"Hey! I am so excited to take you shopping! This will be fun, please trust me." Alice eyed me seriously and I nodded.

"Yes, Alice, I will trust you." And she giggled.

"OK, I know this is just for Friday and Saturday night, but who knows what might happen down the line. We're going to make sure this summer will be one Edward will never forget!" and we drove toward Port Angeles.

When we got to the shopping center, we went to the high end clothing store and I felt intimidated by all of the wealthy girls from Forks and Port Angeles eyeing me in my faded denim, black converse, and a very simple long sleeve grey shirt. Alice started handing me dresses, skirts, shirts and then ushered me to the dressing rooms to try them on. There were many dresses I liked, but the two I chose were amazing on me.

The first dress was very pretty, it was a blue scrunched dress with really pretty studs around the neck line and it was not too low cut, which I liked. It also wasn't terribly short, but it was still several inches above my knees. The next dress really made me look hot. It had a silver sequin top, strapless with low back, and then it tapered at the waist to flow out with a solid black skirt to my upper thighs with a very sheer flowing high to low skirt over it so that it was short in the front and then in the back was down to my knees. I think Edward will really like this one.

"OK, now it's lingerie time!" Alice giggled and I shook my head.

"No, No…no way." And she shoved me down the street into the _Temptations _lingerie shop.

There were many things in there that I was just not endowed enough to pull off, or brave enough, and really not slutty enough. But, then there was a section I was somewhat OK with. There were some very nice babydoll gowns and a nice selection of boy short style panties so this I would be alright with. I chose 2, one that was white with a nice push up bra covered with lace, and then a sheer fabric that wasn't that see through that would cover my stomach. Then I got some lacy boy shorts. Then I got a set that was a baby blue gown, that showed a little cleavage with white bow in between my breasts, and on each of the thin straps right above each breast, and some blue and white boys shorts that had bows at each hip.

"OhmyGod! Bella, my brother is going to lose his mind!" I giggled thinking how incredibly wrong this was for Alice to be seeing what I was going to wear with her brother. But, I was so beyond excited for our weekend together.

I hugged Alice bye when she dropped me off at my house and I grabbed my phone to call Edward immediately.

"Hello, beautiful." He answered warm and velvety in my ear.

"Hey, baby. I missed you today." I could feel my smile all the way to my toes when I talked to him. It was silly I know, but I do really love him.

"So, shopping with Alice, huh, that's new." He said and I laughed.

"Alice, she is so bossy sometimes. I can't tell her no." I pulled the items out of their bags and spread them out over my bed.

"So, did you get anything…um…interesting?" he asked and I just chuckled.

"If you are a really, really good boy…you just might." And I heard him sigh.

"Oh Bella, you know good boys aren't any fun." I just licked my lips and nodded to myself. Yeah, good boys are boring.

"Well, I have to study for exams." And we said our I love yous and goodnight.

The next week of school was over before I knew it, and exams went well. Then my junior year was over by Thursday. I finally was free to go out in public places with Edward. So, the first thing on Friday was go to the beach with a bunch of our friends. It felt really nice outside, so warm and the sun was shining brightly.

Edward looked so damn sexy with his black Raybans, white t-shirt over his navy blue with teal striped board shorts. Alice didn't like my choice of bathing suits, telling me that my one piece was too boring and I didn't really like showing off so much skin. But, I agreed to borrow one of hers and loved it on my body. It was white and had deep wine color horizontal stripes with boy short bottoms thank goodness and not bikini bottoms that were too tiny. The stripes made me look like I had more curves that I really do, which made me feel pretty sexy. I wore a little white sundress over it, with some cute sandals and yes, Alice gave me a pedicure the night before to match the wine color.

Edward just smiled as he eyed me up and down, looking so sexy leaning against the passenger door. He opened the door for me, and I smirked as I walked to get into his car.

We listened to music on the radio and were talking about swimming and that he was going to teach me to surf. I knew that he was crazy considering I have no balance and would surely fall off and get badly injured. So, we agreed to just stick to swimming and hanging out, simply enjoying some time together.

"Bella!" I heard Angela yell and she was sitting with Seth. I smiled as they looked really happy, which felt good. I wanted her to be happy and find someone and it finally seemed she found the guy to take Eric's place in her heart.

"Ang! How you feeling?" and she groaned.

"Morning sickness sucks. We told Seth's dad, and are not sure yet when to tell my parents." And she just grimaced. I felt for her and the choice she has had to make, but I am glad it seemed Seth was in it for the duration.

"How are you and Edward?" she asked, smiling a genuinely happy smile.

"Great, Angela. We're really great. I'm just so glad we're all happy." And she hugged me.

"Me too, Bella." And I felt a tear hit my cheek. I pulled back and she just groaned and wiped her eyes.

"Ahh hormones!" she said and we both chuckled. I knew it was more than just hormones. But, I was going to let her off the hook. We had come so far from 6 months ago. Now I had been with Edward almost 3 months, and it was finally all falling in to place.

"Gonna go swim now." I whispered and waved as I walked back to stand with Edward and removed my dress and slipped out of my sandals while he just smirked his sexy half smile at me.

"Shit." Was all he could say, which was compliment enough. I could see in his what he was thinking.

**EPOV**

I couldn't find the words, looking at her right now, in her bikini…incredibly hot. I had seen her naked, of course, but usually I was doing so many other things with my hands, mouth, dick…I didn't really soak in her beauty. But, right now, I just stared. Then, I removed my shirt, took her hand and we ran to the shoreline. The water was still pretty cold and I loved the sound of Bella squealing as I would kick cold water up toward her knees and thighs. Then I picked her up and she hung on to my neck for dear life and I carried her deeper into the water. We both went under and came up she slapped me lovingly on the chest. I just grabbed her wet cheeks and leaned in to kiss her sweet pink lips.

The entire day was amazing as we swam, and we would sit out on the beach on our towels and would talk. We laughed, and would kiss and it felt great to be with her doing normal things and not sneaking around doing mostly intimate things. I may have said that I love Bella before, but days like today, I swear I could see myself with her well beyond high school, college, the whole future. It was scary as hell to just know something so pure and real. But, one day at a time, right?

**A/N: Thanks guys, I think there will be maybe 2 chapters left. Thanks for everyone reading and reviewing! I appreciate it! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows. I appreciate it!**

**Everyone has been nothing but wonderful in their support and advice. Thank you so much!**

**This is a very long chapter, but I didn't want to have a weird break in the middle of it getting good, if you know what I mean. So, I'm sure you guys will be Ok with that!**

**BPOV**

I woke up way too early for a Friday morning and then realized, SHIT today is finally Friday! I rolled over and saw a single red rose on my pillow, with a small note from Edward.

_Morning, Ms. Swan,_

_ I cannot wait to spend time with you and show you the depth of my love for you. You were too beautiful to disturb, but call me when you wake up and we can go grab something to eat._

_Love, _

_Edward_

I smiled a ridiculously silly smile, and even spun around my room like you see Disney princesses do in movies while the sing some sappy love song. I was just waiting for the woodland animals to come sit at my feet. Yep, I had fully become that girl now, there was no turning back.

I called Edward and was dressed in some white Capri pants, a pale pink shirt that had just one shoulder with the other one bare, courtesy of Alice and some cute pink sandals. I knew it was a good choice when Edward pulled up at my house, and upon seeing me he grinned like a lovesick school boy.

I smiled at him in his sunglasses, grey t-shirt and black pants. Very simple, but he made it very sexy. As I smiled at him while he opened the door he placed a soft kiss on my exposed shoulder blade causing me to shiver from the contact and I felt him lick gently over my skin before touching once more with his lips.

"You could have woken me up." I said when he joined me in the car.

"We have 2 days together, I want to make tonight special so it's worth the slow burn." He said with a grin.

"Whatever you say!" I said with a roll of my eyes.

We went to the diner and ordered my usual breakfast with pancakes, sausage links, maple syrup and a big glass of milk. Edward tried to feed me his strawberry pancakes that had whipped cream on them which only served to get some up my lip which he so dutifully kissed and licked of my lips for me, like any good citizen would do, he said. Pretty girls don't have mustaches.

We had a great day. We went to bowl with Alice and a guy she met named Jasper…they both didn't realize how close they lived to one another; small world. They had met at some class she began to audit in the summer at the Community College. Jasper seemed quite smitten with Alice, and while 2 years older than her, so Edward was quite the protective brother. It was really sweet to watch.

I am the worst bowler ever apparently as Jasper clearly pointed out to me as I got a gutter ball literally every time. Edward would just console me and kiss me, but I could hear him laughing right along.

Then he dropped me off at my house in the afternoon so that I could be home so that Charlie could see Alice pick me up before her drive up to Seattle for the weekend. I packed everything and waited, nervously for my time alone with Edward to begin.

I heard my phone vibrate and read the text and smiled.

_Hurry up! The waiting is killing me! XO Edward_

I hit reply quickly.

_Be patient, I'll be there soon. Then you can have your way with me, Mr. Cullen. *wink* XO Bella_

Alice finally arrived around 5:45pm; she gave this fake itinerary to Charlie and was admittedly pretty damn convincing. When we got to the car, Alice immediately squealed when I opened my light jacket to reveal my pretty blue dress under my coat. Then as she drove, I shimmied out of the white leggings I wore so that Charlie didn't know I would be showing so much leg. Then I pulled the heels Alice bought me out of my overnight bag that were silver so that they went with both dresses.

"Holy shit! Bella, if I was into girls….WOW." she said and we both giggled. She pulled up into their drive way and then she kissed my cheek and I got out of the car and she was gone, and Edward and I would be alone. I took a deep breath and walked up to the house, walking one step very slowly in front of the other. I was so nervous, it had been a few weeks since we had completely alone and able to do whatever we wanted.

I rang the doorbell and Edward appeared almost immediately. His eyes hungrily eyed me as I walked in the front door and he pulled my bag out of my hand to drop it to the floor as he scooped me up in his arms, my legs went around his waist and my hands wound in his soft hair. His lips pressed against mine and then he sucked my top lip gently as he groaned and shoved the door shut with his elbow.

Our tongues met and sparks ignited in my entire body. I was overwhelmed by the smell of him, soap and minty toothpaste, and other aromas from the kitchen no doubt as I could also smell food. Then after what felt like a lifetime, he slowly slid me down to stand again on the hardwood entryway, and I smiled as he kept me still entangled in his arms.

"Hi." He said softly, with his eyes dancing.

"Hi yourself." And I kissed his lips once more so softly. Then I pulled down my jacket and he smiled seeing my dress. He once again just leaned in to kiss me.

"So beautiful." He said as he ran his soft finger tips over my soft neck and bare upper back.

"Thanks." I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

"Dinner?" he asked and I nodded yes. I was starving.

"Just so you know, my mother made it for me before she left. I am just the guy who can heat things up in the oven or microwave, that is the extent of my culinary skills." And I giggled.

"No worries, I am a hell of a cook so never fear." I placed my hand in his extended hand as he led me to the dining area and I almost cried. He knew that my favorite 80's movie was _Sixteen Candles_ and my favorite scene was the end when Samantha and Jake Ryan sat on the top of the table eating her birthday cake and then they kissed. He had the table set up for us to eat that way. He is so fucking cute!

"You!" I said and nudged him in the shoulder.

"Anything for you, Bella." He helped me out of my shoes and up on the table. It felt so silly at first, but we sat right in front of each other, legs crossed over Indian style. Then I saw there is only one plate, and one fork. I raised an eyebrow at him.

I was confused at first, but then I watched as he spun the pasta around his fork, then with his lips parted, he watched me open my mouth for him to feed me. It was pretty erotic as he would watch me eat, and lick my lips. His eyes burned into me and I wanted the chance to feed him back, but he just shook his head no.

"Ah ah, ladies first." He said holding the fork back so I couldn't take it from him.

"Fine." I replied with my arms crossed over my chest. But, I had some sauce on the corner of my mouth and he so softly ran his thumb over my lips, and then wiped the sauce from my mouth. I grabbed his hand with both of mine and sucked the sauce ever so diligently off of his finger. I heard him groan and he smiled at me, and then continued to feed me more.

"OK, my turn." He gave up the fork to me and I sat up on my knees so I could reach him better. I held the fork out for him to take a bit and I bit my lip as I watched his mouth open to take the first bite. We never stopped staring into each others' eyes as I fed him a few more bites and it was by far the best dinner date I'd ever had.

After I fed him the last bite, I tossed the fork in the bowl and slid it out of the way. I know he was not expecting me to, but I climbed up onto his lap and he smiled against my mouth as my lips pressed against his. Then his smile quickly faded as our kisses turned hungrier, more passionate. His hands pulled my ass against his groin and I knew he was able to feel the warmth and moisture between my legs. His hair wound in my hair that fell down my bare back in waves.

I leaned my head back as his kiss left my lips to lick and kiss down my chin, throat and to my neck finding that spot by my ear that made me so hot for him.

"Bella, let's go upstairs." And I could simply nod. He helped me off the table and I followed him up the stairs to his room.

"Turn around." Edward whispered against my ear as he stood mere inches from my face. I turned as he said and he swept my hair over my shoulder to fall over my breast.

"I love your beautiful neck, and this back…" he groaned as he licked along my neck and down my spine as his finger tips softly drew circles on my bare skin. He kissed down my back to the top of where the dress fell below my shoulder blades, and then he unzipped the dress and ran his hands inside and from behind me pushed the dress off to the floor.

I sighed as I stood there, with his warm breath still on my neck behind me. His hands ran along my stomach and up to my breasts that were still covered in my lacy black bra. I could feel my nipples getting hard and pressing against the fabric and he could feel them too, as he started to flick his thumbs over them, and I could feel my insides quivering from his touch. He licked along the slope of my neck and behind my ear, whispering my name and that he loved me. I raised my hand up to pull at his face, his hair and he groaned and spun me around to face him.

He took both wrists and put my hands around his neck, and then he lifted me up holding my ass in his hands and he pushed me against the wall just inside his room, my warm core was at his waist and my breasts were under his chin. I sighed against his lips feeling his stubble tickling the tops of my breasts.

Then he kissed down my chin and placed soft kisses along the peaks of my breasts and then he carried me to the bed, his lips found my nipples and sucked on them through the lace, sending a surge of wetness to my aching pussy.

"Edward, uh, I need you." I panted as my hands slid down his strong shoulders and to his back feeling his muscles contract under my finger tips.

He laid me down in the center of the bed and he knelt in between my legs and slowly, sexily crawled toward me. I felt his mouth and hair tickling the tops of my feet as he kissed the tops of each toe, across my ankle and slowly up the inside of my leg, licking and nibbling up to my knee, thigh, and then stopping at my center to move back to the other foot to do it again.

But, this time when he came back up, he ran his nose along the outside of my panties, as his hands rubbed my thighs. My feet pushed into the bed, my body grinding, anticipating as he finally touched my hot pussy with his index finger as he held the panties to the side and I felt his tongue ever so lightly lick across the folds of my lips, then along the entrance, before sucking on my throbbing clit.

"Fuck." I moaned, tugging his hair, wanting him desperately to fuck me, with his fingers, tongue, or cock. I didn't care. I just needed to cum. I started to wiggle my hips as I tried to remove my panties and he rose up to help me, and then tossed them aside as he got them off my feet. Then I rose up to simply unhook my bra, but I left it on covering my breasts so that he could take it off when he was ready.

He returned to his place between my legs and he sucked on my clit, one hand under my thigh holding my leg over his shoulder as his other hand rubbed over my pussy until finally sliding 2 fingers inside me. He pumped them slowly at first, and then faster, curling them up and hitting the spot perfectly making me spiral out of control.

"Umm, yes Bella. Cum for me baby." He moaned in between licks and sucks on my clit and I arched my hips toward him as I pulsed and trembled with the intensity of the orgasm that rocked through me.

"Oh fuck, baby, so good, ahh" I moaned as I still felt the aftershocks as he kept licking all my juices that flowed into his mouth as he pulled his fingers out of me.

He continued to lick over my stomach and kissed my soft belly, then up to lay with his waist between my thighs. His hands under my hips, and he pulled me against him, feeling how hard he was against me. He rubbed his hard dick along my entrance slowly, I could tell from his face and his groans it was torturing him and it was doing the same to me.

"Bella, I love you so much." He said against my lips as he kissed me gently, slowly, so lovingly.

He entered me so slowly and gently, our eyes staring into each others' as he thrust deeper and harder each time, my legs up over his waist, my ankles locked to pull him closer. Then I need a different angle, so I pushed against him and he rolled us both over for me to be on top of him. I liked how deep he was in this position and I rocked my hips against him, as he rose up to lick and suck my nipples that were now showing since my bra had fallen off in the process. My head leaned back from the pleasure as he nibbled and sucked each bud until they were hard and ached in such an amazing way. His hands pulled at my hips to pull me harder against him, his moans getting louder, my hands were on his chest and I could feel his heart thundering in his chest.

"Oh Bella, God Yes, baby I love you, I will always love you." He cried out as he thrust three hard times against me, his hands slowly moving me against him until he finally let go, and I rode him hard a few more seconds until I came and collapsed onto him, my hair covering his face, my breasts pushed against his chest, both of us slick with sweat.

"Wow, amazing." I whispered as I pulled my body off of him and rolled to the side to rest my head on his chest.

"Shit, that's one word for it." he said, rubbing my arms as I held him tightly across his chest.

"I got a movie for us to watch, I promised you I'd watch it." and I laughed.

"Yay, you're finally going to watch _The Notebook!_" he grimaced as I grinned.

"Yes, but please do not fuck me later while you are thinking of that Ryan Gosling asshole, promise?" he was so cute when he was pouting.

"I promise, baby. Besides, you are so much better than him anyway!" and we kissed sweetly. I didn't want to move at first. But, finally got up and slipped into one of his t-shirts and pulled my panties back on.

"Damn, you look so hot in my clothes." He whispered as he pulled me close to him. We headed downstairs to get something to drink and get a snack prepared for movie time. I stood behind him in the kitchen, watching him as he hummed and gathered up everything we would need and we headed to the very nice living room area with a huge HDTV and stereo sound to better enjoy the movie.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows. I appreciate it!**

**Everyone has been nothing but wonderful in their support and advice. Thank you so much!**

**EPOV**

"Damn, you look so hot in my clothes." I whispered pulling her close to me. Grinning knowing that her breasts were bare under that shirt, and pressed against me right now. We headed downstairs to get something to drink and get a snack prepared for movie time. I stood to the side simply watching her. I put her in charge of snacks and she hummed and gathered up everything we would need while shaking her hips to music that was only in her head. Then we went to the den so we could watch on the bigger HDTV and plus the couch was really comfy down there

We snuggled on the couch and she laid her feet in my lap which I happily rubbed and enjoyed listening to her sigh from how good it felt. I liked doing anything to make Bella feel good. The movie began and I reminded myself I was only doing this for Bella. She begged me repeatedly and now we have the chance to spend real quality time together. I wasn't promising her I'd like it. But, sometimes guys got to do what they have to do, right?

OK, I think I will lose my man card, but the movie isn't half bad. I mean I can certainly see why women like it, with the themes of love in sickness and health and all that. I used to think that would never happen to me, I'd never have that kind of love in my life. But, Bella is slowly showing me that I can hope for more, that I might just be worthy of her love in return.

I saw Bella's face glisten with tears and I reached up to wipe them away with my thumb and she just kept my hand there, kissed it, and then put my palm over her heart. I smiled knowing just what she feels. I have her heart and she has mine.

"Sorry, this movie really has an effect on me." She whispered and I just smiled.

"It's OK. It is a little sad." I agreed with her and she smiled.

I spread her legs apart so that I could crawl closer to her to lay sideways with my head between her legs, lying across her warmth as a pillow, and her legs rested over my shoulders. I glanced up at her and she just smiled and I felt her running her fingers through my hair. I smiled as my head rested on her panties, the shirt barely covering her at this angle.

Being that close to her I could smell the mixture of me and her and it was driving me wild. I ran the back of my hand up and down her inner thigh, so softly and slowly that maybe she wouldn't notice that I was trying to elicit a response in the deepest part of her. I nuzzled closer to her, rubbing my face along her thigh, trying to be sly about it that I was just adjusting my head in her lap.

Then I slid my hand up farther, running my fingertip lightly under the elastic of her panties on her legs and ah there it was. She was getting turned on now; I could feel it getting warmer under my cheek. I then ran my palm over her warmth and she sighed, pulling at my hair.

"I thought you were watching the movie with me?" she asked with her voice breathy and laced with desire.

"I'd rather make you cum, but you can still enjoy your movie." I said flatly and I slid my finger under the panties to feel her and she was so wet.

"Yeah, you're pussy is so wet baby. I think you want to cum too, don't you?" I asked as I licked and kissed her inner thighs running my fingers on the outside of her, only to tease her and get her to beg me for it.

"I wonder if you enjoy it if I lick you here." I said as I slid my tongue along her entrance, and she moaned, her hips arching up and I smiled as I kissed the sweet wet lips, sliding my tongue slowly between them, then up to her clit. I allowed my tongue to lick quickly over her swollen clit and I heard her whisper.

"Please, Edward." Close, Bella, but you have to beg a little louder. I kept licking, teasing with my fingers so close, but still outside. I wanted her to really want it.

"Edward." She moaned, and I smirked, then pulled away.

"What do you want, Bella?" and she pushed my hand that was under her panties closer to her,

"I need your fingers inside me, please." And I complied. I slid my fingers inside her, pumping away as I sucked on her clit, then I raised up on my elbows and used my free hand to slide up under her shirt to feel her bare breasts. Her nipples were so hard under my touch. She wasn't watching the movie now, I smiled inside. She was watching me, her eyes flickered shut as she was clenching down on my fingers and she came so hard on my hand.

"Ahhh, Edward, I fucking love you!" she yelled out and her legs tightened around my torso. I loved making her feel good.

"I love you, baby." I said as I slid up on top of her and kissed her lips and she smiled tasting herself on my mouth.

"Thanks for at least trying to watch the movie with me. But, I think I can manage to forgive you." She said, holding me tightly.

We finished the movie cuddled up on the couch and I felt her breathing slow, and she was asleep beside me. I smiled and kissed her softly and turned off the movie so we could both sleep.

The rest of the weekend went; sharing things with each other that mean a lot to each of us. I had her watch my favorite movie, _Fight Club. _We talked about the many reasons I think Edward Norton is a kick ass actor, and then she made me listen to her favorite song that I would never guess she liked. She loved Trey Songz "Bottomz up" and she danced for me, a dance she made up with Angela and Jessica and my God, it was really hot. Then I played her my secret favorite song by Taylor Swift, "You belong with me." She laughed at me so hard when I played it for her.

Saturday night was here and I had a nice simple dinner planned for our official 3 month anniversary night. But, I planned a few nice surprises.

"7pm, dining room." I said and we split up to go get ready. Then when she came downstairs I was floored by how beautiful she looked, it nearly brought a tear to my eye.

She walked down the stairs and it was time for the evening to begin. This was going to be our second first date.

**BPOV**

I walked down the stairs, my gaze never leaving his and he looked so sexy in his tux. I wasn't expecting this, but with Edward, everything was new and a surprise.

"Hey." I said and then he replied.

"Hi, you must be Bella, I'm Edward Cullen." And he reached out his hand to take mine. I smiled…ahh role play, got it.

"Yes, you're Irina's cousin, right?" and he grinned.

"Yes, shall we go in to the party?" I felt a little heartache when I thought back to that night and how everything was so perfect, until it got all screwed up when he chose Angela. They were finally back on track so tonight was really special, and I was going to only look forward from now on.

We sat at the table and he had decorations out from Christmas…here in June. There were even Christmas songs playing from the iPod docking station hooked to surround sound system in the corner.

We ate and laughed and talked just like that night, getting to know each other again. Then he got up to go to the kitchen and returned with the mint chocolate truffles. I nearly teared up at the sweet gesture.

Once again I licked the chocolate off my fingers only this time, much more suggestively than the first time. He watched me and ran his tongue softly over his lower lip.

"Bella, I hate myself for how badly I fucked that night up for us. I honestly never dreamed I would have someone like you in my life, and I couldn't imagine you would love me back. I want to show you for as long as you'll have me how I am so glad I finally got my shit together to realize I love you, I am always meant to be with you." And he leaned in to kiss me, and tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't even find words more than just,

"Me too, I love you." And I wiped away my tears.

"Dance with me…I think they're playing our song." Edward spoke, standing to reach out his hand for me. I heard the song begin and smiled. This was the song we danced to that night and I honestly hadn't listened to it since because it was bittersweet song for me for a long time. But, now it was perfect. It meant much more now because it was not a dream, but my dream come true.

Both Edward and I had reservations before about love, and what that meant. We didn't understand what we would have to sacrifice for love, the joy, the pain. For a long time, neither of us felt worthy of love from one another, we questioned if we'd fit. But, now I know we were always meant to fit perfectly with one another. Now, with each other by our side, we intend to fight everyday to hold on to what we finally have.

_And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

Lyrics by Paramore

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! Please leave reviews so I know what I can improve on! Thanks!**


End file.
